Um amor para a vida inteira
by Juru
Summary: Ele não é humano, ela não se acha normal. Ele teme pela segurança dela perto dele, ela não liga pra nada disso. #Presente da MahRathbone# #Capa no meu perfil#
1. Prefácio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Em certos momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos" ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

**Prefácio**

POV Jasper

Minha vida mudou muito nos últimos anos, passei de garoto a soldado e de soldado a vampiro.

Isso mesmo eu sou um vampiro, nada de mitológico aqui, só o predador mais perfeito criado pela natureza. Tudo em mim é para atrair a minhas presas, sou rápido, forte e tenho uma beleza diferente dos humanos.

Quando me transformaram em vampiro desenvolvi uma habilidade muito útil, posso manipular emoções.

Alguns anos atrás me juntei aos Cullen, eles tem uma maneira de viver diferente da maioria dos outros de nós, não matam humanos só se alimentam de animais, seria muito simples se sangue animal fosse o mesmo que humano. Não é fácil, mas eu vou sobrevivendo e convivendo com a tentação todos os dias.

O que eu não sabia era que a minha vida mudaria mais uma vez essa semana e dessa vez para melhor...eu acho.

POV Alice

Eu tenho tudo para ser uma adolescente normal, mas a coisas parecem sair meio do avesso comigo. Sou mais baixa que a maioria das meninas da minha idade, então as pessoas acabam me chamando de elfa, fada ou alguma coisa assim frágil e pequena. Eu também procuro fazer as coisas sempre do meu jeito, e isso irrita a maioria dos adultos, eles gostam de ter sempre a ultima palavra.

Eu tenho um segredo que não partilho com ninguém, as vezes vejo coisas que ainda não aconteceram.

Há alguns anos fui encontrada vagando sozinha perto de uma vila de pescadores, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu comigo nem muito menos eu. Não me lembro de nada do meu passado antes do dia que acordei em uma cama de hospital. Desde então tenho passado por vários lares adotivos.

Agora o serviço social está me mandando para uma cidadezinha no interior do estado de Washington, chamada Forks, que segundo o Google é a cidade que mais chove no pais inteiro, quase 90% do ano está chovendo ou com o tempo entre nuvens.

Dessa vez eu espero que dure pelo menos um ano e meio que é quando irei completar 18 anos e o governo não terá mais nenhum poder sobre as minhas decisões.

Vou fazer o meu melhor e torcer para que meus pais adotivos sejam, pela primeira vez, pessoas legais.

* * *

N/A: Oia eu aqui de novo.

Agora que "24 horas para o casamento" está no fim vou começar outra história. E como eu pisei na bola feio com a **MahRathbone**, essa fic vai ser de presente pra ela. Estou tentando me redimir.

A minha imaginação está a mil com essa história então os capítulos vão sair bem rápidos, talvez dois por semana, não sei ainda.

Aqui não vai ter campanha porque todos os capítulos já tem dona, quem quiser ganhar vai ter que pedir pra MahRathbone, afinal a dona é ela eu só estou escrevendo.

Acho que não tenho nada mais para dizer, deixem reviews e me digam se vale a pena continuar.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Alguma coisa nova

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Os homens deviam ser o que parecem ou, pelo menos, não parecerem o que não são" ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Alguma coisa nova.

**POV Alice **

Então é assim que uma cidade parece quando chove quase todo o tempo, olhando Forks pela janela do carro uma palavra vinha em minha mente, verde. Aqui tudo que deveria ser de outras cores, era verde, os troncos da arvores, as calçadas, as paredes das casas, até as pessoas eram um pouco verdes, acho que por causa da falta de sol.

Não é uma cidade pequena, não longe disso, era uma cidade minúscula. Um total de 3.246 habitantes que acaba de passar a 3.247.

- Acho que você vai gostar daqui – Minha nova mãe falou do banco do passageiro.

- Parece legal – A minha voz não soava muito entusiasmo e eu acho que ela percebeu.

- Onde você morou antes Alice? – O meu novo pai quem fez a pergunta dessa vez.

- Seattle, antes disso em uma cidade perto de Spokane e antes em Tacoma – Eu falei olhando para a cidade.

Charlie e Renée eram meus novos pais adotivos, eles pareciam legais, mas a primeira vista eles todos são.

Charlie é o chefe do policia de Forks e Renée era enfermeira no hospital da cidade, ao que parece não podiam ter filhos, mas o serviço social não os achou aptos para adotarem um bebê então eles resolveram se torna um lar provisório para órfãos que ainda não encontraram uma família permanente.

Charlie estacionou em frente a uma casa simples, mas bonita. Ela fica em uma rua sem saída e pouco movimentada, não que qualquer outra rua de Forks pudesse sem assim. A casa era branca e tinha uma varanda na frente da porta de entrada com duas cadeiras de descanso.

Nós entramos na casa e Renée me guiou até o meu novo quarto, era como tudo nessa casa, muito aconchegante. Tinha o piso de madeira branca, uma cama na parede aposta a janela que dava para a rua, uma mesa de estudos com um computador e um armário do lado da janela grande o bastante para todas as minhas coisas.

Renée se virou para mim sorrindo.

- Eu espero que você tenha gostado – Ela falou e me soou muito preocupada em me agradar e meio sem jeito.

- É perfeito – Respondi também sorrindo.

Eu estava mais confiante agora que as coisas pareciam normais o bastante para que pudesse me sentir confortável e até em casa, pela primeira vez.

- Eu vou deixar você se acomodar e arrumar as coisas do seu jeito – Renée falou deixando uma das minhas malas em cima da cama – Quando o jantar estiver pronto eu te chamo.

Ela me deu mais um sorriso antes de sair do quarto e me deixar sozinha.

Sentei na cama e fiquei olhando para fora da janela, o dia estava firme com poucas nuvens no céu, talvez o google estivesse exagerando e aqui nem chove tanto assim.

Quando terminei de tirar tudo das malas e ajeitar o melhor possível nos espaços que tinha, resolvi tomar um banho antes do jantar. A água quente me fez perceber o quanto estava cansada. Logo que sai do banho vi o quanto as poucas nuvens me enganaram, estava começando a chover e aprecia que logo se tornaria em uma tempestade.

Nós jantamos em um silêncio desconfortável, depois eu me ofereci para lavar a louça e Renée ficou na cozinha secando-as e colocando nos devidos lugares, prestei o máximo de atenção para não ter que ficar pergunto onde tudo estava.

- Eu vou dormir estou cansada da viagem – Eu falei para ela quando terminamos com a louça.

- Claro querida, boa noite – Ela me falou sorrindo.

- Boa noite – Respondi já saindo da cozinha em direção as escadas, parei no começo dela e olhei para a sala, onde Charlie assistia a algum jogo – Boa noite Charlie.

- Boa noite Alice – Charlie parecia menos a vontade com a minha presença que Renée.

Eu tentei dormir, mas o barulho constante da chuva não permitia, resolvi sentar na cadeira perto da janela e ficar olhando para fora e com sorte o sono me pegaria.

Eu acordei de manhã, com o barulho do despertador, levantei da cadeira, onde tinha pegado no sono, o mais rápido que pude para desligá-lo.

Me arrumei e desci para o café da manhã, Renée estava servindo café para Charlie que lia o jornal.

- Bom dia – Os cumprimentei sentando ao lado de Charlie.

- Bom dia – Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Dormiu bem? – Renée perguntou me entregando uma tigela para que pudesse comer cereal.

- Sim, obrigada – Menti.

- Eu tenho que ir para a estação – Charlie falou levantando da mesa – Tenha um bom primeiro dia, Alice.

Eu apenas assenti e sorri sem jeito com a boca cheia de cereal.

Renée seguiu Charlie até a porta e se despediu dele com um beijo rápido, acho que eles estavam tentando não me constranger, mostrando mais afeto.

- E então nervosa com o primeiro dia? – Renée perguntou já tirando a mesa do café.

- Um pouco, essas coisas são sempre difíceis – Era fácil conversar com Renée, ela era mais aberta que Charlie.

- Você vai se sair bem – Ela me garantiu sempre sorrindo – Hoje eu vou te levar, mas amanha você já vai ter um carro. Charlie e eu compramos um para você, mas ele precisou de alguns reparos e isso levou mais tempo que o planejado.

- Um carro? – Eu estava impressionada.

Tudo isso era muito novo pra mim, pais adotivos não são sempre assim tão legais.

- Claro. Você vai precisar de um por aqui – Ela me falou ainda sorrindo.

- Uau, obrigada – Eu poderia não ter dormido muito bem, mas o meu dia certamente seria melhor.

- Não precisa me agradecer, nós estamos felizes em te ter conosco.

Eu apenas sorri e a ajudei terminar de arrumar a cozinha.

- É melhor nos apresarmos, senão você vai se atrasar – Ela me falou já pegando o casaco de chuva no gancho perto da porta.

- Claro – Eu também vesti meu casaco que tinha deixado junto com as minhas coisas, no pé da escada.

A escola de Forks era como a cidade, pequena.

Renée parou em frente ao prédio que tinha uma placa escrito SECRETARIA.

- A secretária vai te informar onde tem que ir – Renée me falou quando já estava pronta para descer.

- Obrigada – Eu falei antes de fechar a porta e correr para fora da chuva.

- Tenha um bom dia – Ela falou saindo da vaga que estacionou e acenado para mim.

Eu entrei na sala e a mulher atrás do balcão veio falar comigo.

- Bom dia, no que posso ajudar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sou Alice Brandon – A informei e ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Claro, seja bem vinda a Forks, Alice.

Eu apenas sorri e assenti, ela se virou para pegar alguma coisa em sua mesa.

Me entregou meus horários, um mapa da escola e uma caderneta que os professores deveriam assinar. Agradeci e deixei a secretaria para encontrar minha primeira aula.

Quando estava andando em direção os prédios das salas, minha visão escureceu e eu me vi em outro lugar, não saberia dizer que lugar era, mas havia fogo que me impedia de sair.

**POV Jasper**

Eu e os outros chegamos na escola e logo soube o quanto esse dia seria longo, fazia algum tempo que eu não caçava o que dificultava muito conviver com todos eles.

- Quer parar – Edward chamou minha atenção para me desviar das idéias que estavam crescendo em minha mente.

Apenas assenti e tentei me concentrar em outra coisa.

Olhando em volta meus olhos pararam em uma garota, ela devia ser a nova aluna que todos estavam aguardando ansiosamente.

Ela estava parada e imóvel, sua visão estava fora de foco com quem vê sem enxergar. De repente ela se sentiu com medo, aterrorizada na verdade, piscou várias vezes e balançou a cabeça. Olhou o papel em suas mãos e em volta tentado decidir para onde ir.

- Vamos Jasper – Rosalie me chamou impaciente.

Eu desviei o olhar da nova aluna e segui para a minha primeira aula.

O primeiro horário passou tranquilo, mas eu sabia o quanto as coisas tendem a piorar com o tempo, eles parecem cada vez mais com comida a cada instante que fico na mesma sala.

Eu precisava caçar e urgente, senão poderia perder o controle facilmente.

- A gente vai caçar hoje, relaxa – Edward me falou quando estávamos na aula que tínhamos juntos antes do almoço.

Forcei um sorriso e tentei me concentrar no professor na minha frente. O sinal para o almoço finalmente tocou e eu resolvi não me juntar aos meus 'irmãos' na lanchonete.

Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, então andei até a floresta perto da escola e encostei na primeira arvore que encontrei.

- Você é um covarde, sem auto controle – Falei pra mim mesmo e permaneci imóvel até escutar o sinal da escola ao longe.

Hora de voltar e enfrentar isso mais um pouco.

Cruzei com a Bella no caminho para minha aula e ela sorriu solidariamente, mas eu sabia o quanto ela estava preocupada que eu causasse mais um incidente que nos fizesse mudar as pressas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ela me garantiu e entrou na sua sala.

Todos eles tinham tanta fé em mim que até eu acreditava que era possível me controlar.

Desde que me juntei aos Cullen, passei a viver um dia de cada vez, exatamente como os viciados em reabilitação. Me considerava um viciado, também, passei quase um século matando humanos cruelmente, que agora tentar mudar parecia quase impossível.

Sentei no meu lugar e afastei minha cadeira o máximo que pude de todos. A aluna nova entrou na sala acompanhada de outra aluna, que não me importava o bastante para saber o nome.

- Bom dia Srta Brandon, você pode se sentar ali – A professora indicou o lugar que ficava na minha frente.

Tudo o que eu precisava, um cheiro novo perto de mim, logo que ela se sentou na minha frente minha garganta queimou com o veneno e a minha mente começou a funcionar criando formas que eu poderia matá-la sem mesmo que qualquer um nessa sala percebesse, nem mesmo ela.

Parei de respirar e abri o meu caderno para fazer qualquer coisa que me distraísse, mas minhas tentativas foram em vão. Eu ainda estava muito atento a cada movimento seu, percebi que ela se virou, se falar comigo só vai tornar as coisas ainda piores.

- Oi – Droga ela está falando comigo, continuo com a cabeça abaixada, ela provavelmente vai achar que eu sou arrogante como o resto dos alunos.

Ela estava sendo simpática e eu podia sentir seu sorriso,não pude mais evitar e olhei para ela.

- Eu sou Alice Brandon – Ela falou sorrindo ainda mais.

Assim mais perto podia ver o quanto ela é linda, com o seus cabelos curtos e a pele levemente dourada, provavelmente de morar em algum lugar com sol o ano todo.

- Jasper Hale – O impulso de me apresentar foi mais forte do que a necessidade de segurar o ar dentro dos meus pulmões.

- É um prazer – Eu estava tão hipnotizado com aquele rosto e sorriso magnífico que até esqueci o que acontecia a minha volta.

Ela queria ser minha amiga, podia sentir isso.

Fui trazido de volta quando ela virou para a frente para prestar atenção na professora e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era encarar a sua nuca.

* * *

N/A: Olá todo mundo.

Ai está o primeiro capitulo espero que gostem. Me digam o que acham.

Vamos as respostas:

**SAMsamCullen**: Ta ai o primeiro capitulo pra você, e como já te disse o seu palpite está errado. Espero que goste. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando e fico mais feliz ainda em saber que você busca influencia na minha fic. É foi bem feio da minha parte, mas acho que ela já me perdoou depois desse presente. Bjos

**Hollidaay**: Essa coisa te disse errado porque não são eles não, não tem como ter uma humana no meio de um bando de vampiros eles não são tão malucos assim. Eu fico feliz que estejamos partilhando a mesma paixão. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta continuada, espero que você goste. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que você goste. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando, ta ai o primeiro capitulo pra você. Bjos

**witchysha**: Espero que você continue amando. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Oi pessoal. Bom, primeiro queria dizer que estou muito honrada de receber esse presente, mesmo que seja por circunstâncias tristes e bobas que ocorreram, mais que são passado. A Juh se tornou uma amiga do peito, em pouco tempo, já a considero como parte da família. Queria agradecer a ela por todos os conselhos, idéias (que ela tem de montão...), e pela amizade que ela demonstra.

Tenha certeza de que gosto muito de você.

E essa FIC, a partir de agora passou a significar muito pra mim, como se fosse uma planta, que você tem que cuidar para crescer.

Tenho certeza de que ela será ótima, assim como todas as outras que ela escreve.

Como já dá pra perceber pelo primeiro capitulo, a FIC será maravilhosa, bem romântica, assim como todo mundo gosta.

Então agradeçam a ela pela FIC, e aproveitem.

Beijos grandes da MahRathbone. Team Alisper forever!

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	3. Segundas Impressões

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Aceita o conselho dos outros, mas nunca desistas da tua própria opinião". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Primeiras impressões

**POV Jasper **

Quando dei por mim a aula já tinha terminado e todos estavam deixando a sala, mal vi o tempo passar a visão me minha frente roubava toda a minha atenção.

- Qual é a sua próxima aula? – Ela perguntou pegando a bolsa no chão.

Eu tive que coordenar meus pensamentos para não parecer um total idiota pra ela, era incrível como essa garota conseguia tirar minha concentração tão fácil.

- Literatura – Seria educado da minha parte perguntar qual seria a dela, mas eu acho que não poderia formular frases tão extensas.

Ela sorriu um pouco decepcionada, o que não conseguia entender era o porque dela querer ser minha amiga.

A maioria dos humanos tem medo de nós e se mantém afastados, por causa do instinto natural de preservar suas vidas.

- Que pena eu tenho biologia, então até mais – Ela sorriu mais uma vez e saiu da sala.

Eu fiquei sozinho e quando percebi isso sai rápido da sala.

Aquela garota me intrigava não conseguia parar de pensar nela, andei automaticamente até minha próxima aula e me sentei ao lado da Rosalie, ela ficou intrigada e me olhou.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Nada, porque?

- Você parece mais relaxado que hoje mais cedo – Ela ainda me media de cima a baixo.

Encolhi os ombros e fiquei olhando para frente.

**POV Alice**

Eu sai da sala o mais rápido que consegui ele não queria conversar e como a Lauren disse, ele é o mais arrogante dos Cullen, mas eu e essa minha mania de tentar confirmar tudo acabei falando com ele. E tudo que consegui foram os seus olhares de desprezo mesmo quando eu estava tentando ser simpática.

- E ai deu certo a sua tentativa de falar com o Hale? – Jéssica me perguntou quanto eu me juntei a ela e a Lauren na porta da sala de biologia.

- Claro que não, ele foi arrogante como sempre – Lauren respondeu por mim e eu estreitei os olhos pra ela.

Quem essa garota pensa que é para ficar respondendo por mim assim, eu estava pronta para dar uma resposta muito bem dada quando o professor nos mandou entrar. Eu a conhecia há algumas horas e ela já se sentia no direito de falar daquela forma de mim, sabia muito bem que Lauren seria a primeira pessoa fora da minha lista de possíveis amigos, junto com Jasper Hale claro que não estava nenhum um pouco interessado em ser meu amigo mesmo.

Quando elas me contaram sobre os Cullen, fiquei muito curiosa para saber o porque deles sempre se manterem na deles. Como não tenho medo de cara feia resolvi falar com eles. Não tive sorte logo com o primeiro que tentei.

As ultimas aulas passaram rápido e logo estávamos eu e Ângela, andando para o estacionamento, ela me ofereceu uma carona para casa quando soube que eu não tinha como ir embora.

Ângela, diferente da Lauren, era uma garota legal e falava pouco, então as nossas conversas eram mais eu falando e ela balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Eu perguntei tudo que podia sobre Forks, mas o que estava roubando minha atenção mesmo era uma família em particular.

Eu olhei rápido quando passamos por eles no estacionamento, Jasper estava encostado no carro falando com o irmão que a Jéssica disse se chamar Edward. Já estava me sentindo patética em ficar tão interessada em um cara que não foi nada mais que grosso comigo.

Entrei no carro da Ângela o mais rápido que pude tudo que eu queria era ir embora e ocupar minha mente com outra coisa.

**POV Jasper**

De repente Alice estava nos meus pensamentos e tudo que eu conseguia a sentir era a raiva dela contra mim, melhor, assim ela se mantém longe de mim.

Edward me olhou confuso assim que eu me juntei a ele no estacionamento. Eu não queria contar isso para ninguém, mas as coisas não funcionavam assim com ele, ler mentes é muito útil quando se quer espiar as pessoas. Mas como ele já tinha passado por isso com a Bella eu achei que ele poderia me ajudar de alguma forma.

- Com a Bella foi diferente, Jasper – Edward não gostava de se lembrar do passado, mas ele sentia a necessidade de me ajudar

- Eu sei – Concordei com ele e encostei no carro.

Eu sabia que isso não tinha nada a ver com o que ele passou com a Bella. Eu não tinha a necessidade pelo sangue da Alice, não mais que o normal pelo menos, como ele tinha pelo da Bella, antes dela se tornar uma vampira. Na verdade com Alice era o oposto, pensar nela me fez ver o quanto esse sacrifício que venho fazendo todos esses anos valeu a pena.

Eu a vi se aproximando do estacionamento com uma menina, chamada Ângela eu acho.

- Ela acha que você foi arrogante – Edward me falou depois de ler os seus pensamentos.

- Melhor assim – Eu falei pronto para entrar no carro e deixar essa escola de uma vez, mas ele parou na minha frente.

- Eu sei por experiência que não adianta fugir – Ele me falou com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Eu não estou tentando fugir, só preciso caçar – O olhei sério e ele saiu do caminho me deixando entrar no carro de uma vez.

Olhei para onde o carro de Ângela estava parado e ela e Alice já tinham ido embora.

É melhor que ela fique longe de mim e tudo que preciso é me convencer disso.

**POV Alice**

Eu cheguei em casa e me despedi da Ângela. Estava sozinha pela primeira vez nessa casa, então tomei algum tempo para olhar em volta e reparar nos detalhes, a sala tinha um sofá com 3 lugares em frente da tv e uma poltrona, onde vi Charlie sentado ontem, do lado esquerdo perto da janela. A cozinha tinha as portas dos armários pintadas de amarelo, acho que em uma tentativa de trazer algum sol pra essa cidade úmida, as cadeiras da mesa não combinavam, mas davam um ar muito aconchegante.

Resolvi fazer alguma coisa para comer e subir para o meu quarto para adiantar minha lição de casa. Sentada na minha nova cama pude ver pela janela quando começou a chover mais forte, esse cidade molhada e suas pessoas rabugentas.

Não sei porque é tão difícil pra alguém ser simpático com outra pessoa. Droga porque eu estou aqui me remoendo tentado entender Jasper Hale.

Ele não quer proximidade então eu vou dar o que ele quer, mas isso não significa que ele não me deixa intrigada, todos eles na verdade, toda aquela beleza não pode ser humana, deve ter alguma coisa de errada com eles, eu só não sabia dizer o que é, mas vou tentar descobrir.

Jéssica me disse para ficar longe deles que aparentemente eles são problema, não acho que esse seja o caso, ela é apenas ressentida que eles não querem fazer parte do seu grupinho exclusivo.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por barulhos no andar de baixo, Renée deve ter chegado. Desci as escadas rápido e a encontrei bebendo água na cozinha.

- Olá querida – Ela me cumprimentou sempre sorridente – Como foi o seu primeiro dia?

- Foi legal – Respondi

- Hum... Fez algum amigo?

- Conheci algumas pessoas – Eu estava soando muito sem entusiasmo e ela logo perceberia.

- Eles não foram legais com você? – Ela percebeu, droga.

- Foram todos muito simpáticos – Menos um, claro.

- Que bom – Ela voltou a sorrir – Vou preparar o jantar, quer me ajudar?

- Claro – Preciso ocupar minha mente e parar de pensar nele.

Hoje para jantar Renée estava parando uns dos peixes que Charlie pescou em alguma das suas viagens.

- Renée? – Eu chamei a atenção dela enquanto cortava os tomates na mesa.

- Sim – Ela se virou para me olhar.

- Você conhece os Cullen? – Ok eu sei que iria parar de pensar neles, mas que mal faria perguntar só de curiosidade.

- Sim – Ela falou empolgada e secando as mãos no pano de prato – Dr. Cullen trabalha no hospital, um excelente médico, mas porque pergunta?

- Não sei, eles me pareceram muito fechados na escola, e uma das meninas me disse que eles são problema – Tentei parecer desinteressada, mas acho que falhei.

- Esse povo fala porque não tem coisa melhor para fazer das suas vidas – Ela parecia irritada com isso – Eu admito que quando eles se mudaram pra cá há alguns anos, Charlie ficou um pouco preocupado, sabe garotos de cidade grande que vem morar em cidade pequena podem ser problema, mas eles são crianças ótimas e nós temos muito sorte da esposa do Dr. Cullen não gostar da cidade grande, ele é um médico muito competente.

Ela parecia grata o Dr. Cullen de alguma forma, talvez ele a tivesse ajudado no passado.

- Não dê atenção para o que as pessoas falam – Ela falou por ultimo e se virou para o fogão novamente.

Então aparentemente a Jéssica está ressentida, ela deve ter levado alguns fora deles.

O jantar foi mais agradável essa noite, Charlie parecia mais a vontade comigo e até se arriscou a puxar alguma conversa a respeito da escola, me contou que amanha de manhã o meu carro já estaria pronto e eu o agradeci por isso.

Talvez minha vida em Forks será melhor que eu esperava.

* * *

N/A: Olá minha crianças

Mais um capitulo pra vocês me digam o que acharam.

Vamos as respostas:

**Hollidaay**: Eu sou um animal foi isso que aconteceu, mas como eu já comecei esse presente, acho que ela já me perdoou. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Milena Fernandes**: Eu acho que vai ser bem diferente na verdade, mas acho que as semelhanças não vão faltar. Espero que goste. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Nesse tem algumas respostas, mas não muitas elas ainda vão demorar um pouco e surgir devagar. Obrigada por ler. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: A gente é assim mesmo faz tempestade em copo d'água e depois já estamos felizes aos abraços virtuais de novo. Ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**witchysha**: Você é toda esquisita flor, mas eu te amo mesmo assim. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Eles são mais que perfeitos. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros**: Obrigada linda e não fica chorando não, essas coisas minhas nem valem tanto a pena assim. Bjos.

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Oi gente!!!

E aí?O que acharam desse capitulo?

Caramba, eu amei. Já começaram os "problemas", vamos assim dizer. Acho que vocês me entendem.

A Alice achando ele um metido, mais mesmo assim procurando saber dos Cullen.

Ele, por sua vez, acha melhor assim, para ela não correr risco.

Ele não é um fofo?

Pois é, se no segundo capitulo já estamos presos na FIC, imagina os próximos.

Graças a nossa querida Juru.

Então, vamos esperar ansiosamente o próximo, contando as horas. (Eu pelo menos faço isso... Tesc, Tesc...)

Mordidinhas geladas pra vocês!

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	4. Velhas histórias de uma velha senhora

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Não existe o bom ou o mau; é o pensamento que os faz assim". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Velhas histórias de uma velha senhora.

**POV Alice**

Acordei às 9 horas e mesmo sendo sábado e eu não tendo aula não consegui voltar a dormir, resolvi sair da cama e comer alguma coisa. Na cozinha encontrei um bilhete da Renée com uma chave de carro.

Alice, 

O seu novo carro está estacionado na frente da casa, esperamos que goste. 

Amor, Renée 

Resolvi deixar o cereal pra lá e ir olhar meu carro logo de uma vez, mas quando estava pronta para sair da casa percebi que ainda estava de pijamas, então o melhor é trocar antes de sair.

Milagrosamente não estava chovendo apesar do tempo estar bastante fechado, vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca sem estampa, um moletom laranja e os meus tênis favoritos. Poderia não estar vestida como uma top model, mas pelo menos estava confortável para um dia em casa.

Desci as escadas correndo não agüentava mais de curiosidade para conhecer meu novo carrinho.

Lá estava ele estacionado na frente da casa, como Renée disse, não tinha nada de espetacular ou de diferente, mas era o meu primeiro carro.

Não sei qual modelo, mas podia dizer que era um carro velho, talvez foi fabricado bem antes que eu tenha nascido, mas ele é preto, é pequeno e é minha cara, então eu estou muito feliz com o presente.

Checando o carro vejo uma senhora subindo a rua, ela está com algumas sacolas e parece ter dificuldade em carregá-las, vou até ela para oferecer ajuda.

- A senhora precisa de ajuda? – Eu perguntei quando me aproximei.

- Obrigada querida – Ela me entrega as sacolas sorrindo e nós começamos a andar lado a lado – Você é a menina que vai morar com Renée e Charlie, não é?

- Sim, Alice Brandon – Eu respondo sorrindo.

Ela sorri também e balança a cabeça.

- Renée me disse da sua chegada – Ela disse abrindo o portãozinho da sua casa, que ficava ao lado da minha nova casa – Me chamo Margareth Finsk.

- É um prazer conhecer minha vizinha – Eu estava pronta para lhe devolver as sacolas e dar uma volta no meu carro novo, mas ela colocou a sua mão sobre a minha e sorriu.

- Fique eu vou fazer um chá para nós duas, tenho umas bolachas que fiz ontem, acho que você vai gostar – Ela abriu a porta da casa e me guiou para dentro.

Eu queria aproveitar meu carro, mas como sempre gostei de conversar com pessoas mais velhas e descobrir seus passado, normalmente, muito intrigante, a segui para a cozinha e coloquei as sacolas onde ela me indicou. Sentei na mesa da cozinha e a fiquei olhando colocar a água para ferver.

- Você gosta de chá de erva doce? – Ela se virou para mim sorrindo.

- Nunca experimentei – Confessei.

- Então você vai adorar – Ela prometeu e virou para a pia.

- A senhora mora a muito tempo em Forks? – Perguntei só para puxar papo, pela idade que ela aparentava ter qualquer resposta seria muito tempo.

- Nascida e criada – Ela se virou para mim mais uma vez e sorriu.

- Uau – Não consegui esconder minha surpresa.

- Nessa mesma casa – Ela olhou em volta enquanto comentava.

- A senhora morou nesta casa a vida toda? – Eu não sabia se estava surpresa ou impressionada. nunca imaginei passar mais que um ano nos lugares que chegava e a senhora Margareth tinha vivido nesta casa sua vida toda.

- Sim primeiro com meus pais, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha sete anos, então ficamos aqui somente eu e minha mãe – Ela falou já colocando a água quente nas xícaras – Quando me casei, John veio morar aqui conosco, mas logo a guerra começou e acabamos eu e minha mãe aqui sozinhas mais um vez e eu cuidei dela até o fim de sua vida.

- John morreu na guerra – Perguntei absorta demais na história para prestar atenção no chá quente na minha frente.

- O seu chá via esfriar querida – Ela me lembrou apontando minha xícara.

- Ah claro – Provei do chá e vi que a senhora Margareth tinha razão é um chá delicioso – É delicioso.

Ela sorriu contente e continuou a falar.

- Sim, John morreu na guerra – Ela respondeu minha pergunta.

- A senhora não se casou novamente? – Perguntei enxerida.

- E como poderia? John era o amor da minha vida – Ela falou séria e me ofereceu uma bolacha.

Os olhos dela pareciam tristes quando ela mencionou o falecido marido, eles deveriam ter vivido um amor muito grande.

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- John dançou comigo uma noite na festa que tinha na cidade naquele tempo e naquela mesma noite me disse que se casaria comigo – O seu rosto se iluminou com as memórias do passado.

Não pude evitar de sorrir.

- E ele cumpriu o que prometeu – Ela falou sorrindo – Namoramos e logo estávamos casados.

- Isso é incrível – Falei cada vez mais impressionada.

- Depois que já estávamos casados ele me confessou que gostava de mim desde o primeiro momento que me viu, mas só criou coragem para se aproximar naquele dia.

- Que lindo – Falei sorrindo abobalhada.

- Um tremendo de um covarde isso sim – Ela riu se divertindo do próprio comentário – Mas ele foi o único homem que eu fui capaz de amar.

Ela suspirou e não pude evitar de imitá-la.

- Eu tenho umas fotos, quer ver? – Ela me perguntou deixando a cadeira e indo para a sala.

- Claro iria adorar – O passado me fascinava, talvez por não saber o meu.

- Será que você pode me ajudar, aqui? – Ela falou da sala.

Levantei, fui até a sala e a encontrei perto de um armário.

- Pegue aquela caixa, por favor – Ela apontou e eu me estiquei para pegá-la.

Quando me virei ela já estava voltando para a cozinha, então resolvi segui-la. Nós sentamos na mesa novamente e ela abriu a caixa.

- Estes eram meus pais – Ela me falou passado uma foto muito velha e amarelada – Essa foto é do dia do casamento deles, naquele tempo as fotografias não eram tão comuns quanto agora.

- O seu pai morreu muito jovem – Afirmei olhando a foto do homem.

- Sim. Esses somos eu e John – Ela falou me entregando outra foto.

- Ele era um homem muito bonito – Falei admirando o casal, eles pareciam tão felizes juntos.

- E muito charmoso, também um verdadeiro cavalheiro sulista – Ela falou cheia de orgulho, pensei imediatamente em Jasper e seu sotaque sulista, ele com certeza sabia ser charmoso.

- Eu conheço alguém assim – Deixei escapar, mas logo me arrependi quando vi a cara de curiosidade de Margareth.

- Você está interessada em alguém? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não na verdade só um pouco curiosa, sobre alguém – Tentei parecer indiferente, mas acho que falei.

- Quem? Eu conheço todos nessa cidade – Ela me olhava nos olhos.

- Os Cullen – Já estava me sentindo totalmente ridícula com essa história.

Seu rosto se iluminou em entendimento.

- Você os conhece?

- Eu os conheço a muito tempo – Ela falou como quem conta um segredo.

- Mas pensei que eles tinham mudado para cá a uns dois anos – Estava confusa.

Como Margareth poderia conhecê-los a tanto tempo? Se Jéssica me disse que eles mudaram para a cidade a uns dois anos atrás.

- Mas pensei que eles tinham mudado pra cá recentemente?

- Eles já moraram aqui, muitos anos atrás – Ela respondeu retirando as xícaras da mesa e tentando evitar o assunto.

O que mais me perturbou na sua frase foi o fato de falar muitos anos atrás e não alguns anos atrás como qualquer pessoa diria.

- Quantos anos atrás? – Perguntei olhando a minha mão com medo de parecer entremetida.

- Isso é tudo história são velhas histórias de uma velha senhora – Ela falou um pouco séria demais – Que a maioria das pessoas diria caduca.

- Eu quero saber – Insisti.

Ela me olhou pensando suas escolhas, mas sentou na mesa com a cara decidida.

- Minha mãe costumava contar que quando ela era criança, uma família se mudou para Forks – Ela contou em tom de segredo – Todos ficaram impressionados com a sua imensa beleza e na época eles não eram eram duas mulheres e três homens.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que ela me contava.

- Ela dizia que eles se mudaram as presas, porque as pessoas começaram a comentar e criar especulações.

- Que tipo de especulações? – Perguntei me aproximando dela para não perder nenhum detalhe.

- Que eles não eram humanos – Ela respondeu séria.

- Como assim?

- Hora Alice pense, eles se mudaram pra cá quando minha mãe era uma criança e agora estão de volta ainda tão belos quando antes – Ela falou quase como quem dá uma bronca.

- Você está me dizendo que aquela família da época da sua mãe são os Cullen de agora? – Perguntei incrédula, talvez aquela mulher estivesse mesmo maluca.

- Você gosta de histórias de terror?

Apenas assenti. Ela se levantou e foi para a sala, eu ainda estava tentado acreditar na história que aquela senhora me contava. Ela voltou com um livro nas mãos.

- Nem tudo é ficção – Ela me entregou o livro e sorriu – Se não se importa tenho algumas coisas para terminar – Falou me mandando embora.

- Mas eu queria – Ela não deixou terminar.

- Leia o livro você vai entender – Ela falou sorrindo e fechou a porta, quase na minha cara.

Caminhei até em casa pensando em tudo que tinha ouvido, é provavelmente Margareth já estava um pouco caduca, entrei em casa e pela primeira vez olhei o livro que ela me deu. Drácula de Bram Stoker 

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas

Capitulo novo com histórias novas. Margareth deixou Alice com a pulga atrás da orelha vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Vamos as respostas:

**SAMsamCullen**: Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Ela é muito curiosa não vai desistir tão fácil. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para essa resposta. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Ela é bem chatinha, concordo. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Ta ai mais, espero que goste. Bjos

**Hollidaay**: O retorno...kk Isso você vai ter que ler pra saber a resposta. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Dessas perguntas eu só posso responder a ultima, ta ai mais um capitulo pra você. Bjos

**witchysha**: Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu só não me sinto como o Ângela quando a gente ta conversando pelo email...kk Eles estão sendo muito útil, se bem que eu nem passei da metade de Crepúsculo ainda. IlovU. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Hey galerinha!

Capitulo legal esse neah?

Alice ganhando seu carrinho, ajudando uma velhinha, que por sinal sabe bastante sobre os Cullen.

Não sei se sou apenas eu, mais não a acho caduca..hehe

É claro que a Alice tinha de elogiar o Jasper em algum momento, mais vamos concordar que ele é MUITO charmoso, e não só isso...Mais é melhor parar por aqui.

A senhora deu uma pista bem grande pra Alice, e tenho certeza de que ela vai encaixar as peças.

Agora é só esperar.

Até a próxima.

Beijões.

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	5. Um dia da caça outro do caçador

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Quem vive deve morrer, passando da natureza para a eternidade". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Um dia da caça outro do caçador.

**POV Jasper**

Edward estava correndo ao meu lado, ele me olhou confuso e então parou.

- O que foi? – Parei para olhá-lo.

- Os seus pensamentos mudaram – Ele falou ainda me analisando.

- Do que você está falando?

- Jasper, eu não acho isso uma boa idéia – Edward me olhava sério e uma ruga se formou na sua testa, ele estava realmente preocupado.

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando a aluna nova, Alice.

- Eu sei – Falei pra ele e encostei em uma arvore próxima.

- Eu não quero que você tenha problemas. Ela pode se machucar – Ele me olhou nos olhos e imediatamente leu os meus pensamentos.

Ele sabia que eu sentia a pouca fé que ele tinha em mim, mas eu sabia que se quisesse poderia me controlar e seria muito mais forte que ele tinha sido.

Vou me manter afastado dela e deixá-la seguir com a sua vida.

- Eu tenho fé em você – Ele estava só sendo condescendente – Mas sei que você não vai conseguir ficar longe dela muito tempo.

- Eu sei o que todos vocês pensam de mim. Não preciso ler mentes para saber que eu sou um problema para essa família – Agora eu estava irritado.

Não precisa de nenhum deles mentido e fingindo que estava tudo bem. Quando sabia muito bem que eu era o único que trazia problemas pra eles, com a minha fraqueza.

- Jasper – Ele tentou me acalmar, mas esse era o meu papel por aqui, então ele não teve sucesso.

- Vamos parar de fingir que as coisas estão bem Edward, quando nós dois sabemos que não estão – Eu estava gritando e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Edward estava se sentindo perdido com o meu comportamento, eu nunca falava minhas frustrações em alto e bom som. Ele sempre tinha que vasculhar a minha mente para descobrir coisas ao meu respeito.

- Jasper – Ele tentou novamente, mas eu sabia que não queria ouvir mais mentiras vindas dele.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho – Falei pra ele e sai em disparada pela floresta.

Ele poderia facilmente me alcançar, mas preferiu me dar um tempo para pensar.

Passei o resto do dia caçando sozinho, tinha conseguido bloquear todos os meus outros pensamentos, mas o rosto da Alice continua a me assombrar.

Eu não tinha idéia de como poderia lidar com aquela situação, era muito novo pra mim. Tinha a visto apenas uma vez e foi o que bastou para ela fica cravada na minha mente.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Voltei pra casa e todos estavam na sala, Carlisle estava preocupado, nós somos a sua família e ele sentia a necessidade de resolver os problemas. Esme estava ressentida até bastante magoada, Edward provavelmente contou para todos o que eu tinha dito. Ele me olhava com reprovação, não tinha gostado de me ouvir falando tudo que disse. Bella sentia dó e era tudo o que eu não precisava agora. Rosalie e Emmett estavam apenas preocupados, com certeza pensando que eu não me controlaria e nós teríamos que mudar de novo.

- Filho – Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar, como sempre – Eu entendo que você está um pouco confuso.

Era só essa que me faltava ter que aturar todos eles com pena de mim.

- Eu não preciso disso – Estava pronto para sair, mas Esme alcançou o meu braço.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade – Agora eu tinha certeza que Edward tinha contado toda a nossa conversa – Eu não quero saber de você dizendo por ai ou até se sentindo parte menos importante dessa família. Nós amamos você.

Eu sabia disso, claro que sabia. Sentia tudo a minha volta.

- Eu sei – Confirmei o que ela já tinha certeza.

- Você está pensando em nos deixar? – Carlisle perguntou sério se aproximado de nós.

Abaixei a cabeça, não tinha certeza que poderia fazer isso, mas sabia que eu não poderia mais ficar causando problemas para eles

- Edward? – Esme se virou para ele, ela estava impaciente.

- Eu posso responder – Estava irritado, não precisava dele falando por mim.

- Então responda – Ela me falou brava e muito magoada.

Eu não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta, não tinha decidido.

Esme olhou para Edward de novo quando eu não respondi.

- Ele acha que deve fazer isso, mas não tem certeza que será capaz de ficar longe da família – Edward falou depois de vários olhares de Esme.

Eu o entendia não era fácil negar coisas para ela, todos nós a víamos como nossa mãe e a respeitávamos como tal.

- Você não deve ficar longe de nós – Essa situação estava deixando Esme muito magoada e eu não gostava disso.

- Eu não entendo qual é o problema aqui – Rosalie falou pela primeira vez – Esse drama todo é pela nova aluna ou pelo fato que você não consegue se controlar perto deles.

- Rosalie – Carlisle a repreendeu com medo que as suas palavras poderiam causar em mim.

- Eu vou embora – Quando falei isso Esme me olhou com o coração partido – Porque já causei problemas demais pra todos vocês.

- Filho, nós somos uma família e família permanece junta mesmo diante de problemas – Carlisle estava quase tão magoado quando Esme.

- Carlisle eu... – Tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Se você acha que não pode se controlar perto dessa garota, então todos nós nos mudamos.

Quando ele disse isso todos os sentimentos na sala mudaram. Passou de estresse a irritação.

- Eu não tenho problemas para me controlar perto dela, não mais que o normal pelo menos – Não gosto de admitir minhas fraquezas para todos eles, mas sentia a necessidade de deixar tudo bem explicado – E não faria todos se mudarem, quando sei que isso não vai adiantar nada pra mim.

- Nós somos uma família, ficaremos juntos e vamos todos te ajudar a melhorar – Esme falou decidida.

- Eu sou um monstro, nunca vou ser capaz de ser como vocês.

- Não fale assim, você passou muito tempo em guerra, achando que aquela era a única maneira de ser, a mudança nunca é fácil – Bella falou pela primeira vez.

Ela sentia a necessidade de lutar pela família que fazia parte.

- Se essa garota gostar de você também, não tem porque manter esse tipo de sentimento longe – Ela sabia o que estava falando, tinha passado por isso.

- Eu nunca condenaria Alice e esse tipo de existência – Nunca seria capaz de fazer o que Edward fez.

Eu poderia até manipular os sentimentos da Alice para que ela sinta repulsa ou até medo de mim, para mantê-la longe.

- Nessie voltou – Rosalie falou olhando para a porta ainda fechada.

Todos estavam tão absortos na conversa que sequer ouviram quando ela se aproximou da casa.

Bella foi para a porta receber a filha.

Eu sabia que a nossa discussão acabaria aqui.

Nessie tinha passado o ultimo ano viajando com Jacob, mesmo contra a vontade da Bella e as caras feias de Edward.

Depois de receber os dois subi para o meu quarto para ficar sozinho, iria aproveitar que ela tinha voltado e todos as atenções não estariam voltadas em mim.

- Tio Jazz? – Nessie colocou a cabeça dentro do meu quarto.

Virei na sua direção e sorri. Nós tínhamos uma ligação especial, a via como uma verdadeira filha.

- Entre Nessie.

Ela veio em minha direção e sentou no meu colo me abraçando.

- Mamãe me contou que você vai embora – Ela estava com o coração partido e começou a chorar contra o meu peito.

- Nessie – Mandei uma onda de tranqüilidade e conforto para ela, não queria vê-la chorando por minha causa.

- Não vai adiantar – Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você mudou de idéia, certo?

Soou quase como uma ordem, mas ela estava acostumada a todos nessa casa fazendo as suas vontades.

- Não sei – Fui sincero com ela, como sempre era.

- Eu quero conhecer essa garota – Ela falou decidida.

- O problema não é só ela.

- Então qual é?

Ela sabia as minhas razões, mesmo nunca falando sobre a minha incapacidade de controle.

- Se eu a machucar, vamos ter que mudar mais uma vez. Eu não sei se posso continuar lutando contra as minhas vontades – Ela me olhou fundo nos olhos, sentindo a minha dor.

- Tio Jazz, porque eu posso sentar aqui assim no seu colo e você não me machuca? – Ela estava séria, eu não pude acreditar no que ela estava me perguntando.

- Nunca seria capaz de fazer mal algum a você.

- Porque você me ama, certo? – Eu assenti mesmo não entendo onde ela pretendia chegar – Mesmo eu sendo meio humana.

- Com você é diferente – Agora tinha entendido onde ela pretendia chegar.

- Porque você me ama. Então porque você não pode amar essa garota, também?

- Nessie as coisas não são tão simples assim.

- Não seja bobo, claro que são. O que aconteceu com você foi o mesmo que aconteceu com Jacob. Você achou a pessoa que deve passar o resto da sua vida - Ela falava como quem tinha resolvido o mistério do Santo Graal.

Eu não poderia esperar menos da minha sobrinha, é claro que ela acreditaria em amor à primeira vista, estava vivendo isso.

- Quando eu vou poder conhecê-la? – Eu tive que rir da sua atitude, só mesmo Nessie para resolver um problema tão rápido.

- Na segunda se você for para a escola.

Ela fez uma carreta, mas depois riu.

- Odeio a escola.

- Como toda adolescente – Acrescentei ainda rindo.

- Tenho que ir contar tudo da viagem pra tia Rosalie, se precisar é só chamar – Ela falou já pronta para deixar o quarto.

- Nessie – A chamei e ela se virou para me olhar – Obrigado.

Ela voou em minha direção e me abraçou forte.

- Eu te amo tio Jazz.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas coisinhas

Mais um capitulo pra vocês, agora com mais alguns dos nossos personagens favoritos.

No próximo teremos mais um pouco de interação entre o Jasper e a Alice.

Vamos as respostas:

**Viih. best**: Eu também espero que sim, vamos torcer. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Ta ai mais para acabar com a sua ansiedade. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Seja bem vinda nessa também, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ela deu o Drácula, primeiro porque eu amo esse livro e depois porque ele é onde o mito do vampiro começou na literatura, então como ela disse para a Alice "nem tudo é ficção". Espero que esteja esclarecido. Ta atualizado. Bjos

**witchysha**: Nem é nada você o abandonou, coitadinho...Isso me lembra que tenho que ir lá no sebo comprar um pra mim também, não deveria ter te dado aquele...kk. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta ai mais, mas acho que a cada capitulo a fic vai te deixar mais curiosa. Bjos

**Big Banana**: Obrigada linda, eu fico super feliz que você goste. Eu também adoro Alisper, acho que dá pra perceber pelas minhas fics, mas escrevo dos outros casais também. Vamos torcer juntas pela Alice. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: E mais um elemento foi acrescentado na história da Bella. Vai demorar um pouco, mas a história dela via ser contada. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: kk...Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ta ai mais pra ti. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

E aí gente!Mana Mah na área. Okay, muito trash isso, mais vamos ao que interessa.

Tadinho do nosso loirinho!A fossa dele é profunda, mais creio que ele vai sair dessa. Ele tem que sair.

Se achar um fraco, é o que o faz ser fraco. Quem sabe se pensasse mais positivo, não melhoraria?

Pelo menos a família tentou provar pra ele, que ele era amado igualmente.

Não sei se fui só eu, o que provavelmente não, mais.....

Vocês não acharam a Nessie uma fofa?

Eu achei... e muito!

Então, meu recado ta dado.

Bjs gelados,

E até a próxima.

PS: Se curiosidade matasse, não restaria nem ossos de mim.

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	6. Fazendo amigos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Algumas quedas servem para que nos levantemos mais felizes". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Fazendo amigos.

**POV Alice**

Passei o resto do fim de semana lendo o livro que Margareth me deu. Claro que agora olhando eles do outro lado do estacionamento, tudo me parece absurdo demais. Definitivamente ela estava ficando caduca.

- Oi Alice – Ângela parou ao meu lado sempre sorridente.

- Oi Ângela – Retribui o sorriso.

- Como foi o fim de semana? – Ela me perguntou quando já andávamos em direção a sala.

- Normal não fiz nada de mais – A não ser claro ficar me torturando por causa de uma história maluca de uma velha mais maluca ainda.

- Oi Ângela, oi Alice – Jéssica falou parando na nossa frente, nos fazendo parar também.

Olhei de relance para onde eles estavam e vi Jasper me encarando, virei o rosto em direção a Jéssica.

- Oi Jéssica – Eu e Ângela falamos juntas.

- Vocês viram que a Renesmee está de volta?– Jéssica falou já fazendo fofocas.

Claro que eu tinha reparado na menina que eu não sabia quem era. Ela é perfeita até mais que a loira Rosalie, ela tem os cabelos ruivos, cobre na verdade, quase como os do Edward, suas feições lembram a de uma boneca antiga, como se cada centímetro de pele tivesse sido esculpido para ser perfeito. E o rapaz que estava perto dela, que pelo comportamento era o seu namorado, não desapontava em beleza, uma beleza muito diferente de todos eles, ele tinha a pele escura e não pálida quase branca dos outros e estava sorrindo mostrando os dentes perfeitos.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntei para Jéssica quando voltamos a andar.

- Ela é sobrinha do Doutor Cullen, de tempos em tempos ela fica com eles. Ela morou aqui a um ano atrás e ao que parece está de volta – Jéssica disparou a falar e parecia que não pararia mais, nunca vi para gostar tanto de fofocas assim.

Apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, olhei pra trás por cima do ombro e vi a me olhando e sorrindo, não pude evitar sorrir de volta, um ser tão perfeito assim é difícil negar alguma coisa.

Entramos na sala e me sentei no mesmo lugar de sexta. Vi Jasper entrar na sala e sentar atrás de mim, me mantive virada para frente. Não podia negar que tudo que Margareth tinha me contado e somado ao livro que li, tinha me deixado um pouco assustada, poderia ser tudo mentira, mas eu não podia evitar.

Que bobagem é claro que era tudo mentira, não existem essas coisas de vampiros, aquilo não passa de uma maluquice inventada por um irlandês maluco.

- Alice – A voz de Jasper falando o meu nome com aquele sotaque quase imperceptível, fizeram todos os pelos da minha espinha arrepiarem.

Respirei fundo e me virei lentamente em sua direção.

Ele estava sorrindo em toda a sua perfeição e o meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Oi – Minha voz quase não saiu, mas mesmo assim sorri pra ele.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a professora iniciou a aula me forçando a virar para frente.

Não tinha percebido o quando estava imóvel quando o músculo do meu pescoço começou a doer, me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas de repente me senti relaxar.

Isso era estranho, mas preferi ignorar e continuar tomando notas da matéria.

O sinal soou e todos começaram a deixar a sala. Demorei o máximo que poderia para guardar as minhas coisas não tinha certeza que conseguiria andar em linha reta com Jasper me olhando, mas ele também não levantou não sabia dizer se ele estava dormindo ou alguma coisa assim e não percebeu o fim da aula.

Não poderia enrolar mais, até porque perderia o sinal da próxima aula. Levantei da cadeira não confiando nas minhas pernas, e comecei a andar devagar para não cair de cara no chão.

- Alice – A sua voz acabou com o rosto do meu equilíbrio.

Iria cair e ainda por cima levar umas duas carteiras junto, quando senti dois braços fortes e gelados, me segurando.

Ele rapidamente me colocou de pé e se afastou a uma distância segura como se estivasse com medo da minha reação.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado – Ele falou rindo um pouco.

- Obrigada – Tentei parecer no controle mas a minha voz me traiu.

Ele ficou me olhando profundamente e dessa vez não abaixei o olhar, até que o sinal da próxima aula tocou. Droga vou me atrasar.

- Tenho que ir – Falei sem olhá-lo e me virei para sair da sala dessa vez com um pé na frente do outro.

Consegui deixar a sala sem mais nenhum incidente, mas cheguei atrasada na sala, o que significava detenção depois. Droga.

Na hora do almoço me sentei com as mesmas pessoas da semana passada, de onde estava podia ver a mesa dos Cullen.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais ridículo.

Porque eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos deles, especialmente um deles?

Levantei-me rápido fazendo todos na mesa me olharem confusos. Sorri sem jeito.

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer – Falei e sai rápido em direção a cantina.

Parei e fiquei olhado quais eram as minhas opções sem prestar muita atenção.

- Oi – Uma voz extremamente doce e musical falou perto de mim.

Virei o rosto para ver quem era e dei de cara com Renesmee, que assim de perto parecia ainda mais perfeita, se é que isso era possível.

- Oi – Falei e sorri impressionada com toda aquela beleza.

- Você é a Alice, certo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Assenti ainda meio abestalhada com aquela menina que estava parada na minha frente.

- É um prazer te conhecer – Ela falou estendo a mão para que eu pegasse – Me chamo Renesmee, mas prefiro Nessie.

- É um prazer - Falei pregando a sua mão que não era tão fria quando as do Jasper, mas mesmo assim parecia que ela estava segurando um copo frio antes de me cumprimentar.

Olhei para a mesa dos Cullen e reparei que todos eles estavam olhando furiosamente para Nessie.

Ela seguiu o meu olhar e jogou a mão.

- Não liga pra eles – Falou sorrindo.

Sorri fraco e desviei o olhar.

- Nessie é um apelido bem incomum – Afirmei rindo tentando não soar rude, para mudar de assunto.

- Assim como o meu nome – Ela falou girando os olhos e rindo – Só posso dizer que os meus pais são muito criativos e o meu namorado um piadista – Ela riu ainda mais e não pude deixar de acompanhá-la.

- Ele que te deu esse apelido? – Perguntei ainda me divertindo com o seu comentário.

- Eu mesmo – O rapaz de pele morena se aproximou, laçando a cintura dela com os braços e depositando um beijo suave no seu rosto.

- Alice este é o Jacob – Ela falou sorrindo da atitude dele.

- É um prazer – Falei estendendo a mão e ele a pegou sorrindo.

Agora a coisa tinha mudado completamente, a sua pele é quente muito quente, quase febril.

- É um prazer Alice – Ele falou sempre sorrindo.

- Vocês vão morar aqui em Forks também? – Perguntei puxando assunto.

- Eu vou morar com tio Carlisle por um tempo e Jacob é daqui mesmo ele mora na reserva de La Push – Nessie respondeu e Jacob assentiu.

- Você também é nova por aqui – Ele me perguntou soltando Nessie e parando ao seu lado.

- Mudei na semana passada, vou morar com o chefe Swan e a esposa dele – Contei a minha breve história em Forks.

- Eles te adotaram? – Nessie perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade é mais como um lar provisório.

- Charlie é um grande amigo do meu pai – Jacob me contou.

- Qual é o nome do seu pai? – Perguntei para tentar descobrir se já tinha ouvido Charlie falando dele.

- Billy Black – Respondeu, mas eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar dele.

Nós teríamos conversado mais se não fosse pelo sinal do fim do intervalo soar.

- Qual aula você tem agora? – Nessie me perguntou andando do meu lado para fora do refeitório.

- Educação física.

- Estamos juntas nessa – Ela falou sorrindo e enganchou o seu braço no meu.

Quando chegamos na porta do ginásio ela se despediu de Jacob e nós entramos.

Andamos juntas até o vestiário. Nessie era como eu, falava pelos cotovelos então a nossa conversa toda foi uma briga para saber quem falava mais, passamos toda a aula conversando sentadas em um dos bancos da arquibancada, ela tinha convencido o professor a nos deixar de fora do jogo de handebol.

Ela tinha um poder incrível de persuasão.

Já conversávamos como velhas amigas.

Saímos da aula e nos despedimos no corredor e cada uma seguiu para a sua aula.

Minhas ultimas aulas passaram rápido e logo estaria indo pra casa se não fosse a maldita detenção que tinha que cumprir.

Suspirei pesadamente e sai da sala de aula e caminhei devagar até a sala de detenção. Sentei onde a supervisora mandou e abri o caderno para fingir fazer alguma coisa.

Logo os meus pensamentos estavam no meu motivo de obsessão.

Comecei a fazer uma lista de tudo que sabia sobre vampiros e ver qual dessas se encaixavam neles.

Vampiros são criaturas da noite, isso obviamente está riscado já que eles vêem para a escola e isso acontece durante o dia.

Eles não podem andar na luz do sol, isso dificilmente poderia confirmar acho que não existe coisa como sol em Forks, mas claro que esse poderia ser o motivo deles morarem aqui. Então vou deixar essa para confirmar depois, só não sei como.

Sangue, mais uma que nunca vou saber já que não estou disposta a me cortar só para ver se algum deles me ataca.

Pele fria, isso com certeza se enquadra ao Jasper, mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto a Nessie. E o Jacob está totalmente fora dessa.

Paro para olhar o tinha escrito e percebo o quanto sou ridícula, fecho o caderno e fico olhando a chuva pela janela.

Perco o foco do que estou vendo e de repente estou em outro lugar, o mesmo lugar da outra vez, mas tem alguma coisa diferente através do fogo consigo ver o Jasper.

Antes que tenho a chance de ver mais alguma coisa a supervisora passa a mão na frente do meu rosto me fazendo voltar.

- Você já pode ir pra casa – Ela falou mal humorada.

Peguei minhas coisas e deixei a sala em direção ao estacionamento.

Sentei dentro de meu carro e apoiei a cabeça no volante, essas visões sempre me perturbavam, mas dessa vez foi diferente, alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Dei a partida e deixei o estacionamento.

* * *

N/A: Olá chuchus

Mais uma capitulo novinho pra vocês, essa Nessie não é demais? Adoro ela, muito fofa.

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Eu também estou torcendo...ela é demais. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Ela é demais. Calma já te falei que você vai acabar tendo um treco e não vou me responsabilizar. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Big Banana**: Eu fico mais que feliz em saber que você está gostando. Espero que goste desse também. Obrigada. Bjos

**MaryS2Pink**: Seja bem vinda então. Eles são realmente muito fofos juntos. Adorei a sua dica, tentei melhorar nesse espero que tenha conseguido. Obrigada. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli**: Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Ela é uma fofa realmente, eu também queria. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Viih. best**: Obrigada. Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Oh my God!Choquei gente!O que foi esse capitulo Dona Juru?

Caramba, muito legal mesmo...

O Jasper encarando a Alice, ele usando seus poderes pra relaxar ela-o que eu amo de paixão são esses poderes, mais abafa..- um pouco do coordenação da Bella passou para a Alice-piada escrota,eu sei-.....

Mais....A Renéesme conheceu a Alice de verdade!!!

Aê! Palmas...

Adorei esse poder de persuadir da Nessie, muito útil...-Queria ter isso também..-

Bom, essas visões da Alice estão me deixando cada vez mais curiosa, mais essa curiosidade só a Dona Juru que poderá matar.

Até a próxima então..Beijos gelados pra vocês!

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	7. Família, ruim com eles, pior sem eles

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"A paixão ensina a razão aos homens". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Família, ruim com eles, pior sem eles.

**POV Jasper**

Nessie escolheu por voltar pra casa com Jacob, provavelmente prevendo que isso aconteceria.

Estamos todos reunidos na sala, mais uma vez, esperando ela entrar. Ela entra de mãos dadas com o namorado e sorri pra mim, sorrio e volta e ela ergue as sobrancelhas varias vezes de maneira divertida. Claro que ela não está preocupada em ser confrontada por todos, mas como não gosta de discussões prefere evitá-las.

- Nessie minha filha – Bella chama a sua atenção e ela senta ao lado da mãe.

Jacob passa por mim em direção a cozinha, sem se preocupar nadinha com o rumo que essa conversa vai tomar. Ele sabe do efeito que a Nessie tem em todos nessa casa.

- O que você fez foi muito imprudente – Rosalie falou dando bronca na sobrinha.

- Imprudente porque? – Ela perguntou olhando-a séria.

- Nessie meu amor – Bella iria responder, de forma muito mais calma, claro – Você não vê que se aproximando dessa garota torna as coisas muito mais difíceis para o Jasper.

Nessie me olhou brevemente e depois olhou para a mãe estreitando os olhos.

- Eu estou ajudando – Ela falou como se fosse obvio.

- Como você pode estar ajudando? – Edward perguntou um pouco irritado – Ela já está ficando desconfiada.

Todos olharam para ele imediatamente, inclusive eu. Isso era uma coisa nova que ele não tinha compartilhado conosco ainda.

- O que ela sabe? – Perguntei ansioso, temendo sua resposta.

- De tudo, na verdade – Ele me respondeu o pior, claro – Mas não tem certeza ainda, acha que tudo não passa de uma maluquice de uma velha mais maluca ainda.

Todos ficam confusos com essa, quem era essa mulher que desconfiava de nós?

- Ela não desconfia tem certeza – Ele respondeu minha duvida e andou na minha direção – Ela é vizinha dos Swan, uma senhora muito idosa que lembra de algumas histórias.

- Ela é um problema? – Carlisle falou pela primeira vez, ele estava preocupado com essa nova descoberta.

- Não, como disse ela é muito idosa e as pessoas dizem ser caduca.

Essa habilidade do Edward é muito útil para nós proteger, no menor sinal de que as pessoas estão ficando desconfiadas ao nosso respeito nos mudamos para outro lugar.

- Já que ela não é um problema, o que vamos fazer em relação a essa menina? – Rosalie perguntou, e eu não gostei do tom da sua voz.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei me irritando com a maneira que ela estava se sentindo a respeito da Alice.

- Ah, por favor – Ela falou jogando a mão – Todos nós sabemos que você não vai conseguir se controlar perto dela.

Quando ela disse isso todos os sentimentos da sala mudaram e Nessie a olhou com a cara fechada.

- Ele vai sim – Ela falou aborrecida.

- Tudo bem Nessie você não precisa comprar minhas batalhas – Falei para ela se calar e continuei olhando Rosalie de maneira desafiadora. Emmett imediatamente ficou tenso e se posicionou de maneira a defender sua esposa se preciso – Qual é o seu problema comigo, Rosalie?

Ela deu de ombros, mas não parou de me encarar.

- Você sempre é a causa dos nossos problemas – Ela se levantou do sofá e andou na minha direção – É o único aqui que não sabe se controlar.

Ela apontou o dedo para mim e o clima dentro da sala começou a ficar pior, em parte por minha causa que não estava controlando minha raiva e todos acabaram tendo uma pequena dose dela.

- Rosalie – Esme falou para tentar restabelecer a ordem na família.

- Não, deixa-a falar o que tem a dizer – Fiz sinal para Esme não interromper mais, ainda encarando a mulher na minha frente.

- Você por um acaso vai negar que sempre acabamos nos mudando por sua causa? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura para me desafiar.

- É mais difícil para o ele do que é para qualquer um de nós – Carlisle falou para tentar interceder por mim.

- Até quando você vai usar a desculpa de ter vivido tempo demais da forma que viveu? – Ela falou gargalhando forçado – Isso foi a mais de 100 anos, não acha que já deveria ter superado.

- Você não sabe do que está falando – A acusei imitando o seu gesto de antes e apontando um dedo na sua cara.

- Já chega – Esme falou brava, ela não gostava quando brigávamos então sempre colocava um fim – Rosalie você tem que aprender de uma vez por todas que cada um de nós tem suas limitações.

Rosalie não falou nada, pois sabia que Esme falava a verdade. Ela mesma teve que ser controlada quando a Nessie nasceu, essa sua obsessão por ter filhos, fez dela muito super protetora.

- Jasper, querido – Esme falou se aproximando de mim e colocando a mão no meu rosto – Você gosta dessa garota?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa, não sabia como responder.

- Não sei – Fui sincero e ela sorriu.

- Você acredita que vai ficar tudo bem? – Perguntou sem tirar a mão do meu rosto.

- Sim – Respondi sorrindo para ela.

Alice me fazia sentir esperança, como se ela pudesse me ajudar a ser alguém melhor.

- Então esse assunto está encerado – Ela falou olhando todos na sala, para colocar um fim na conversa – A partir de agora isso é problema do Jasper e nós só vamos dar apoio.

Rosalie jogou as mãos irritada e saiu da sala com Emmett no seu encalço.

- Obrigado – Agradeci sinceramente a Esme e deixei a casa logo depois.

Precisava ficar longe de todo o turbilhão de emoções que essa família tinha se transformado. Corri para dentro da floresta sem prestar atenção exatamente para onde ia. Quando percebi estava parado olhando a casa dos Swan, Alice tinha acabado de chegar e estava conversando com a vizinha, não queria ouvir mais não posso fazer nada se minha audição é super desenvolvida.

- Depois eu devolvo seu livro – Ela falou para a mulher.

- Gostou? – A mulher perguntou sem tirar os olhos das flores que mexia na varanda da casa.

- Muito, é um livro muito bom – Alice respondeu sincera.

- Já sei – A vizinha falou sorrindo para Alice – Você agora está me achando uma velha maluca.

Esta deveria ser a vizinha que Edward falou saber sobre nós.

- Não imagina – Alice falou um pouco sem jeito – É só que essa história é um pouco difícil de acreditar.

- Bom – A senhora falou dando de ombros – Isso já é com você.

Ela entrou em casa e Alice andou até a porta da sua casa, agora ela estava muito confusa e coçava a cabeça como quem tenta organizar os pensamentos.

Ela subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, jogou a mochila no chão e deitou na cama bufando cansada. Ela logo adormeceu e eu aproveitei essa oportunidade para entrar no seu quarto e vê-la mais de perto, desde hoje cedo quando a segurei para não cair me cima das carteiras na sala de aula, que tenho ansiado por senti-la em meus braços novamente.

Entrei no quarto e a vi deitada de bruços na cama sem sequer ter dado ao trabalho de tirar os tênis. Fico a observando por um longo tempo até que ela fica inquieta e começa a se mexer na cama e se sentir desconfortável e assustada, talvez estivesse tendo algum pesadelo.

O que eu não daria agora pela habilidade do Edward de ler mentes.

Logo seu sono voltou ao ritmo normal e ela ficou mais tranqüila. Vendo-a dormir tão profundamente era revigorante, agora entendia o porque do Edward passar todas as noites só assistindo Bella dormir, quando ela ainda era humana.

Ela sorriu levemente e se sentiu feliz, provavelmente o sonho tinha mudado e agora estava mais agradável.

Comecei a olhar o quarto, nunca tinha estado aqui antes e tudo me parecia muito fora do lugar, ela não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de organizada. A cadeira perto da janela tinha algumas roupas jogadas, me aproximei e peguei um moletom laranja nas mãos, ele era o que tinha o seu cheio de forma mais marcante, talvez era um que ela gostava muito de usar.

Isso me deu uma idéia, mas acho que ela não iria gostar muito quando descobrisse.

Dobrei o moletom e segurei firme para não mudar de idéia, estou fazendo por uma boa causa, vai ser muito mais fácil conviver com ela se estiver acostumado com o seu cheiro, e também tê-lo comigo quando ela não estiver perto, vai ser muito bom.

Ouvi o carro da senhora Swan se aproximando, hora de deixar a casa. Olho para Alice, dormindo, mais uma vez e saio quando o carro já está estacionado na frente da casa.

Cheguei na escola e logo foi para a aula que tinha com Alice, me sentei no lugar de sempre e fiquei esperando.

Ela entrou na sala conversando com a menina que não sabia ao certo o nome. Ela se virou na minha direção e sorriu fraco, retribui o sorriso a olhando nos olhos.

Elas se separaram e Alice andou graciosamente até mim, para sentar no seu lugar. Ela estava muito feliz e um pouco aborrecida, já deve ter dado falta do moletom.

- Bom dia – Ela falou sem deixar de me olhar quando se aproximou.

- Bom dia – Respondi sorrindo.

Ela se sentou e virou para me olhar. Respirou fundo quando viu a intensidade que eu a olhava, suavizei o olhar e sorri.

- Você queria me perguntar alguma coisa ontem e eu não te dei oportunidade – Ela falou tudo de um fôlego só, estava com medo de perder a coragem.

- Não era nada – Respondi sinceramente, nem sequer me lembrava que chamei o seu nome, a lembrança que estava presente era dela nos meus braços – Nessie falou de você – Falei de supetão, quando vi que ela estava se virando para frente.

- Ela é um amor – Alice falou sorrindo cheia de ternura.

Eu estava ficando viciado nesse lindo sorriso.

- Talvez você queria se juntar a nós no almoço – Ela falou meio incerta se deveria ou não fazer o convite.

- Eu adoraria – Respondi sorrindo, não podia evitar sentir muito feliz, tenho certeza que Alice sentiu, também.

- Ótimo, está combinado então – Ela piscou e virou para olhar a professora que iniciou a aula.

Tenho que lembrar de comprar um presente muito especial para a minha sobrinha linda.

Fazia muito sentido que Nessie não almoçasse na nossa mesa de sempre, ela tinha decidido ficar sem falar com Rosalie como punição pelo que ela me falou ontem.

Otimismo de repente é um sentimento que conheço melhor do que qualquer outro.

Minhas aulas antes do almoço não passaram tão rápido quanto gostaria, principalmente porque tive que aturar Rosalie sentada ao meu lado na ultima.

Sai da sala sem esperar por ela, logo vi Nessie no corredor conversando com Jacob.

- Posso me juntar a vocês no almoço? – Perguntei me aproximando.

Ela sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, muito feliz.

- Eu ia te convidar mesmo, Alice vai almoçar conosco – Ela falou como quem conta um segredo.

- Eu sei, foi ela quem me convidou – Falei no mesmo tom para brincar com ela.

- Então vamos entrar que eu to cheio de fome – Jacob falou puxando Nessie pela mão.

- Quando você não está com fome? – Perguntei rindo.

- Quando está dormindo – Nessie respondeu também rindo.

- Nem todo mundo pode se contentar com uma caçada a cada 3 dias – Ele se defendeu irritado.

Entramos na fila da cantina e logo Alice veio se juntar a nós.

- Nós vamos sentar – Nessie falou não permitindo se quer que Alice cumprimente Jacob – Vocês podem trazer almoço pra gente?

Ela pediu como uma ordem e saiu puxando Alice pela mão.

- Ela é bem mandona – Jacob comentou rindo.

- E mesmo assim você a ama – Falei brincando com ele.

- Fazer o que, né – Ele falou fingindo aborrecimento.

Pegamos os almoços e logo nos juntamos a Nessie e Alice.

Rosalie nos olhava do outro lado do salão, muito magoada, os outros na mesa não ligavam, mas ela sabia que Nessie estava fazendo isso para puni-la o que a deixava ainda pior.

Alice olhou a bandeja diante de si tentado decidir o que comer.

- Obrigada por comprar meu almoço – Ela me agradeceu um pouco desconcertada com a atitude da minha sobrinha.

- Sem problemas – Garanti sorrindo.

- Sabe Jasper a Alice estava me falando agora mesmo que perdeu um moletom que gosta muito – Nessie falou para me provocar.

Ontem ela me viu entrando em casa com o moletom e me perguntou de quem era, tive que contar a verdade e ela claro riu do meu pequeno roubo.

Agora claro que iria tirar sarro da minha cara para sempre por causa disso.

- Que coisa chata – Falei encarando minha sobrinha.

- Não é – Ela falou sarcástica.

- Nem tem tanta importância assim – Alice falou jogando a mão – Deve ta em algum lugar do meu quarto.

- Ou do quarto do Jasper – Nessie falou em um tom que nenhum humano pudesse ouvir.

Sorriu me olhando e eu estreitei os olhos pra ela.

- Meu namorado é um lorde – Nessie falou olhando Jacob comer, como um animal.

Eu e Alice rimos juntos.

- Eu to com fome – Ele tentou se defender.

- Eu sei meu amor – Ela falou passando a mão nas costas dele.

De repente eles estavam tendo um momento só deles e Alice ficou um pouco sem jeito.

- Você está gostando de Forks? – Perguntei para tirar a sua atenção do casal sentado ao nosso lado.

- Sim – Ela respondeu um pouco sem emoção – Chove demais.

- Isso pode ser um problema, e o frio também.

- Não me importo com o frio – Ela jogou os ombros e me olhou.

- Onde você morou antes de vir para Forks?

Ela respirou fundo e logo percebi que não era um assunto que ela queria falar a respeito.

- Seattle, antes disso em uma cidade perto de Spokane e antes em Tacoma – Ela respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, provavelmente estava farta de tantas vezes que já lhe perguntaram isso.

Mudei de assunto rapidamente e nós começamos a falar de coisas mais triviais, passamos todo o almoço conversando e eu descobri o máximo de coisas que podia sobre ela.

Não gostei quando chegou ao fim e teríamos que nos separar para cada um seguir para a sua aula. Nos despedimos no corredor e não pude evitar tocar seu rosto brevemente com a ponta dos dedos, ela sorriu encabulada e entrou na sala de aula.

Definitivamente otimismo é uma coisa muito boa.

* * *

N/A: Olá corações

Jasper finalmente parou de lutar, agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes.

Só digo uma coisa o próximo capitulo vai ser muito quente, literalmente. Mas se alguém perguntar vocês não ouviram isso de mim. kk

Vamos as respostas:

**Mari. Piccoli**: 1 vai ser contado mais pra frente, 2 vai ser contado mais pra frente 3 vai ser contado mais pra frente. Acho que você via ter que esperar mais pra frente chegar...kk Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ta continuada, espero que goste. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, ta continuada. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen**: Espero que goste desse também e que um pouco da sua curiosidade acabe. Bjos

**MaryS2Pink**: Obrigada linda, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**witchysha**: Muito fofa. Bjos

**Violet Cullen 13**: Nossa como você é mandona...kk brincadeira, quanto a isso só te digo uma coisa leia o próximo capitulo. Bjos

**Big Banana**: Muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos.

**Viih. best**: Espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Mrs. Masen Cullen**: Ta desculpada flor. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando. Ta continuada. Bjos

**Moon. Night. Twilight**: Ta postado espero que mate sua curiosidade. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Pessoinhas do meu core...

Eu to suspirando aqui, e rindo de felicidade –de tristeza que não pode ser-

Ainn...Eu amo a Nessie a cada capitulo que se passa, ela é a melhor sobrinha do mundo.Já Rosalie, eu queria pegar o pescocinho dela, e esganar.

O furto do moletom laranja, é o segundo furto em que concordo em minha vida.( O primeiro foi o Porsche amarelo em Lua Nova)

E tão fofo ele querer sentir o cheiro dela...ainda estou suspirando.

Essa relação tio e sobrinha com gosto de irmãos é tão fofa...e essas indiretas me animam de tal forma que eu quico na cadeira.

Mais enfim, acho que já falei o que tinha que falar.

Como a Juru fala: "Beijos e até uma próxima leitura."

:B

* * *

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	8. Sobre meninos e lobos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Se os homens fossem constantes seriam perfeitos". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Sobre meninos e lobos.

**POV Alice**

Não sei porque mas o almoço passou a ser minha hora favorita na escola de Forks, talvez tenha a ver com o fato que há uma semana Jasper tem almoçado comigo, tudo bem que a Nessie e o Jacob também estão lá, mas eles passam a maior parte do tempo se amassando, então somos basicamente só Jasper e eu.

Cheguei em casa e subi logo para o meu quarto, jogo a mochila em um canto e olho em volta e vejo que esse lugar está precisando urgente de uma faxina, aposto que a minha blusa laranja está aqui em algum lugar, já que a Renée me garantiu que não pegou para lavar ou alguma coisa assim.

Começo a separar as roupas sujas das limpas e não sobra muita limpa, vou ter que lavar roupa amanha, senão na segunda não vou ter o que vestir. Claro que o Jasper é o culpado disso também, não posso ficar vestindo todos os dias a mesma coisa com ele me olhando.

Coloco as roupas sujas no cesto e volto para o quarto ainda tem muita coisa para colocar no lugar e nada da minha blusa aparecer.

No meio de alguns papéis encontro o livro que Margareth me emprestou e prometi que devolveria a uma semana atrás. Mexo nas páginas para ver se não esqueci nada dentro dele, tem um pedaço de folha de caderno dobrada, é a lista que fiz comparando Jasper com um vampiro.

Sento na beira da cama e passo os olhos pelos itens que escrevi. Criaturas da noite, já tinha riscado essa. Luz do sol, lembro do dia no começo da semana em que nenhum dos Cullen foi para a escola, naquele dia o sol saiu de atrás das nuvens várias vezes. Sangue, essa vai continuar sem confirmação. Pele fria, Jasper tinha se mantido muito mais próximo de mim nessa semana e toda vez que ele está perto a sensação que tenho é que alguma porta de geladeira está aberta, não é a mesma impressão que tenho com a Nessie e definitivamente não com o Jacob.

Minha lista acaba ai e pensando bem mais uma coisa pode ser acrescentada, os olhos do Jasper estavam muito mais escuros hoje do que estavam na quarta feira.

Isso tudo é muito estranho, mas não quer dizer o Jasper seja um ser de histórias de terror, melhor esquecer isso e continuar com a limpeza.

Termino de arrumar o quarto já é quase hora da Renée chegar em casa, pego o cesto de roupas sujas e desço as escadas para começar a colocar elas para lavar, separo as que devem ser lavadas primeiro, coloco o sabão e ligo a máquina. Quando estou voltando para a cozinha o telefone toca.

- Alô – Pergunto com o fone no ouvido.

- Oi Alice, é a Renée, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Renée – Respondo a pergunta dela, mas não entendo porque ela está me ligando quando deveria já estar chegando em casa.

- Eu estou te ligando para dizer que o Billy nos convidou para jantar lá na casa dele em La Push – Ela falou esclarecendo minha duvida.

- Ok – Respondo sem dar muita atenção.

- Você quer ir também? – Ela pergunta um pouco incerta.

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo – Ela fala animada – Eu estou indo direto do hospital, vou pedir para o Charlie passar ai para te buscar.

- Tudo bem eu vou esperar por ele.

Ela se despediu e desligou o telefone. Subi as escadas correndo para tomar um banho antes que o Charlie chegue aqui, passei o dia limpando o quarto, um banho é o mínimo que preciso fazer antes de encarar a civilização novamente.

Charlie chegou e eu já estava descendo as escadas de banho tomado.

- Pronta pra ir? – Ele perguntou sem entrar.

- Sim, só preciso desligar a máquina de lavar – Falei pra ele já na metade do caminho até a lavanderia.

Quando volto, ele está no mesmo lugar da porta me esperando. Passo por ele e ando até a viatura, andar de viatura de policia não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu não sei o caminho até La Push, então é melhor ir com Charlie do que correr o risco de me perder em algum lugar remoto.

Essa viagem provavelmente vai ser silenciosa, Charlie não fala muito, então fica um pouco difícil manter uma conversa.

- E então – Ele fala como quem tenta começar um assunto – O que tem achado de Forks até agora?

Ele sempre começa as nossas conversas com essa pergunta.

- É legal – Respondo sorrindo um pouco para ele.

- A Renée me disse que já fez alguns amigos – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu sou amiga do Jacob – Informei e ele me olhou imediatamente.

- Jacob, filho do Billy? – Ele me perguntou um pouco animado.

- Sim, ele mesmo.

- Um ótimo garoto e a menina, sua namorada, também – Ele falou como se Jacob fosse seu próprio filho.

- Nessie, nós temos algumas aulas juntas.

Ele só balança a cabeça em entendimento.

- A família dela também é legal – Um deles pelo menos é.

- Nós temos muita sorte do Dr. Cullen, trabalhar no hospital, ele é um excelente médico.

Todos por aqui pareciam ser muito gratos ao pai do Jasper, ele deveria ser realmente um médico muito bom.

- O senhor conhece o Jasper? – Pergunto como quem não quer nada.

- Qual deles é o Jasper? – Ele pergunta um pouco confuso.

Essa vai ser difícil, como se descreve um deus?

- O loiro – Respondo pensando na única característica que o difere dos irmãos.

- É um bom rapaz, imagino – Ele deu de ombros e percebi que a nossa conversa tinha acabado ai.

Ficamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, pela janela prestava atenção para que se quisesse voltar uma outra hora, saberia por onde ir.

Chegamos a uma vila, com várias casas parecidas. No fim de uma rua uma casa amarela onde Charlie estacionou na frente.

Desço do carro e vejo que o carro da Renée já está aqui.

Charlie da a volta na casa eu o sigo.

- Olá – Ele fala alto quando chegamos nos fundos na casa onde algumas pessoas estão reunidas, conversando.

Uma churrasqueira está acessa e Jacob está perto dela com um rapaz que não sei quem é.

- Oi querido – Renée dá um beijo em Charlie e sorri para mim – Venha Alice vou te apresentar a todos – Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto de um senhor em cadeira de rodas.

Eu sorri pra ele que retribuiu.

- Billy, Sue, essa é a Alice – Renée falou para eles apontando para mim.

- Jacob me falou de você – Billy comentou estendendo a mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-los – Falei sorrindo e cumprimentei a mulher que estava parada ao lado dele.

- Estes são Sam e Emily – Renée me apontou para o homem que estava parado ao lado do Jacob.

Quando Emily se virou para me cumprimentar, fiquei quase sem fôlego quando vi o seu lindo rosto marcado com grandes cicatrizes. Sorri para disfarçar e ela sorriu de volta, acho que não percebeu.

- Olá Alice – Ela falou se aproximando de mim depois de deixar uma travessa com salada em cima da mesa.

- Oi – Falei pegando a sua mão e tentando não encarar suas cicatrizes.

- Oi Alice – O homem chamado Sam parou atrás dela e colocou uma mão no seu ombro e a outra esticou para me cumprimentar.

- ALICE – Nessie pulou em cima de mim me abraçando.

- Oi Nessie – Falei rindo da felicidade dela.

- Que bom que você veio – Pegou a minha mão e me puxou em direção a churrasqueira onde Jacob ainda estava.

- Oi churrasqueiro – Brinquei quando nós aproximamos.

- Tampinha – Ele falou sorrindo e eu fechei a cara.

- Tampinha é a mãe dos seus filhos – Falei estreitando os olhos pra ele.

- Hei não me coloca no meio disso – Nessie falou rindo.

Jacob me deu um beijo no rosto depois sorriu pra ela.

- Ele é o melhor churrasqueiro de La Push – Ela falou toda orgulhosa do namorado.

- Pensei que era do mundo – Ele falou um pouco aborrecido.

- Do meu mundo – Ela sorriu mais e deu um beijo leve nos seus lábios.

- Posso conviver com isso – Ele falou e logo vi que estavam em mais um momento só deles.

Me afastei e fui em direção a Emily.

- Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – Perguntei me aproximando da mesa onde ela estava com Sam.

- Acho que não – Ela falou olhando em volta e eu reparei na maneira como ele a olhava.

Exatamente como Jacob olhava para Nessie, como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo. Isso me deixou desconcertada, a impressão que tinha era que estava intrometendo.

Sorri pra eles e me afastei para me juntar a Renée e Sue.

- O que está achando de Forks, Alice? – Sue perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito legal até agora. Só estou surpresa que ainda não choveu hoje – Falei sorrindo de volta.

- Até que enfim – Ela falou alto e passou por mim em direção a um casal que tinha acabado de chegar.

- São Seth e a Leah – Renée esclareceu quando viu minha cara de curiosidade – Filhos da Sue.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça em entendimento.

Leah veio andando com a mãe em nossa direção e quando passou por Sam e Emily sorriu forçado rapidamente e olhou pra frente de novo. Fico imaginando o que aconteceu entre esses três.

- Alice essa é a minha filha Leah.

- Olá – Disse sorrindo e ela retribuiu.

- Bom agora que estão todos aqui podemos comer – Billy falou se movimento em direção a mesa.

Todos sentaram e logo começaram a se servir, enquanto Jacob tirava as carnes da churrasqueira. Seth sorriu pra mim do outro lado da mesa.

- Alice, certo? – Ele perguntou depois de encher o prato de purê.

Ele e o Sam comiam tanto quando o Jacob, deve ser alguma coisa na água de La Push que deixa esses três com tanta fome.

- Certo – Respondi sua pergunta sorrindo.

Nós começamos a conversar e logo Leah se juntou a nós no papo.

O jantar foi muito agradável e depois eu e Nessie ficamos encarregadas da louça, enquanto os outros arrumavam o resto.

- São todos muito legais por aqui – Comentei com ela enquanto secava um prato que tinha me passado.

- São a minha segunda família – Ela falou orgulhosa olhando pela janela em cima da pia.

- Qual é o lance entre a Leah e o Sam e a Emily? – Perguntei tentando não parecer fofoqueira.

- Você notou não é? – Ela perguntou me olhando e mordendo o lábio.

- Ta meio que obvio.

- A Leah namorava o Sam, mas daí ele conheceu a Emily e tudo mudou – Ela falou voltando a ensaboar os pratos.

- Coitada – Leah era uma pessoa muito legal e não precisava passar por isso.

- Hoje em dia ela é muito mais tranqüila a respeito disso – Nessie me passou mais um prato em quanto falava – Acho que já está superando.

- Deve ser ruim perder um amor assim.

- Ele não pode fazer nada, não tem como controlar quando isso acontece – Agora eu fiquei confusa.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez mordendo o lábio como quem acabou de falar demais.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Esquece – Ela falou jogando a mão e conseqüentemente sabão em mim.

- Cuidado – Falei rindo e para me provocar ela jogou ainda mais.

- Para Nessie – Falei me defendendo com o pano de prato.

- Que bagunça é essa aqui? – Jacob perguntou quando entrou na cozinha e nos viu guerreando com sabão.

- Foi ela quem começou – Sorri apontando para a Nessie.

- Dedo duro – Ela se fingiu de brava e voltou a lavar a louça.

- Já estão acabando? – Jacob perguntou se aproximando da pia e olhando dentro.

- Quase – Nessie respondeu me passando mais um prato – Porque?

- Quero mostrar La Push pra Alice – Ele sorriu pra mim e eu retribui, gostei da idéia – Apresentar o resto da alcatéia.

Ele brincou comigo e piscou com um olho.

- Porque alcatéia, vocês viram lobos nas noites de lua cheia? – Perguntei ainda sorrindo.

- Shhh, não espalha – Ele colocou o dedo na boca em sinal de silêncio.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Eu vou esperar vocês lá fora – Ele falou já quase fora da cozinha.

Era só isso o que faltava, alem da cidade estar cheia de vampiros, ainda tem alguns lobos para deixar a coisa mais interessante. Ri sozinha dos meus devaneios malucos e Nessie me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Do que você está rindo? – Ela perguntou tirando o pano de prato da minha mão para secar as suas.

- Só uma idéia maluca que me passou pela cabeça – Eu sorri, mas ela ainda estava desconfiada.

- Que idéia? – Ela perguntou lançando o braço no meu e andando pra fora.

- Não é nada que faça sentido.

- Meninas o Jacob falou para vocês encontrarem ele na casa do Embry – Sue falou quando nos viu procurando por ele.

- Obrigada Sue – Nessie agradeceu e saiu me puxando ainda com o braço no meu – Me conta.

- É uma bobagem, sério – Falei para tentar desencorajá-la.

- Por favor – Ela me pediu com olhos suplicantes e sorrindo levemente.

Odeio esse poder de persuasão dela.

- Foram só algumas histórias que eu ouvi – Falei como se não tivesse importância.

Nessie poderia não gostar de saber que as pessoas pensam sobre a família dela.

- Que histórias? – Droga como ela é insistente.

Ela parou no meio do caminho e virou para me olhar.

- É uma história idiota – Falei tentando passar por ela mas me segurou pelo braço.

- Me entretenha – Ela falou sorrindo levemente.

- Acho que você não vai gostar – Falei meio incerta, ela ainda me olhava nos olhos sem sequer piscar.

- Fala logo Alice.

- É só uma coisa que a minha vizinha falou da sua família que junto com o que Jacob falou agora a pouco ficou um pouco engraçado, só isso – Sorri de novo para que ela tivesse certeza que eu não acredito em nada daquilo.

Ela continuou me olhando totalmente sem expressão.

Respirei fundo e olhei para longe dos olhos dela.

- O que essa vizinha falou da minha família? – Ela não me parecia irritada, nem despreocupada, na verdade ela estava tão sem emoção que até me espantei.

- Quevocêssãovampiros – Falei de uma vez só e tinha certeza que ela não me entendeu.

Mas ela sorriu e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você acredita nisso?

- Claro que não – Tentei parecer o mais ultrajada possível, como se não existisse a menor possibilidade daquilo ter me feito pensar duas vezes.

- Porque não? – Ela me perguntou séria demais para estar brincando.

- Porque é um absurdo – Falei rindo.

Ela sorriu de canto de boca, piscou pra mim, laçou meu braço de novo e continuamos andando.

- Você gosta do meu tio? – Ela perguntou quando viramos uma esquina.

- Quem é o seu tio? – Perguntei confusa.

Eu sequer conhecia o doutor Carlisle.

- Eu disse tio? – Ela me olhou de canto e tive a impressão que ela não tinha se enganado – Quis dizer primo, o Jasper.

Com isso senti o meu rosto queimar, claro que ela já tinha percebido como eu ficava perto dele, mas não tive a oportunidade de responder porque chagamos a uma casa onde os meninos estavam todos na frente conversando e brincando entre si.

Jacob me apresentou a todos os que eu não conhecia ainda, eles me pareciam mais uma gangue do que qualquer outra coisa. Todos eram muito grandes e se comportavam de forma semelhante, até na maneira de andar, e todos tinham uma tatuagem idêntica no braço direito, até mesmo Jacob o que tinha acabado de perceber. Definitivamente uma gangue, mas talvez eles sejam os bonzinhos. Então acho que isso fazia dos Cullens os maus.

Esse clima úmido está me deixando maluca.

Estávamos um longo tempo jogando conversa fora, até que a patrulha de Charlie se aproximou da casa.

- Alice estou indo pra casa você vem ou vai ficar mais um pouco? – Ele me perguntou depois de abaixar o vidro.

Antes que tivesse a chance de responder Nessie fez por mim.

- Pode deixar Charlie que eu levo ela depois – Ela falou sorrindo pra ele que retribuiu.

- Tudo bem então – Ele se despediu de todos e foi para casa.

Depois de mais algum tempo e alguns convites pra voltar, eu, Nessie e o Jacob fomos para a casa dele buscar o carro da Nessie.

Jacob se despediu de mim e logo vi que ele queria um tempo sozinho com a namorada, deixei os dois sozinhos e entrei no carro.

Fiquei fuçando nas estações do rádio esperando pela Nessie, o que levou uns 15 minutos. Até parece que é difícil pra esses dois se separarem.

Ela entrou no carro sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O seu batom está borrado – Falei rindo sem olhar pra ela quando já estávamos a caminho da casa.

- Obrigada – Ela riu olhando no retrovisor e limpando – Você não me respondeu.

- O que?

- Se gosta do Jasper ou não? – Ela perguntou me olhando de rabo de olho.

- Nessie – Falei sorrindo para tentar fazê-la esquecer isso.

- Você gosta que eu sei – Afirmou presunçosa – Não tente negar.

- Não ai – Falei mais pra mim do que pra ela, olhando minhas mãos.

Ela não disse mais nada e as vezes sorria pra mim.

Chegamos na frente da minha casa em tempo recorde, Nessie dirigia feito uma maluca. Charlie não iria gostar nada disso.

- Valeu pela carona – Falei já descendo do carro.

- Não foi nada.

Sai do carro e fechei a porta me abaixando para conversar com ela pela janela.

- Até segunda.

- Até – Ela sorriu e piscou – Ou antes.

- Tchau – Falei andando em direção a casa.

- Alice – Ela me chamou e me virei para olhá-la – Nem tudo é ficção.

Dito isso ela fechou o vidro e saiu acelerando o carro.

Mas é claro que ela só disse isso para me provocar... Eu acho

* * *

N/A: Oie amorzinhos

Eu bem que falei que esse capitulo seria muito quente, mas aposto que vocês só não pensaram que seria quente nesse sentido. kk

Agora se a Alice não descobrir é porque ela é muito lerdinha. Todas as cartas estão na mesa.

Galera to fazendo um poll no meu perfil para saber qual história devo postar primeiro, respondam e me ajudem a decidir, por favor.

Elas são:

Morango Selvagem: NC-17, lemons, Edward/Bella. Edward faz uma aposta com o Emmett e a Bella vai fazer tudo para que ele a perca.

As Especialistas: Também vão conter lemons, mais vai demorar um pouco. Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett. Três amigas e tem como trabalho a vingança, até que um dia uma injustiça é feita e alguém decide se vingar delas.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Não vou responder hoje, mas depois eu respondo todo mundo.

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Uvas da minha parreira!!!'

Ok, horrível essa, vamos recomeçar.

Oi gente! Como vocês estão?

Eu to bem depois de ler esse capitulo, aliás, muito bem.

Não me canso de dizer que a Nessie é a melhor. Eu a apelidei de Cupido -super criativo... derrr-

La Push baby, é La Push..nada melhor que um churrasquinho, em La Push, com gosto de mistério e pulgas atrás das orelhas..-isso serve literalmente para os lobisomens...to brincando-

Agora a Alice tem que se tocar, foram dadas todas as dicas pra ela.

Até a Nessie deu uma HIPER dica....

Só esperando pra ver...Oops..pra ler!

Até mais, Beijos!

* * *

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	9. Não fique tão confortável

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Mostre-me um homem que não seja escravo das suas paixões". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Não fique tão confortável.

**POV Jasper**

Estava deitado na minha cama olhando o teto do quarto distraído, pensando em como essa semana minha relação com a Alice tinha evoluído tanto, ela ficava ao meu lado o tempo todo que estávamos juntos e eu não sentia mais a necessidade louca pelo sangue dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Tanto que na quarta-feira não fui caçar e quando percebi meus olhos já estavam quase pretos, claro que ela notou, mas não disse nada.

- Me acoberta – Nessie falou entrando pela janela do meu quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me levantado e sentindo que ela estava aflita, mas aliviada.

- Meu pai não pode ler minha mente – Ela falou sentando na cama.

- O que você fez? – Agora ela estava começando a me deixar aflito também.

- Nada – Ela me olhou incerta, sendo condescendente.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Mencionei o seu nome todo e a olhei pronto para usar minhas habilidades se preciso.

- Eu meio que contei pra Alice da gente – Ela falou colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Eu não vou gritar com você, mas será que pode me dizer porque fez isso?

Ela saiu debaixo do travesseiro e me olhou com olhos suplicantes. Sabia que eu não tinha gostado nada da sua língua solta.

- Não me olho assim, não é como se ela já não soubesse – Ela jogou a mão e sentou na frente do meu computador, o ligando.

- Não tenta escapar dessa – Falei virando a cadeira que ela estava sentada.

- Eu só confirmei, mas nem tenho certeza se ela acreditou em mim.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

- E dá pra você me explicar como vocês podem ter uma relação deixando esse grande elefante branco no meio? – Ela balançou as mãos e sorriu sentindo-se vitoriosa.

- Eu e a Alice não temos nem vamos ter relação alguma – Falei sentado na cama colocando as mãos no rosto.

Claro que aquilo era a coisa certa a ser feita, mas eu não seria tão altruísta assim. Não podia deixar de sentir me feliz em saber que ela sabia de tudo.

- O que ela disse, quando você contou? – Perguntei a olhando.

- Eu não dei chance pra ela dizer nada – Ela jogou os ombros, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Como assim?

- Eu só confirmei a coisa e nem sei se ela me entendeu, daí vim pra casa a deixando na porta da casa dela.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza agora tinha que ver a Alice e tinha que ser agora.

- Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou quando me viu pronto pra pular a janela.

- Ver a Alice.

- Mas e eu? – Ela perguntou aflita.

- Você vai ter que lidar com o seu pai sozinha, considere um castigo por ter contado tudo – Pulei da janela e pude ouvi-la dizer.

- Não é justo – E bater os pés, irritada.

Corri o mais rápido possível, torcendo pra que Alice já estivesse dormindo quando chegasse lá.

Assim que parei embaixo da sua janela vi que a luz do quarto estava apagada, como o restante da casa. Entrei pela janela depois de me certificar que ela estava dormindo profundamente.

Sentei no chão perto da sua cabeça e a fiquei observando, mas logo ela começou a se mexer e chutar muito aflita, sua respiração ficou ofegante e lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos, mesmo mandando ondas de tranqüilidade pra ela, não pareceria surtir efeito algum. Ela ficava mais e mais agitada.

Não me contive e me aproximei tocando o seu rosto, pegando uma das lágrimas com o dedo, ela imediatamente abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente pra os meus.

- Jasper? – Ela perguntou confusa levantando da cama sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Pensa rápido Jasper

O que eu faço agora?

Que se dane.

Sai pela janela do quarto em um piscar de olhos, ela provavelmente vai pensar que sonhou, assim espero.

Do lado de fora já encoberto pela escuridão da floresta, tento decidir se volto para casa ou se permaneço aqui olhando a casa e zelando pelo sono da minha Alice.

Ok, de onde veio isso? Ela não é nem nunca poderá ser minha, não importando o quanto eu queira.

Ela não voltou a dormir, ao invés disso desceu para a cozinha e encheu um copo com água, bebeu devagar apoiada na pia, respirando fundo entre os goles. Podia sentir que ela ainda estava muito aflita por causa do sonho e da minha aparição quando ela acordou.

Continuei olhando ela a distância, desejando estar perto. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto, mas bufou irritada percebendo que não conseguiria dormir mais, pegou um livro na escrivaninha e sentou na cadeira, logo adormeceu e o livro caiu no chão, por mais que quisesse não poderia voltar para o quarto e correr o risco de ser pego novamente.

Logo o dia amanheceu e o sol apareceu, permaneci na beira da floresta olhando a casa. Ela acordou se esticando dolorida por ter dormido na cadeira. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Renée tomando café, sozinha, Charlie tinha saído há duas horas, provavelmente para pescar.

- Bom dia – Ela falou animada quando viu Alice entrando na cozinha – Você viu o sol?

- É impressionante, duas vezes em uma mesma semana – Ela brincou sentando a mesa.

- Quais são os planos para esse lindo dia de sol?

- Acho que vou ligar para a Nessie e ver se ela não quer ir até La Push comigo – Bem que eu gostaria de me juntar a elas, mas o sol não afetava Nessie como fazia comigo – Talvez veja com ela se o Jasper quer ir também.

A menção do meu nome a fez se sentir desconfiada, ela me queria presente porque estava disposta a confirmar o que Nessie tinha dito, mas o que mais me animou foi o fato que ela me queria presente, sentia até saudades.

Talvez eu possa aparecer em La Push a noite.

Depois disso não precisava ouvir mais nada, voltei para casa, queria estar lá quando a Nessie recebesse a ligação.

Cheguei me casa e logo senti o clima tenso no ar.

- Onde você estava? – Nessie veio ao meu encontro logo que entrei pela porta – Deixa pra lá, será que dá pra colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura do meu pai?

Ela me empurrou para dentro da sala.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei sentindo Edward ficar ainda mais irritado quando ela disse aquilo.

- Ele me colocou de castigo – Ela falou indignada, sinalizando para o pai.

- Até segunda ordem – Ele falou categórico, e isso não era bom pra mim.

- Ele até me proibiu de ver o Jake, não é justo – Ela fulminou o pai e eu acalmei os dois.

- Para com isso Jasper – Ele não gostou de me ver manipulando as emoções do ambiente – Eu sou seu pai, não preciso ser justo – Ele falou olhando a filha.

- Edward você está exagerando – Bella colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Não Renesmee precisa aprender limites, todos nessa casa ficam passando a mão na cabeça dela sempre que faz uma coisa errada – Ele falou voltando a ficar irritado agora que eu não estava mais controlando as coisas.

- Eu não fiz nada errado – Ela falou aborrecida.

- E que parte da nossa existência é um segredo você não entendeu? – Edward falou quase espumando pela boca, ele tinha ficado realmente bravo com ela por ter contado para Alice, ou melhor confirmado, sobre nós.

- Ela já sabia.

- E você confirmou.

- Edward – Tendei interceder mas ele me olhou lançando adagas com os olhos.

- Isso é muito imprudente – Falou me olhando e lendo meus pensamentos.

- E porque estava tudo bem quando você fez? – Também estava me aborrecendo e ele percebeu isso.

- Não é isso que eu estou falando – Ergui a mão pra ele parar já tinha cansado dessa conversa e de todos nessa casa.

Subi as escadas e ouvi Edward me chamando.

- Jasper não foi isso que quis dizer.

Logo Nessie veio falar comigo sentando ao meu lado na cama com a minha guitarra na mão.

- Toca pra mim? – Sorri pra ela e sorriu de volta – Já faz tempo.

Peguei a guitarra da mão dela e comecei a dedilhar sem realmente tocar alguma coisa concreta. Ela sorriu mais e ficou apenas observando.

- A Alice vai te ligar – Falei sem parar de tocar e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, mas feliz.

- Sério? – Ela perguntou batendo palmas e pulando na cama.

- Ela quer ir a La Push com você para aproveitar o dia de sol – Ela sorriu ainda mais e ficou genuinamente feliz, ela e Alice tinham se tornado boas amigas.

- Eu achei que ela iria querer distância de mim depois do que disse – Ela falou aliviada.

- E você não está nada preocupada com o castigo? – Perguntei parando de tocar e olhando ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu deveria? – Ela em perguntou sarcástica. Provavelmente já tinha pensado em mil maneiras de enrolar o pai.

- Ele vai ler sua mente – A alertei e ela gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Não se eu estiver em La Push – Ela sorriu e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o celular vibrou no seu bolso – É a Alice – Me mostrou o visor antes de atender.

- Oi Nessie – Ouvi Alice dizer assim que Nessie atendeu.

- Tudo bem Alice? – Ela perguntou piscando pra mim.

- Eu to bem e você?

- Ótima – Ela girou os olhos e sorriu – O que me conta de novo?

- Eu te liguei pra saber se não quer ir pra La Push, aproveitar o sábado de sol – Nessie colocou no viva voz quando viu que eu estava escutando de qualquer jeito.

- Acho uma ótima idéia – Ela sorriu nada preocupada que o castigo a pudesse impedir de ir – Você quer que eu passe ai ou nos encontramos lá?

- Se não tiver problema será que você poderia passar aqui? – Ela perguntou incerta.

- Claro, sem problemas – Nessie já estava eufórica.

- Não tenho certeza se lembro do caminho – Ela explicou e eu fiquei imaginado se ainda iria me convidar para o passeio.

- Tudo bem, você quer ir antes ou depois do almoço?

- Tava pensando em ir agora mesmo, aproveitar para absorver toda a luz de sol que puder – Ela sorriu e eu e a Nessie rimos junto. Claro que eu me mantive sem silêncio para ela não saber que estava aqui – Eu também estava pensado se o Jasper não quer se juntar a gente.

Finalmente o que eu queria ouvir, Nessie se virou para mim sorrindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma divertida.

- Ótima idéia, deixa-me perguntar para ele – Ela desligou o viva voz e tampou o telefone – O que eu falo pra ela?

- Fala que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa me Port Angeles e mais tarde eu encontro vocês lá – Ela sorriu animada com a mentira.

- Ok – Voltou a colocar o telefone o ouvido – Ele tem que ir até Por Angeles, mas falou que mais tarde pode-nos encontrar lá.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te esperar então – Ela falou um pouco desanimada e eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz.

Nessie me olhou estreitando os olhos, até ela sentiu.

- Ok, rapidinho eu passo ai.

- Até já.

- Até – Nessie respondeu e desligou o telefone – Sua cara vai ficar assim – Ela apontou pra mim rindo.

- Assim como? – Perguntei confuso.

Ela sorriu mostrando todos os dentes e riu em seguida.

- Eu não estou assim – Falei levantando para colocar a guitarra no lugar e ela gargalhou ainda mais.

- Está sim – Se aproximou me dando um beijo no rosto – Vou ligar pro Jake e depois vou buscar a Alice.

- Você não está de castigo? – Perguntei quando ela já tinha deixado o quarto, ela voltou e colocou só a cabeça dentro.

- Tenho a arma perfeita – Ela sorriu – Consciência pesada.

Ela deixou o quarto rumando para as escadas, a segui queria ver esse show de perto.

Ela chegou perto do Edward que estava tocando piano enquanto a Bella escutava do sofá lendo um livro, Nessie se sentou ao lado do pai e sorriu pra ele.

Só pra garantir o seu sucesso, mandei uma onda de carinho para ele.

- Você ainda está bravo comigo? – Ela perguntou batendo os cílios e sorrindo levemente.

- Não – Ele falou sem olhá-la e sem parar de tocar.

- A Alice me ligou e pediu pra ir para La Push com ela, posso? – Essa eu nunca tinha ouvido Nessie pedindo permissão para fazer qualquer coisa – É para ajudar o tio Jazz.

Edward respirou fundo e com isso percebi que iria ceder sem ela precisar dizer mais nada.

- Ele está bem chateado com você, sabe? – Ela estava jogando muito sujo, ele se sentiu culpado quase imediatamente depois que ela falou.

- Ele está? – Perguntou se arrependendo.

Nessie apenas assentiu.

- Tudo bem pode ir, mas cuidado essa garota é sua responsabilidade agora – Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela sorriu depois de dar um beijo no seu rosto – Eu também te amo.

Ela deu um beijo na Bella e saiu pela porta em direção à garagem, como um foguete.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou frustrado, como sempre, por não poder ler sua mente para saber o que ela pensava.

- Você é tão fraco – Ela sorriu ainda mais para o livro.

Ele bufou irritado e voltou a tocar.

Ótimo agora tudo que preciso fazer é esperar a noite chegar, ou pelo menos o sol resolver desaparecer atrás das nuvens.

* * *

N/A: Olá garotada

Devo confessar que adorei esse capitulo e tenho o pressentimento que o próximo vai ser ainda mais legal.

Obrigada a todo mundo que votou, na semana que vem ou na próxima eu começo a postar a vencedora. Ainda dá tempo de votar, caso você não tenha feito.

Vamos as respostas:

**Mrs. Masen Cullen:** Eu também adoro de paixão ela, muito fofa. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen: **Todas essas suas duvidas vão ser saciadas no próximo, quando teremos os dois pombinhos em La Push. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**MaryS2Pink: **É verdade concordo com você que seja difícil. Ta continuada espero que goste. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli: **Agora você já sabe o que acontece, nesse teve bastante Jasper pra matar a saudade. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros: **Obrigada pelo amor, fico feliz que você goste. Ta ai mais pra você e espero que goste desse também. Bjos

**Viih. best: **Quem sabe? Bem eu sei, mas você vai ter que esperar pelo próximo...kkk sorry. Espero que goste desse. Bjos

**JoyceFlexa: **Será que ela acredita? Vamos torcer. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjos

**Alice Elfa Cullen: **Eu tenho um diabinho muito mal que escreve por mim...kk. Espero que esse salve os seus cabelos. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Hey people!

Td bom?

Pois é, pois é, o Jasper foi pego no flagra, mais soube sair da situação, eu acho.

Essa Nessie é uma figura, eu me divirto muito com ela

Acho que eu preciso aprender umas coisinhas com a Nessie, para sair de castigos...kkk'

Mais que ela sabe jogar, sabe..e muito sujo por sinal.

Quem quer um guitarrista como o Jasper, levanta a mão!

Awwonnn, a Alice com saudades do Jazz...que fofis!

Só vamos ter Jasper em La Push no próximo capitulo, então é cruzar os dedos e esperar, e pelo que sei, o capitulo vai bombar. Então,

Beijos, e até mais.

* * *

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	10. Imagine você e eu

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Amar é ser vencida a razão pela tolice". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Imagine você e eu.

**POV Alice**

Nessie passou em casa para me pegar e todo o caminho até La Push falou sem parar, parecia que não queria me deixar falar para poder perguntar sobre o que ela me falou ontem.

Quando chegamos, ela logo arrastou Jake para algum lugar e me deixou assistindo os meninos jogarem futebol e claro aproveitando o dia ensolarado. Leah sentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Alice? – Ela perguntou esticando as pernas na grama.

- Tudo bem e você? – Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- A Renesmee te abandonou? – Ela pegou algumas folhas de grama e ficou passando entre os dedos.

- Ela deve estar algum lugar se amassando com o Jake – Sorriu um pouco e ela me acompanhou, mas tive a impressão que queria me contar alguma coisa, só não sabia como – Tem alguma coisa que você quer saber?

Ela me olhou de supetão e negou com a cabeça. Sorri para tranqüilizá-la.

- Quer conhecer a reserva? – Ela me perguntou já levantando do chão.

- Claro – Levantei e bati a roupa.

Nós andamos lado a lado nas ruas da vila, ela me contava sobre tudo e todos, as vezes apresentando algumas pessoas. Até que chegamos na sua casa e Sue apareceu na porta nos convidando para entrar e almoçar. Avisei que tinha combinado de almoçar no Jake e ela sorriu compreensiva, mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi é que os jovens daqui estão sempre com fome, então Leah me perguntou se poderia voltar pra a casa do Jake sozinha, disse que sim e fiz o caminho inverso.

Quando entrei Paul estava sentado no sofá da sala com Jacob ao seu lado. Sentei ao lado do Jake e olhei o que eles estavam assistindo.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei quando não reconheci o programa.

Paul soltou uma gargalhada quando o cara foi atingido por uma bola de tênis.

- Jackass – Jake respondeu também rindo.

Que coisa mais estúpida de se assistir.

- Onde está a Nessie? – Perguntei querendo poupar meus neurônios daquela bobagem.

- Na cozinha ajudando a Rachel com o almoço – Assenti e deixei a sala indo até a cozinha.

- Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntei sentando ao lado da Nessie que cortava tomates.

- Se você puder – Rachel me passou uma travessa com limões e me pediu para fazer uma limonada.

Depois do almoço combinamos de andar na praia, mas logo que o passeio começou percebi que estava sobrando no meio de tantos casais.

- Oi – Seth se aproximou de mim sorrindo.

- Oi Seth, não tinha te visto ainda – O cumprimentei sorrindo.

- E então aproveitando o sol? – Ele falou do tempo e não consegui deixar de sorrir – O que foi?

- Nada – Respondi ainda rindo – É só que você está falando do tempo.

Ele sorriu também e concordou.

- Desculpa – Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

Voltamos a andar, mas agora falando de assuntos diferentes. Seth é um menino incrível e muito engraçado.

Já era no meio da tarde quando decidimos voltar para a casa do Jake.

Sentei no mesmo lugar que tinha sentado antes e Nessie veio se juntar a mim quando os meninos começaram a jogar bola novamente.

- Gostando do dia? – Ela me perguntou quando já estava sentada.

- Muito – Respondi olhando pra cima e lembrando que estaria muito mais se o Jasper estivesse aqui comigo.

Queria muito perguntar a Nessie quando ele chegaria aqui ou se ela poderia ligar pra ele e saber se já estava a caminho, mas não queria parecer muito ansiosa.

- Logo ele estará aqui – Ela falou olhando os meninos e sorrindo levemente.

Mesmo impressionada com a possível habilidade dela de ler mentes, resolvi dar de desentendida.

- Quem? – Perguntei me virando e tentando parecer o mais desentendida possível.

Ela me olhou de canto, mas não disse nada.

- Você acha que ele vai demorar? – Perguntei desistindo.

Ela olhou pra cima e sorriu.

- Não muito.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei olhando o mesmo ponto do céu que ela.

- O astro sol me disse – Ela me olhou novamente pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

Aquilo só me fez lembrar do que tinha dito ontem, essa era a primeira oportunidade que tivemos de ficar sozinhas.

- Nessie? – Não tinha total certeza de como iria conversar isso com ela.

- Hum?

- Sobre ontem – Comecei, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ela se levantou.

- Eu estou com fome, e você? – Ela estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a levantar, estava tentando evitar assunto, mas eu não deixaria assim tão fácil – Rachel vamos comer alguma coisa?

Quando ela falou em comida todos os meninos que estavam jogando bola pararam imediatamente. Eu sinceramente não sei o que tem nesse lugar pra deixar todo mundo tão esfomeado.

Mais uma vez ela conseguiu me deixar no vácuo e não responder a pergunta que está coçando na ponta da minha língua desde ontem.

Ela me deixou tão intrigada que comecei até a imaginar coisas, como por exemplo o Jasper parado bem na minha frente dentro do meu quarto e ainda por cima desaparecer tão rápido quanto surgiu. Esse clima ruim de Forks está me deixando maluca.

Depois de alguns minutos percebi o sol desaparecendo e ficando mais escuro. Crepúsculo. Logo em seguida ouvi o ronco de uma moto parando na frente da casa.

- É o Jazz – Nessie falou perto do meu ouvido e sorriu – Porque você não vai recebê-lo?

- É claro que não – A olhei espantada – Eu nem moro aqui.

Quando disse isso a campainha tocou e Jacob levantou para atender. Ele voltou com Jasper o seguindo perto. Cumprimentou primeiro o Seth, o Paul e a Rachel que estavam mais perto da porta, e depois sentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

- Oi – Ele falou ainda sorrindo e se aproximou para me beijar no rosto.

Prendi a respiração e aguardei o contato, foi tão breve que mal senti.

- Respira – Ele falou quando já estava se afastando.

Respirei fundo e sorri sem jeito.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei quando consegui retomar a linha de pensamento.

- Melhor agora e com você? – Ele apoiou o braço no encosto da minha cadeira e sua respiração fria atingiu meu rosto.

- Ta..tamb...Também – Ela estava próximo demais para que eu conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa com sentido.

- Como foi o seu dia em La Push? – Ele perguntou ainda perto demais para me lembrar como se fala.

Sorri e tirei os meus olhos dele para conseguir lembrar a respirar. Todos na cozinha olhavam para nós com sorrisos bestas na cara.

- Hei, Jasper será que a gente pode dar uma volta na sua moto? – Jacob perguntou para mudar de assunto.

Vi o vulto de alguma coisa passar perto do meu rosto e quando Jake pegou vi que eram chaves.

Ele saiu da cozinha com o Paul e o Seth atrás dele.

- Nessie, vamos lá no meu quarto que quero te mostrar aquela coisa – Rachel falou já quase fora da cozinha.

Nessie levantou, piscou pra mim, lançou um olhar que não entendi para Jasper e saiu para ver a tal coisa no quarto da Rachel.

Quando me dei conta estava na cozinha sozinha com o Jasper sentado ao meu lado, fiquei um tempo olhando a porta por onde todos saíram até que ele falou comigo.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou levantando e estendendo a mão pra mim.

Sorri incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, peguei sua mão e nós saímos pela porta dos fundos.

Ao ar livre onde o seu perfume inebriante não me atingia com tanta força, pude pensar melhor.

- Eu to muito cansada, porque a gente só não senta aqui? – Perguntei apontando para a mesa do quintal.

Sentei-me na mesa com os pés no banco e ele fez o mesmo. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, mas eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ou a Nessie teriam que me explicar tudo isso. Reuni toda a coragem que tinha e decidi perguntar.

- Jasper – Quando mencionei o seu nome, ele me olhou intensamente, quase me fazendo esquecer o que tinha que perguntar, mas dessa vez não vou deixar passar – Você estava no meu quarto ontem?

Não era isso que eu queria saber, mas também era importante.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você – Ele pegou minha mão, que estava no meu colo, virou a palma para cima e traçou as linhas com o indicador.

- O que a Nessie me falou ontem é verdade? – Quando perguntei ele ergueu minha mão até o seu rosto e a cheirou.

- Respira Alice – Me pediu colocando a sua mão envolta da minha.

Não tinha percebido que estava segurando a respiração.

- Você acha que é verdade? – Ele perguntou me olhando.

- Me diz você – Falei mais corajosa que consegui tentando retribuir o olhar.

- E se for verdade?

- Eu não ligo – Garanti e sorri fraco.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo olhando para as nossas mãos juntas.

- Você deveria, eu não sou bom pra você – Apertou mais a minha mão como que tentando dizer que aquilo era o certo a fazer, mas não era o que queria.

- Isso eu não acredito ser verdade – Coloquei minha outra mão em cima da dele e sorri buscando os seus olhos.

Quando ele finalmente me olhou senti uma coisa tão forte que mal consegui respirar, fiquei ofegante e ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Desculpa não era pra você sentir isso também – Fiquei ainda mais ofegante com o contato das nossas peles.

- O que é? – Perguntei tentando respirar normalmente.

Ele sorriu e senti como se uma onda forte batesse contra o meu corpo me fazendo relaxar.

- É bom – Confessei ainda com a respiração descompassada.

- Agora você já sabe como eu me senti – Ele sorriu mais mostrando os dentes perfeitos.

- É você que está fazendo isso?

Ele assentiu ainda sorrindo.

- Como? – Foi tudo que consegui perguntar.

- Outra hora eu te conto – Ele piscou e eu senti uma vontade enorme de beijar seus lábios.

Ele me soltou e se afastou bruscamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntei sentindo um vazio muito grande quando ele me soltou.

- Não é seguro pra você querer essas coisas – Ele falou ainda distante demais para que eu me sentisse confortável.

Ele estava visivelmente preocupado, o que estava me deixando também.

- Por favor, não fica tão longe – Quase implorei, mas não ligava.

Eu o queria segurando minha mão de novo ou melhor ainda o meu rosto.

- Não, não faz isso – Não se aproximou e estava tão aflito que sua testa estava marcada de rugas de expressão.

Desci a mesa e andei devagar até onde ele estava. Ele não se afastou apenas ficou parado como uma perfeita estátua, tive a impressão que sequer respirava, toquei o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e ele permaneceu imóvel, peguei suas mãos nas minhas e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para conseguir alcançar o seu rosto.

Ele não se mexeu nem quando aproximei nossos lábios e o beijei, mas logo que soltei suas mãos e apoiei as minhas no seu ombro ele me puxou pela cintura, senti meus pés deixando o chão e lacei o seu pescoço.

Ele me afastou de si sem me soltar e sorriu como se tivesse feito algo errado.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso – Ele sorriu mais e passou os dedos pelo meu rosto – Você não tem idéia do quanto já é difícil ficar perto e agora acabou de piorar as coisas.

Aquilo não era o que eu queria ouvir, pensei que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Desculpa – Quando tentei me afastar ele aproximou minha cabeça do seu peito e me abraçou, o abracei de volta sentindo o seu cheiro que me deixava tonta – Você tem algumas coisas para me contar.

- Outra hora, agora está tarde você tem que ir pra casa – Ele falou sem me soltar.

- Você me leva? – Pedi apoiando o queixo no seu peito para olhá-lo.

- Claro – Passou os dedos no meu rosto e sorriu, soltando minha cintura e pegando minha mão – Você gosta que andar de moto?

Estávamos circulando a casa, quando vi a sua moto parada e o Jacob em cima dela, percebi que definitivamente tinha medo de motos.

- Relaxa, eu não vou deixa nada te acontecer – Ele falou perto do meu ouvido, senti meu corpo relaxar e estava começando a achar que ele era responsável por isso.

Nessie quando nos viu de mãos dadas sorriu e veio me abraçar.

- Vocês foram feitos um pro outro – Ela falou no abraço.

Sorri e a apertei um pouco mais como forma de agradecer pelo que ela fez.

- A senhorita tem algumas coisas para me contar.

Ela piscou e andou até onde o Jacob estava.

Me despedi de todos tentando adiar ao máximo subir naquela moto.

- Pronta? – Jasper me perguntou quando já estava sentada atrás dele segurando firme a sua cintura.

- Não, mas pode ir assim mesmo – Ele riu do meu nervosismo e acelerou a moto a fazendo andar.

Passamos pelas casas da vila devagar, mas assim que chegamos na estrada ele acelerou mais, enfiei meu rosto nas suas costa e pedi a deus que se fosse me matar que fizesse rápido.

Em tempo recorde chegamos na casa, senti ele parar e apoiar um pé no chão, mas estava segurando tão forte que tinha a impressão que meus braços ficaram colados na sua cintura.

- Pode abrir os olhos, nós já chagamos – Ele me soltou da sua cintura e me colocou no chão.

- Compre um carro – Falei apoiando nele até recuperar o equilíbrio e a força nas pernas.

Senti ele beijando minha cabeça ainda sorrindo.

- Boa noite – Ele estava se despedindo, mas eu não queria isso.

- Você não vai ficar comigo hoje? – Perguntei o olhando – Igual ontem?

- Você quer que eu fique? – Ele perguntou segurando o meu rosto com uma das mãos.

Assenti e ele sorriu.

- Eu volto – Prometeu e me beijou tão rápido quando mais cedo na cozinha de Jacob, mas a diferença era que dessa vez foi nos lábios.

O que fazia uma grande diferença.

- Vou esperar – Sorri pra ele e beijei o seu rosto.

- Você tem que dormir – Ele advertiu enrugando a testa.

- Então acho melhor você não demorar muito.

Ele sorriu e soltou meu rosto.

Acenei da porta de casa e depois que ele acelerou entrei sorrindo realizada.

Renée me viu na porta, voltando da cozinha pronta para ir dormir com um copo de água na mão.

- Viu o passarinho verde? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

- Quase isso – Respondi indo para a cozinha pegar água para mim mesma.

- E claro que tem tudo a ver com o rapaz da moto – Ela me segui.

- Você estava me espionado? – A acusei e ela riu.

- Só queria saber se era você e o vi a abraçando – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você gosta dele?

- Sim – Respondi incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa, sabia que estava sorrindo feito uma besta.

- Fico feliz por você – Ela piscou e me deixou sozinha na cozinha.

Depois de alguns minutos, subi para me arrumar para dormir e esperar o Jasper, assim que abri a porta o encontrei deitado na minha cama com uma revista nas mãos.

- Então você gosta de mim? – Perguntou presunçoso sem me olhar.

- Não – Neguei e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada – Só falei aquilo pra ela não me perguntar mais nada.

- Alice – Em um piscar ele estava parado na minha frente com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Quer saber um segredo?

Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu, assenti prendendo a respiração como fazia toda vez que ele se aproximava muito.

- Eu sinto tudo que você sente – Em outro piscar ele voltou para a cama e se fingiu interessado na revista.

O meu queixo estava quase no meu pé.

- Respira Alice.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Eu falei que esse iria gostar ainda mais que o ultimo, espero que vocês também. E claro vamos lembrar de respirar porque a Alice esqueceu totalmente...kk

Novidade pra vocês a dona dessa fic está com uma nova chamada **Amor Secreto**, eu estou fazendo o enorme sacrifício de ler antes de todo mundo e betar pra ela. Então entrem lá, dêem uma olhada e deixem um recadinho pra ela ficar feliz e eu também. Nos meus favoritos tem o link.

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen: **Quem não quer, pena que só a Alice pode ter, a Nessie é demais quero ser ela quando crescer...kk Eles são amigos, deu tudo certo. Bjos

**SAMsamCullen: **A Nessie é que sabe como manipular as coisas não seu favor, só nos resta observar e aprender. Respostas e mais respostas pra você nesse. Espero que goste. Bjos

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Fico sempre feliz que você goste. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Raquel Cullen**: Aqui as respostas pra você, espero que goste. Bjos

**Ash Calheiros: **Que bom que mesmo sem palavras você sempre deixa review. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**MaryS2Pink: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Ela realmente é uma diabinha. Bjos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson: **Eu sempre fico mega feliz com a sua review. Espero que possa ficar em dia logo. Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**Bianca Damiani: **Eu também adoro ela. Agora não precisa esperar mais. Bjos

**Mari. Piccoli: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Bjos

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Quicando e ofegando, é o que estou fazendo agora!

Meu senhor! Que capitulo perfeito!

Eles se beijaram, selinho, mas se beijaram!

Não é só a Alice que está precisando lembrar de respirar.

Mas não a culpo, com um homem perfeito daqueles do lado dela, não há uma que vá pensar coerentemente, e muito menos se lembrar de respirar.

As cartas já foram mostradas, agora é só jogar!

Não consigo escrever mas nada!

Superhipermegaultrapower

Beijos para vocês!

Até mais!

* * *

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	11. Você faz perguntas demais

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Vivi muito tempo, e o caminho da minha vida perde-se nas folhas amarelas e secas". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Você faz perguntas demais.

**POV Jasper**

Alice estava prendendo a respiração freqüentemente, desde que nós encontramos em La Push, e saber que o responsável por isso era eu, deixava as coisas ainda melhores.

Nem tinha levado a moto para casa a deixei escondida na floresta, não queria perder a oportunidade de ficar com ela, principalmente porque me queria aqui. Deitei na sua cama esperando ela subir para o seu quarto, quando ouvi ela conversando com Renée, meu dia só ficava melhor.

Ela agora estava andando de um lado a outro no quarto, pensando na melhor forma de me fazer as perguntas que queria saber. Larguei a revista que fingia ler e me sentei na cama. Ela se virou pra mim e sorrindo sentou na minha frente nos pés da cama.

- O que você quer saber? – Perguntei quando percebi que ela não sabia como começar.

- Você realmente sente tudo que eu sinto? – Ela não me olhava e isso estava começando a me incomodar.

- Olha pra mim – Pedi me aproximando ela negou com a cabeça – Eu também me sinto assim por você.

Ela finalmente me olhou e sorriu extremamente feliz.

- Mas não deixa de ser constrangedor – Ela abaixou o olhar para a minha mão, mas ainda sorria.

- Não precisa ser – Toquei o seu rosto puxando para perto do meu, a beijei rapidamente e cada vez ficava mais impressionado em como isso estava se tornando fácil.

Depois do beijo ela me olhou e ajoelhou na cama pra depois sentar no meu colo e enfiar o rosto no meu peito.

- Eu estou no melhor lugar do mundo – Não se afastou e os seus braços apertaram em volta de mim.

- Você tem dormir – Percebi que ela estava muito cansada e o seu dia tinha sido longo.

Ela negou sem afastar o rosto.

- Mas você está cansada.

- Eu tenho mais perguntas e amanha é domingo vou poder dormir o quanto quiser – Ela me olhou como quem pede permissão.

- Tudo bem – Também não queria que ela dormisse.

Ela afastou um pouco o corpo mas não saiu do meu colo.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Antes ou depois?

- Antes

- 20 anos e depois 146 – Ela me olhou com a boca aberta, estava impressionada.

- Como aconteceu? – Não tinha certeza se queria que ela soubesse da minha vida antes dos Cullen.

- Próxima pergunta – Decidi que não queria que ela soubesse.

- Não é justo – Ela estava indignada.

- Próxima pergunta – Ela bufou não gostando de ser contrariada, mas resolveu mudar de pergunta.

- Você está com os Cullen a quanto tempo? – Essa era fácil de responder.

- Desde de 1950.

Ela olhou nossas mãos juntas, pensando na próxima pergunta.

- Não vai me perguntar o principal? – Me olhou confusa não sabendo a que me referia – Minha dieta.

Seu rosto se iluminou em entendimento e apenas assentiu.

- Durante muito tempo me alimentei de sangue humano – Ela ficou tensa quando disse isso e percebi que tentou disfarçar – Mas depois de um tempo percebi que aquilo me deixava infeliz, então nas minhas viagens pelo país conheci os Cullen e Carlisle me mostrou uma nova forma de viver. Bella tinha acabado de ser transformada e a Nessie era só um bebê.

Ela agora estava surpresa.

- A Nessie é filha da Bella? – Me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Assenti e ela me olhou ainda mais surpresa.

- Como é possível?

Contei-lhe de tudo que aconteceu entra a Bella e o Edward, quando ele se apaixonou por ela mesmo sentindo uma vontade incontrolável por seu sangue, Alice escutava tudo sem sequer se mexer no meu colo.

- Eles se casaram? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim e o Edward lhe prometeu a transformação logo depois, mas na lua de mel ela ficou grávida.

- Então vampiros podem ter filhos?

- Os homens sim, mas é necessário um grande autocontrole para conceber a criança - Ela estava confusa, mas não me interrompeu – Vocês são muito frágeis pra gente, com um movimento errado eu poderia facilmente quebrar o seu pescoço ou esmagar a sua cabeça.

- Mas ele fez mesmo assim? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Como eu te disse muito autocontrole. Eu, por exemplo, não seria capaz, nunca – Ela tocou o meu rosto e sorriu pra mim.

- Se vocês não se alimentam de sangue humano, então como é?

- Animais.

- Mas eu já vi a Nessie comendo.

- Com a Nessie é diferente, ela é meio humana e meio vampira, então pode fazer coisas que nós não podemos e também outras coisas que vocês não podem.

- Ela pode ler mentes? – Ela perguntou depois de pensar um pouco.

- Não, mas o Edward pode – Ela ficou espantada com a minha resposta – Mas porque você pergunta?

- Sei lá, as vezes tenho a impressão que ela lê os meus pensamentos – Jogou os ombros e sorriu.

- Ela é muito sensível, pega tudo muito mais facilmente que qualquer outra pessoa – Esclareci e ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento – Mas ela tem um dom especial.

- Qual?

- Ela pode fazer alguém ver imagens com o toque.

- Uau isso é legal. Como isso de dom funciona?

- Não temos certeza, mas Carlisle tem uma teoria, ele acha que quando uma pessoa é transformada, ela leva consigo de forma mais intensa, uma característica forte da sua personalidade. Ele acha que o Edward, por exemplo, tinha muita sensibilidade com as pessoas, exatamente como a Nessie é agora, e por isso pode ler mentes.

- Todos podem fazer esses tipos de coisas?

- Não todos, a Bella tem uma capacidade de bloquear tudo que seja mental – Ela me olhou confusa de novo – o Edward não podia ler sua mente quando ela era humana e agora ela pode estender isso para as pessoas ao redor dela. O Emmett é incrivelmente forte. Quanto ao Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie é mais uma questão de sentimento.

- Como assim? – Estava tão concentrado explicando tudo, que quando falou senti como se aquele som fosse novo.

- Alice – Toquei o seu rosto e vi o quanto ela aparentava estar cansada – Você pode me perguntar mais coisas amanhã, mas agora precisa dormir.

- Eu não estou cansada – Ela mentiu balançando a cabeça, para convencê-la fiz sentir-se mais cansada ainda e ela bocejou.

- Está sim – Sorri pra ela que me olhou mais uma vez pedindo permissão. A beijei rapidamente e sorri – A gente vai ter tempo pra conversar sobre tudo isso, agora cama senhorita.

A tirei do meu colo e levantei da cama, ela resmungou irritada e levantou também.

- Já volto – Falou saindo do quarto e indo para o banheiro.

Deitei na cama de novo e fiquei ouvindo os barulhos que ela fazia no banheiro, ela praguejou alguma coisa depois de um baque, queria saber se estava tudo bem, mas não precisei ir até lá, logo a ouvi escovando os dentes. Depois de trocar de roupa voltou para o quarto.

Ela sorriu da porta e se jogou na cama ao meu lado, colocando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Você vai ficar comigo a noite toda? – Perguntou mexendo nos botões da minha camisa.

- Você quer que eu fique? – Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri – Então eu fico.

Nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz em toda a minha vida, quanto me sentia agora com ela nos meus braços. Alice tinha se tornado tudo pra mim e ficava ainda mais feliz em saber que era correspondido.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e se aninhou mais.

- Boa noite – Falei depois de beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

Ela levantou o rosto e me beijou levemente, voltando para a posição inicial.

Adormeceu logo em seguida, estava muito cansada, mas não pude deixar de ficar feliz em saber que ela se manteve acordada para ficar comigo.

No meio da noite a tirei dos meus braços a contra gosto, mas ela estava começando a ficar gelada demais e se continuasse assim pegaria um resfriado. Coloquei um cobertor em cima dela e sentei no chão perto da sua cabeça.

A ficar olhando dormir, era quase tão bom quanto vê-la acordada.

Ela ficou agitada se mexendo na cama e estava com medo. Coloquei a mão no seu rosto para acalmá-la, mas ela se virou ainda mexendo muito.

- Alice – Falei baixo para acordá-la e a tirar do sonho ruim.

Ela acordou de supetão sentando na cama ofegante. Quando me viu começou a chorar descontroladamente.

- Foi só um sonho – A puxei para o meu colo e abracei fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? – Me olhou ainda chorando.

- O que você sonhou? - Perguntei depois de beijá-la.

- Que você ia embora e me deixava – Ela voltou a chorar mais e afundou o rosto no meu peito.

- Foi só um sonho – Repeti fazendo carinho nela.

Se afastou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Nunca é só um sonho – Estava chorando tanto que chegava a soluçar.

- Claro que é.

- Não, eles se tornam realidade – Ela voltou a colocar a cabeça no meu peito.

- Alice – Ela levantou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas antes de me beijar – Eu não vou te deixar, foi só um sonho.

- As vezes eu vejo coisas que ainda não aconteceram – Ela falou olhando as mãos.

- Você está me dizendo que vê o futuro? – Ela assentiu ainda sem me olhar.

- As vezes eu sonho também.

- Então você não acha que só foi um sonho ruim?

Ela negou com a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

- Eu vi você antes de vir pra Forks – Ela me olhou pela primeira vez, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados – Só não sabia que era você, mas agora eu sei.

- Como foi esse sonho?

- Eu sentia um vazio e a Nessie me dizia que você tinha ido embora – Ela voltou a chorar – Por favor não me deixa.

Só a idéia de ficar longe dela me doía fisicamente.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – A abracei forte e a deixei mais tranqüila – Quer voltar a dormir.

Ela negou ainda com o rosto no meu peito.

Encostei-se à cabeceira da cama e a trouxe para uma posição que ficasse mais confortável no meu colo.

- Desde que cheguei em Forks – Ela falou depois que se acalmou – Tenho visto uma coisa.

Esperei paciente ela terminar de contar, mas me olhou.

- O que você tem visto?

Ela ficou tensa e resolvi deixá-la mais calma.

- Tem fogo e eu vejo você do outro lado – Não gostei disso.

Se ela realmente poderia ver coisas antes delas acontecerem, isso significa que ela estaria em perigo em um futuro próximo.

- Eu vou te proteger – Prometi e cumpriria.

- Eu acredito – Ela sorriu fraco e voltou a se aninhar no meu colo.

Puxei o cobertor e a abracei mais forte.

- Eu te amo – Quando disse isso ela levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo – Se mexeu para me beijar.

Logo em seguida voltou a ficar contra o meu peito, onde finalmente acabou adormecendo. Dessa vez eu a deixaria ali, pelo resto da noite.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas

Capitulo com alguns esclarecimentos, espero que vocês gostem.

Gente eu cedi uma entrevista para uma comunidade do orkut, depois se vocês quiserem no meu perfil tem o link para ela. Check it out.

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Maior mico, modelo ai todo mundo quer, pena que é tão exclusivo. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijo

**Ash Calheiros: **Espero que goste desse também. Beijo

**Mari. Piccoli: **Mais um momento super cute pra você, espero que goste. Beijo

**Bianca Damiani:** Eu fico feliz que você ache isso. Obrigada por ler, espero que goste desse também. Beijo

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson:** Isso que acontece, espero que goste e que não fique de castigo. Beijo

**CarolAlvesHale:** Agora não precisa esperar mais, ta ai ele pra você, espero que goste também. Beijo

**Raquel Cullen**: Ela é uma mulher de atitude, esse poder do Jasper é muito constrangedor...kk. Beijo

**Manu Moody: **Você é sempre muito bem vinda, obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz que você goste. Beijo

**witchysha:** Será que eu faria mais sucesso que ela fez, porque também acho que minha história é melhor...kk. Eu também te amu. Beijo

**Mrs. Masen Cullen:** Fico feliz em tirar suas palavras, ta ai mais pra você. Beijo

**Alli K. Malfoy Winchester: **Alice é uma pessoa de sorte, fato. Espero que goste desse também. Beijo

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Ainnwww!!!! Muito fofo esse capitulo, próprio para formiguinhas que adoram açúcar – como eu.

A Alice tem muita sorte de ter o Jasper pra ela – invejinha-.

Agora ela já sabe da verdade, então tem que saber dos riscos que corre, embora nem ligue- quem iria ligar com o Jasper do lado-. :B

Caramba, to arrepiada!

Uma coisa que me intriga, e acho que a vocês também, é esse sonho da Alice, eu tento espremer a Juru pra saber quando sai, mas ela não me diz! To muito curiosa.

Eu quero ler o próximo logo, e acredito que vocês também.

Então até lá.

Beijões gelados!

PS: Com o Jasper do lado, não precisamos gastar com calmantes – ignorem esses comentários escrotos.

* * *

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	12. Vem me salvar

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Pois a coragem cresce com a ocasião". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Vem me salvar.

**POV Alice**

Andar de mãos dados com Jasper na escola é o melhor sentimento do mundo, as meninas olhavam com inveja e os meninos com raiva, mas eu estava no meu lugar, pela primeira vez na vida me sentia em casa e amada. Sorri pra ele que me sorriu de volta.

Entramos na única aula que fazíamos juntos e ele como sempre sentou atrás de mim.

- Boa aula – Ele falou no meu ouvido quando o professor entrou.

- Obrigada – Respondi virando brevemente para olhá-lo.

Jasper passou o resto da aula me provocando e uma vez até chamou a atenção do professor que nos olhou feio.

- Para – Falei segurando o riso.

Senti uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo que logo foi embora exatamente como veio. Dessa vez tive que virar para olhá-lo.

- Mexer com os sentimentos não é legal – Ele sorriu travesso e eu me virei para frente novamente.

Jasper chegou a tanto que no meio da aula o professor parou o que estava dizendo e andou até nós.

- Senhor Hale – Ele falou parando ao lado de Jasper e olhado para baixo – Você passou a minha aula inteira provocando a senhorita Brandon.

- Me desculpa senhor – Ele falou e logo vi que iria manipular os sentimentos do professor para se livrar dessa.

- Eu acho que ele merece detenção – Falei sem me virar, mas pude sentir a indignação de Jasper.

- Depois da aula – O professor falou e voltou para frente.

Jasper ficou em silêncio o resto da aula e quando o sinal bateu me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava olhando para fora pela janela com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada.

- Porque você fez aquilo? – Ele perguntou sem me olhar.

- Porque você não estava sendo muito responsável, me provocando daquele jeito e tirando minha atenção – Respondi sorrindo vitoriosa.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão que não entendi e sorriu.

- Eu sou um adolescente, não tenho que ser responsável – Ele respondeu fazendo graça.

- Então como todo adolescente que não cumpre as regras, vai ficar de detenção – O beijei no rosto e sai correndo para a minha próxima aula.

Na hora do almoço estávamos os quatro sentados na nossa mesa de sempre.

- Detenção? – Nessie perguntou para o Jasper depois soltou uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás.

- A culpa é da Alice – Ele falou emburrado mexendo na minha garrafa de suco.

- Ele começou – Retruquei.

- E você estava gostando – Ele fez uma carreta que fez Nessie rir ainda mais.

- Podemos fazer assim – Propus – Eu tenho que fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca para a aula de Literatura, então faço depois da aula e assim te espero sair da detenção.

- Bom plano – Ele sorriu pra mim e foi tudo que bastou para o meu coração ir a loucura.

- Cuidado, não vai ter um ataque cardíaco – Jake brincou do outro lado da mesa e eu fiz uma cara feia pra ele.

Como eu odeio essa coisa de super audição.

Logo as aulas de depois do almoço terminaram e eu estava me despedindo de Jasper na porta da biblioteca.

- Boa detenção – Brinquei com ele que girou os olhos e me beijou levemente.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco – Ele falou depois de me beijar mais uma vez.

- Até – Respondi entrando na biblioteca.

Peguei o primeiro livro que encontrei sobre a literatura americana e sentei no canto mais distante da biblioteca, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e tirei o meu caderno da bolsa.

Comecei a escrever, mas logo senti meus olhos pesando e deixei o caderno de lado me permitindo cair no sono.

Acordei sobressaltada e me vi cercada por fogo levantei de onde estava e não poderia sair pela porta, quando vejo Jasper entrar e andar em minha direção.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Ele falou me abraçando – Eu vou te tirar daqui.

Acordei com um grito alto na musica que ouvia e percebi que só tinha tido um sonho e mesmo sonho de sempre. Coloquei o cabelo atrás da orelha e respirei fundo, quando senti cheiro de fumaça.

Levantei do chão onde estava sentada e vi a área perto da porta onde fica a bibliotecária em chamas, meu coração acelerou quando a vi saindo pela porta, tentei fazer o mesmo mas o fogo se alastrou pelo carpete bloqueando o caminho.

Eu tinha que sair daqui antes que seja tarde demais.

- SOCORRO – Gritei o mais alto que pude, mas fumaça entrou na minha boca me fazendo tossir.

- Tem alguém lá dentro – Ouvi alguém falando do lado de fora.

O lugar estava se cobrindo de fumaça rapidamente, então me joguei no chão como todos os bombeiros ensinam na tv, mas mesmo aqui estava ficando difícil respirar.

- Jasper – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Não entra – Ouvi alguém falando e quando levantei a cabeça vi Jasper do outro lado do fogo.

- ALICE – Ele gritou me procurando.

- Estou aqui – Acenei pra ele e senti fumaça entrando nos meus pulmões mais uma vez me fazendo tossir.

- Eu estou aqui – Senti os braços gelados dele me segurando – Eu vou te tirar daqui.

Afundei o rosto na sua camisa para tentar respirar por ela.

- Alguém chama uma ambulância – Alguém falou alto perto de mim, percebi que já estávamos fora da biblioteca.

- Jasper – Falei passando a mão no rosto dele e começando a chorar.

- Tudo bem – Ele garantiu me abraçando mais – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Acordei com alguma coisa cobrindo minha boca e nariz e quando abri os olhos vi que era uma mascara de oxigênio. Virei o rosto e vi Jasper sentado na cadeira do meu lado me olhando.

Estiquei a mão para ele que a pegou imediatamente, vindo para o meu lado.

- Você me deu um susto e tanto – Ele se abaixou colocando a cabeça no meu travesseiro.

Levantei a mão para tirar a mascara e poder conversar com ele, mas me parou.

- Você tem que ficar com isso, respirou muita fumaça – Ele falou sorrindo e me fazendo sentir melhor – Carlisle disse que você vai ficar bem e logo vai pode ir pra casa.

Passei a mão no rosto dele e fazendo cada contorno com o dedo.

- É ruim pra você ficar aqui? – Perguntei com a voz abafada e quando fiz isso senti minha garganta queimar.

- Tudo bem – Ele sorriu e apertou o botão da enfermeira – Desde que eu fique longe do banco de sangue.

- Eu te amo – Falei mesmo sendo doloroso.

- Eu também, agora fica quietinha – Ele passou a mão em cima da minha e ficou de pé. Logo a porta abriu e vi Renée.

- Você acordou – Ela falou sorrindo.

Balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu mais.

- Jasper ficou de olho em você por mim – Ela falou checando o soro que estava ligado ao meu braço.

Olhei pra ele que sorriu pra mim.

- O doutor Cullen logo vai vir vê-la – Ela segurou minha outra mão – Não faz mais isso comigo.

Ela pediu quase implorando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Assenti e ela voltou a sorrir.

- Os seus amigos estão aqui querendo te ver – Ela olhou mais uma vez o meu soro e o oxigênio que estava vindo para a minha mascara – Vou deixar eles falarem com você.

Ela saiu e eu olhei Jasper e o vi acenar para a porta.

Quando virei a cabeça vi Nessie parada sorrindo com Jake atrás dela.

- Alice – Ela veio me abraçar e quase me sufocou quando bloqueou a mangueira de oxigênio – Desculpa.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Jake perguntou abraçando Nessie para evitar que ela tentasse me matar mais uma vez.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de mais ou menos, estava evitando falar, era muito doloroso.

- Você é bem azarada – Nessie falou fazendo uma careta.

Sorri, mas não tinha certeza que ela pode ver pela mascara.

- Nessie você faz companhia para a Alice? – Jasper perguntou e eu me virei para olhá-lo preocupada que ele fosse me deixar – Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar novo.

Quando ele disse isso percebi o quanto ficar ao meu lado estava sendo doloroso pra ele. Sorri e apertei sua mão.

- Eu volto logo – Ele beijou minha testa e foi em direção a porta.

- Eu vou com você – Jake estava preocupado em ficar e ser obrigado a ouvir papo de garotas.

- Cuidado com ela – Jasper falou para Nessie antes de sair e ela mostrou a língua pra ele.

- Ele está fazendo de tudo pra não sair do seu lado um minuto – Nessie falou depois que eles saíram – Essa coisa de animais é mais difícil pro tio Jazz do que pra qualquer outro de nós.

- Porque? – Estava curiosa mesmo sentindo minha garganta arder toda vez que respirava mais fundo.

- Ele viveu muito tempo em guerra – Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio – Ainda tem as marcas, principalmente nos braços.

Essa era nova pra mim, Jasper ao meu ver era perfeito, e alem do mais como vampiros podem ter marcas?

- O veneno dos vampiros é a única coisa capaz de deixar cicatrizes – Ela respondeu a pergunta que eu nunca fiz – Mas eu acho que ele não quer que eu te conte isso. Então vamos mudar de assunto.

Eu não queria mudar de assunto, mas como protestar me faria sentir dor resolvi deixar para perguntar para ele depois.

- Estão todos na escola comentando do seu resgate – Nessie falou rindo – Tio Jazz está na fantasia de todas as meninas daquela escola.

Eu girei os olhos, como se aquilo já não acontecesse antes.

- Mamãe teve até que bloquear os pensamentos delas – Ela contou se divertindo ainda mais com a história – Elas estavam deixando papai louco.

Não pude evitar rir com essa, afinal ler mentes tinha os seus contras.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Perguntei o que estava me deixando louca de curiosidade.

- Um dia – Ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco – A coisa toda aconteceu na segunda e hoje é terça.

Estava surpresa com todo esse tempo.

- Vovô Carlisle decidiu deixar você sedada, pra poder se recuperar melhor – Balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu para a porta – Falando nele.

Virei minha cabeça e vi o médico loiro entrando no quarto. Carlisle Cullen era sem duvidas um lindo homem, não tinha sequer uma ruga como todos os médicos costumam ter e sorri como se entendesse e simpatizasse com a dor alheia.

- Olá Alice – Ele falou quando se aproximou – Como está se sentindo?

Fiz o mesmo movimento de mais ou menos com a cabeça e ele balançou a dele em entendimento.

- Falar vai ser um problema pra você por um tempo, mas eu vou passar uma medicação para que você possa tomar e facilitar a cicatrização do seu esôfago que foi queimado pela fumaça.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo e ele sorriu.

- Acho que a noite você já vai poder ir pra casa – Ele fez anotações na prancheta e olhou para Nessie – Onde está o Jasper?

- Ar – Ela respondeu jogando os ombros e olhando as unhas – Que não cheire a sangue.

Doutor Cullen balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar pra mim.

- Esperamos você em casa quando estiver boa – Ele fez o convite e colocou o estetoscópio no meu peito – Respira fundo.

Eu fiz mesmo que isso fizesse minha garganta queimar.

- Mais uma vez – Ele pediu e eu repeti mas dessa vez não pude evitar tossir – Tudo bem você respirou muita fumaça.

- E então doutor, está tudo bem? – Renée perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Sim – Ele sorriu para tranqüilizá-la – Acho que a noite já poderá ir pra casa.

- Que bom – Ela falou aliviada sorrindo pra mim – Onde está o Jasper? – Perguntou quando deu falta dele.

- Foi fazer um lanche – Nessie mentiu tão naturalmente quando disse a verdade para Carlisle.

- Doutor Cullen? – Uma enfermeira apareceu na porta do quarto chamando por ele.

- Já vou – Ele respondeu e virou para falar comigo – Mais tarde eu volto para assinar sua alta.

Depois disso ele saiu apressado acompanhado pela enfermeira.

- Bom tenho que voltar ao trabalho – Renée se aproximou de mim e beijou minha testa – Te vejo mais tarde.

Concordei com a cabeça e ela saiu do quarto.

- Odeio hospitais – Nessie falou levantando da cadeira e parando ao meu lado.

Concordei com ela e sorri.

- Até que enfim – Ela falou para a porta.

Quando virei a cabeça vi o meu anjo andando na minha direção.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou abaixando para beijar minha testa.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri, estava ficando craque nessa coisa de falar com movimentos de cabeça.

- Vovô disse que ela vai poder ir pra casa ainda hoje – Nessie contou e andou para o lado do namorado – É melhor a gente ir e deixar você descansar.

Os dois saíram depois de se despedirem e eu voltei a olhar o Jasper. Ele se abaixou e colocou a cabeça ao lado da minha de novo.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Só quando fala – Ele falou por mim e sorriu.

Sorri e volta e me lembrei do que Nessie tinha me dito sobre cicatrizes. Peguei a mão dele na minha e puxei a manga da sua camisa para revelar o seu braço.

- O que a Nessie te contou? – Ele perguntou quando eu passei o dedo em uma das marcas, elas eram fracas quase invisíveis, eu nunca teria notado se Nessie não tivesse me contado.

- Só que você tinha cicatrizes – Falei com dificuldade e ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Não fala – Ele sentiu minha dor e franziu a testa.

Sorri pra ele.

- Dorme um pouco, eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Concordei e fechei os olhos, sentindo o sono me pegar logo em seguida.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Crise passou, então vamos ao que interessa.

Finalmente a visão do fogo aconteceu, agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos, vocês são demais e o motivo porque escrevo.

No próximo capitulo vou ter uma super novidade pra vocês, então aguardem.

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Jura Alice?

Até eu que sou mais tonta ia ficar com inveja de vc com o Jasper....

Falando nele, vimos um outro lado dele, um lado travesso e atentado como dizem as mães -pra gente-, eu ri.

Bom, ele de castigo, o sonho da Alice que vira realidade e Jasper de HERÓI –será que se eu me trancar com fogo ele aparece?- foi tudo, mesmo com tragédias.

Anyway..esse cap foi muito perfo..Mal posso esperar pelo próximo e acredito que vocês tbm...

Então até lá..Bjoos

* * *

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


	13. Conhecendo os Cullen Parte 1

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"O talento revela-se exatamente porque esconde a sua perfeição". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Conhecendo os Cullen (Parte 1)

**POV Jasper**

Agora eu tenho certeza sou capaz de qualquer coisa para manter Alice segura. Ela passou as ultimas horas me afirmando que está bem, mas eu podia sentir que o remédio que Carlisle lhe deu não era suficiente para manter a dor longe.

- Não me olha assim – Ela falou devagar – Claro que a minha garganta dói, mas eu vou superar – Ela sorriu e esperou que eu sorrisse de volta.

Passei os dedos no seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que ir, mas assim que o Charlie e a Renée forem dormir eu volto – Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou mordendo o lábio.

- Não demora – Ela me abraçou afundando o rosto no meu peito.

- Você nem vai sentir minha falta – Garanti e ela me olhou aborrecida.

- Eu sempre sinto sua falta – Bufou alto e logo me seguida começou a tossir descontroladamente.

- Bebe um pouco de água – Ofereci e ela recusou com a mão, ainda tossindo.

- Ta na hora do remédio – Renée falou entrando no quarto.

Ela passou o remédio para Alice, que bebeu entre as tosses.

- Jasper, querido – Renée falou tirando os olhos da Alice, estava pronta para me mandar embora – Acho melhor você ir e deixar Alice dormir.

- Claro, está mesmo na hora – Concordei, ela não precisava saber que eu estaria de volta em brave – Eu te vejo amanhã – Garanti para Alice e ao beijar sua testa pisquei um olho e ela sorriu em entendimento.

- Boa noite, Jasper – Renée me falou antes que saísse do quarto.

- Boa noite, senhora Swan – Sorri para ela e olhei Alice mais uma vez – Te vejo amanhã.

- Vou te esperar – Ela sorriu e tossiu mais uma vez.

Deixei o quarto a contra gosto, não queria me separar dela, mas seria por no máximo uma hora. Desci as escadas e Charlie estava voltando da cozinha.

- Está indo pra casa? – Ele perguntou parando no meio do caminho.

- Sim, Alice precisa descansar – Respondi parando no primeiro degrau da escada – O senhor já tem idéia do que causou o incêndio?

- Curto circuito – Ele respondeu coçando a cabeça – A senhora Harris achou não teria problema em ligar coisas demais em uma única tomada. Um acidente ingênuo que quase teve um fim trágico.

Percebi o quanto Alice tinha tomado o coração fechado de Charlie, ela o tinha conquistado, o fazendo sentir um carinho enorme.

- Tudo acabou bem – Concordei aliviado e ele me olhou com agradecimento.

- Graças a você – Ele falou batendo no meu ombro – O que foi muito irresponsável, você poderia ter se machucado.

A preocupação dele era sincera, mas inútil.

- Nem pensei em mim quando vi que Alice não estava em nenhum lugar do lado de fora da biblioteca.

- Vocês dois ficaram bem próximos – Ele me olhou desconfiado, tocando no assunto que estava adiando desde que Alice voltou para casa a dois dias atrás.

- Ela se tornou uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida – Falei sincero, sorrindo para ele e prestando atenção as suas reações e emoções.

Ele ficou me olhando em silêncio por um tempo. Primeiro ficou desconfiado, depois preocupado e por fim aceitou a situação.

- Só espero que você cuide bem dela – Falou sério.

- Sempre – Garanti balançando a cabeça.

- Alice passou por muita coisa – Ele falou, ainda sério, me olhando – Não precisa de mais marcas.

- Vou fazer tudo que estiver em meu poder para que ela não sofra mais do que já sofreu – Ele respirou aliviado e bateu mais uma vez no meu ombro.

- Eu sei que sim, garoto – Ele falou sorrindo fraco – Boa noite.

Esse era o sinal que a conversa tinha terminado e eu precisava ir embora.

- Boa noite, senhor Swan – Andei até a porta e a abri saindo da casa e fechando ela atrás de mim.

No carro me virei para olhar a janela da Alice, Renée acenou pra mim e fechou as cortinas.

Entrei no carro e em cinco minutos estava em casa. Guardei o carro na garagem, não iria precisar mais dele por hoje, assim que entrei na sala Nessie pulou nos meus braços, ela estava animada e nem precisei do meu dom pra saber isso.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei colocando ela no chão de novo.

- Papai e mamãe vão se casar, de novo – Ela bateu palmas e começou a pular no mesmo lugar.

- Que bom, mas porque toda essa animação? – Ela parou de pular e me olhou com os olhos cerrados.

- Porque agora eu vou pode ver – Ela falou jogando as mãos – O primeiro não pude, por razões óbvias.

Ela me seguiu para dentro da sala onde todos estavam sorrindo e Rosalie olhava o dedo de Bella, provavelmente admirando o anel de "noivado".

- Agora eu também vou poder ver – Concordei com Nessie e sorri para Bella, que sorriu de volta – Parabéns.

- Obrigada, Jasper – Ela agradeceu ainda sorrindo – Agora você tem que nos apresentar a Alice, formalmente, a quero no casamento.

Rosalie fez uma careta que resolvi ignorar.

- Claro, assim que ela estiver se sentindo melhor – Concordei e fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa e voltar para a minha Alice.

Quando sai do closet vi Rosalie parada na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados em cima do peito.

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntei quando ela não disse nada.

- Você realmente gosta dessa menina? – Ela perguntou olhando as unhas, estava tão desinteressada em minha resposta quanto aparentava.

- Eu não tenho tempo ou paciência pra isso – Respondi ríspido e parei em sua frente, esperando ela sair do caminho pra que pudesse passar.

- E esse alguma coisa acontecer? – Ela perguntou mexendo nos cabelos.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntei já sem paciência.

- Ela é humana e frágil e você, bem, você é vampiro e fraco – Ela me olhou com desdém e sorriu falsa.

- Por que você não gosta de mim, Rosalie? – Perguntei a olhando de cima

Ela me olhou fingindo indignação e colocou uma mão no peito.

- Eu?

- Eu não preciso explicar que sei o que você sente, preciso?

- Não é nada pessoal – Ela admitiu finalmente – O caso é que você é sempre o que causa problemas e nos faz mudar. E sabe o quando eu odeio isso.

- Não vai acontecer de novo – Garanti tentando dar um fim na conversa, mas ela tinha mais alguma coisa pra dizer.

- E se alguma coisa acontecer?

- Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu vou embora e não causarei mais problemas pra você.

Ela gostou disso.

- Ótimo – Falou saindo da porta e andando até o seu quarto.

Rosalie era sem duvidas a mais difícil de lidar, ela tem uma forte tendência ao egocentrismo e não gosta de nada que fique fora do seu controle. Ter alguém como eu vivendo por perto é exatamente o que ela não precisa.

Nessie passou por ela e a olhou feio, o que a deixou mais magoada do que já estava. Nessie era provavelmente a única pessoa que Rosalie gostava mais do que de si mesma.

- Manda um beijo pra Alice – Ela falou ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando o meu rosto – E diz pra ela que amanha eu vou ficar com ela como prometi para a Renée.

- Pode deixar que eu mando – Sorri pra ela e Rosalie ficou parada na porta do seu quarto olhando a cena – Mas você não precisa ficar com ela, eu vou estar lá.

- Você quer que eu minta pra Renée? – Ela perguntou falsamente indignada.

- Tudo bem – Concordei sorrindo da indignação dela.

Beijei o seu rosto e sai pelo corredor passando por Rosalie.

- Boa noite – Falei quando passei por ela, que se pudesse estaria vermelha de raiva, não suportava a idéia da Nessie ser mais apegada a mim que a ela.

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta sem bater como prova que estava indiferente ao que tinha assistido, mas sempre se esquecendo que eu controlo as emoções por aqui.

Desci as escadas em velocidade normal, hoje pelo visto era o dia das conversas com o Jasper.

- Jasper, querido – Esme me olhou do pé da escada – Você tem um minuto?

Eu até tinha, mas queria estar perto da Alice logo.

- Claro – Ninguém nega nada a Esme nessa família.

- Porque você não traz a Alice no sábado? – Ela me pediu e percebi que estava ansiosa para conhecê-la – Parece que todas já a conhecem, menos eu.

- Acho que tudo bem, se ela concordar – Respondi sorrindo.

De todos nessa casa, Esme e Nessie, era as que me davam maior apoio para a relação com a Alice.

- Ótimo – Ela juntou as mãos e sorriu mais – Eu vou cozinhar pra ela.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar – Sorri com o seu entusiasmo.

- Vou pedir pra Nessie convidar o Jake também, assim ela não come sozinha.

- Daí não vai sobrar muito pra Alice – Brinquei e senti um tapa na minha cabeça.

- Não fala assim do Jake – Nessie passou por nós e me mostrou a língua.

- É a verdade – Joguei os ombros e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Não seja petulante – Esme me repreendeu – Alem do mais vou fazer mais que o suficiente.

- Tudo bem, mamãe – Brinquei com ela e a beijei no rosto – Posso ir agora?

- Pode – Ela falou autoritária, mas sorriu em seguida – Não esquece o casaco.

Virei para olhá-la, com cara de espanto.

- Você fez uma piada?

- Eu tenho senso de humor – Ela me olhou superior e saiu da sala em direção a biblioteca.

Finalmente estava livre para voltar para a minha Alice.

- Jasper espera – Bella me alcançou na porta.

Desse jeito Alice iria pensar que eu fugi com o circo.

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, Bella? – Eu estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Eu sei que você está com pressa, então vou ser breve – Ela sorriu sem jeito, estaria ruborizando se isso fosse possível.

Fiz sinal para ela dizer o que queria.

- Eu sei que amanha você vai ficar fora o dia todo com a Alice e tudo mais – Ela estava me deixando irritado.

- Você prometeu ser breve e parte disso é não fazer rodeios.

- Certo, desculpa – Ela sorriu mais uma vez – Eu só queria saber exatamente o que eu posso contar pra ela.

- Como assim?

- Ela com certeza vai querer saber de como tudo foi pra mim – Ela explicou movimentando as mãos – Então eu queria saber se tem alguma coisa que você prefere que ela não saiba.

- Acho que você pode responder tudo que ela perguntar – Afirmei depois de pensar um pouco – Mas ela ainda não sabe nada do meu passado, então deixa isso de lado.

- OK – Ela concordou balançando a cabeça – Agora vou te deixar ir.

- Obrigado – Agradeci e desci os poucos degraus da frente da casa.

Dessa vez corri o mais rápido possível, ninguém mais iria me parar até chegar na casa da minha Alice.

Assim que cheguei embaixo da sua janela a senti angustiada, alguma coisa tinha acontecido no tempo que estive fora.

Entrei no quarto pela janela e a encontrei sentada na cama com o resto molhado de lágrimas e me olhando.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a pegando no colo e ela afundou o rosto no meu peito – Você está sentindo dor?

Claro que ela estava sentindo dor, eu podia sentir.

- Alice? – Segurei o seu rosto quando ela não respondeu.

- Não me deixa – Ela pediu soluçando e fez uma cara feia quando engoliu a saliva.

- Você sonhou de novo? – Perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu vi. Claro como estou te vendo agora – Ela tossiu algumas vezes e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Ela estava sofrendo porque sabia que o que tinha visto iria acontecer, e agora eu também estava. Ela tinha acertado com relação ao fogo na biblioteca.

Uma coisa eu tinha aprendido, não apostar contra a Alice.

- Porque eu te deixaria? – Perguntei a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu não sei – Ela voltou a chorar e eu a abracei forte contra o meu peito.

Agora a duvida estava na minha cabeça.

O que poderia acontecer para que eu a deixasse?

A fiz ficar mais calma para que pudesse cair no sono, assim que adormeceu a coloquei na cama e sentei no chão perto da sua cabeça.

Preciso juntar os fatos para ter uma vaga idéia do que me afastaria dela. Só uma coisa vem a minha cabeça, eu a colocar em perigo, mas sabia que não seria capaz disso, não a amando como amo.

Ela passou a noite toda em um sono profundo e calmo, se estava sonhando eram sonhos bons.

Acordou assim que o sol bateu no seu rosto, fez uma cara estranha depois de sorrir pra mim.

- O que é isso? Brilha e é quente, mas eu não reconheço – Ela sorriu pra mim e se atirou nos meus braços – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – Respondi satisfeito com o bom humor de hoje – Renée vai logo vir te acordar, então tenho que ir.

- O que acontece quando você sai no sol? – Ela perguntou ignorando o meu comentário.

Estendi o braço para cima da cama onde o sol estava batendo e ela olhou minha pele brilhando com a boca aberta.

- É lindo – Passou os dedos em uma da minha mão e depois olhou para ver se tinha alguma coisa.

- Não é purpurina – Ela fez uma carreta e mostrou a língua pra mim.

- Porque você brilha no sol? – Perguntou voltando a examinar minha mão.

- Porque a minha pele não absorve o calor como a sua, então ela repele, como acontece com um espelho.

- Uau, isso é legal – Ela falou impressionada e eu ouvi Renée dizendo para Charlie que iria trazer o café da manhã para Alice.

- Tenho que ir – A coloquei de volta na cama e beijei sua testa, mas ela fez um biquinho pedindo um beijo, então beijei os seus lábios brevemente.

- Volta logo – Ela pediu quando eu já estava perto da janela.

- Ok – Sorri pra ela e sai pela janela no mesmo instante que Renée entrou no quarto.

- Já está acordada? – A ouvi perguntado para Alice.

Entrei na floresta rapidamente, para evitar ser visto na luz do sol.

Cheguei em casa e Nessie estava na cozinha tomando café da manhã com Jake.

- Bom dia – A beijei no topo da cabeça e ela sorriu em retorno.

Sentei com eles e Nessie me olhou.

- Que tal um joguinho hoje? – Jacob perguntou olhando o dia de sol.

- Não dá pra mim, a Alice ainda tem que ficar de repouso, mas se quiser marcar amanha, eu estou dentro – Nessie concordou comigo balançando a cabeça.

- Eu também vou ficar com a Alice – Ela falou para o namorado e eu logo vi que isso era para matar aula.

- E a escola? – Perguntei e ela me olhou feio.

- Como se algum deles fosse me ensinar alguma coisa que já não saiba – Girou os olhos e sorriu debochada.

- Tudo bem, então vamos deixar para amanha – Jake concordou – Assim todo mundo vai e eu posso avisar antes.

- Combinado – Concordei e levantei para ir para o meu quarto.

- Que horas você vai sair? – Nessie me perguntou.

- Daqui a uma hora mais ou menos.

- Ta bom, eu vou com você – Ela me avisou e voltou a comer.

- Sim, senhora – Pisquei pra ela antes de deixar a cozinha.

Nessie e Alice passaram a tarde conversando sobre a visita dela a família, amanha.

Alice estava ansiosa e Nessie animada.

- Vai ser demais – Nesse falou pela décima vez, quase pulando no sofá – E você ainda vai pode assistir um jogo.

- Mas espera – Alice estava confusa – Os lobisomens não deveriam ser inimigos dos vampiros?

Eu e a Nessie rimos da cara de interrogação dela.

- Nós éramos até Jacob conhecer a Nessie – Esclareci, mas ela ainda estava confusa.

- Um lobo nunca faria mal ao objeto de impressão de outro lobo – Nessie falou tentando deixar a Alice menos confusa – E pela a minha natureza eles tiveram que aceitar a minha família.

- Essa coisa de impressão é realmente bizarra – Ela falou mais consigo do que com nós dois – Será que a Esme vai gostar de mim? – Ela me perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Claro que sim – Garanti beijando a sua bochecha.

- Eu já sei que a Rosalie não gosta – Ela falou incomodada, provavelmente se lembrando dos olhares que ela lhe mandava na escola.

- Rosalie não gosta de ninguém alem dela mesma – Ela tinha me deixado irritado com toda aquela pressão.

- Não é bem assim – Nessie defendeu a madrinha – Ela só é um pouco difícil de conquistar.

- Eu não acho que seja só isso – Ela discordou balançando a cabeça – Acho que ela me odeia por algum motivo.

- Não, o odeio dela é comigo, não com você – Falei ainda mais aborrecido.

- Tia Rosalie não te odeia – Nessie falou tão aborrecida quanto eu – Ela só é, como o papai diz, cabeça dura.

- Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto – Alice percebeu a tensão no ambiente.

Logo Nessie nos deixou sozinhos para passar tempo com Jacob, agora eu entendia essa necessidade dela de ficar com ele o máximo possível. Chegando até a fugir pela janela no meio da noite, quando deveria estar dormindo.

Alice sentou na ponta oposta do sofá onde eu estava e colocou os pés no meu colo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei fazendo massagem nos pés dela – Porque toda essa aflição? Esme vai adorar você.

- Eu estava pensando na minha visão – Ela admitiu mexendo nas unhas.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – Garanti mais uma vez e me aproximei dela para beijá-la.

Ela sorriu depois do beijo e eu percebi que estava praticamente deitado em cima dela. Voltei para o meu lugar no sofá e recoloquei os seus pés no meu colo. Ela ficou aborrecida e incomodada com o meu súbito distanciamento.

- Eu ainda sou um vampiro com sede de sangue – A lembrei e ela fez uma carreta.

- É assim tão difícil? – Ela perguntou se mexendo no sofá para ficar do meu lado.

- Pior – Sorri pra tranqüilizá-la, mas ela mordeu o lábio e olhou nossas mãos juntas.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você – Ela ainda olhava nossas mãos e eu percebi sua intenção.

- Nem pense nisso – Eu me recusaria a fazer isso com ela.

- Mas e quanto a eternidade juntos?

- Uma vida toda não basta?

- Não – Ela respondeu, decidida, me olhando.

- Eu nunca te condenaria a esse tipo de existência.

- O que eu quero não conta?

Ela estava me tirando do sério com essa idéia.

- Não quando o assunto é esse.

- Você não é o único vampiro que eu conheço – Cruzou os braços em cima do peito e bufou irritada.

- Alice, por favor.

- Porque você não quer que eu seja como você?

- Não é nada disso – Ela estava mais que incomodada, estava duvidando do meu amor.

- Eu te amo – Me mexi no sofá para ficar de frente pra ela – Você é tudo pra mim.

- Você vai viver pra sempre, eu queria pode estar com você nesse tempo.

- Você não sabe o que está me pedindo.

- Tudo bem – Ela jogou os ombros, mas ainda estava irritada – Você já decidiu.

- Alice.

- Eu vou tomar banho – Ela levantou do sofá em um pulo e subiu as escadas, me deixando sozinho.

Isso tudo só me surpreende de não ter acontecido mais cedo, mas a vida dela é muito preciosa para que eu a tire dessa forma.

Depois de alguns minutos subi as escadas e deitei em sua cama para esperar que ela saísse do banho.

Ela entrou no quarto já vestida e com uma toalha na cabeça. Parou na porta e ficou me olhando, ainda estava irritada com a nossa conversa, mas tinha medo que eu a deixasse.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente para que eu a deixe.

Ela andou até mim e sentou na cama esperando que eu a convidasse para os meus braços, os abri e ela sorriu fraco, deitando sobre o meu peito e passando os braços ao redor de mim.

- Eu não gosto de brigar – Ela falou passando o dedo pela pele do meu braço.

- Então não brigaremos mais.

- Você vai considerar o meu pedido? – Pediu apoiando o queixo no meu peito para me olhar.

- Não me pede isso.

- Tudo bem, não vamos mais falar disso – Ela sorriu fraco e olhou para o teto – Acho que estou com fome.

- Você não tem certeza? – Perguntei grato pela mudança de assunto.

- Vamos até a cozinha – Ela levantou decidida que estava sim com fome.

Passei a noite com Alice exatamente como nas noites anteriores. Quando cheguei em casa de manha senti cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Tive que dividir esse capitulo porque ele ficou muito grande. Na segunda parte eu coloco o recadinho da MahRathbone.

Como disse na História vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho para a novidade.

Vamos as respostas:

**MahRathbone**: Obrigada pelo apoio. Amo te. Beijos

**Mari. Picoli**: Obrigada pelo lindo apoio. Espero que goste da continuação. Beijos

**Manu Moody**: Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos

**NightandShadow**: Ain que eu fico super feliz que você tenha ficado feliz. Aqui tem mais pra você. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Ele vai ficar geladinho...kk. Quem sabe onde isso vai parar. Beijos.

**Allie C. Malfoy**: Eu não sei se todas elas realmente acontecem, mas eu não aposto contra a Alice, fato. Você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho pra novidade. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: O Jasper é demais, fato. Isso você vai ter que esperar pra sabe. Beijos

**Ashley Calheiros Fischer**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, linda. Espero que goste desse também. Beijos

Todo mundo respondido

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	14. Conhecendo os Cullen Parte 2

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"O talento revela-se exatamente porque esconde a sua perfeição". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Conhecendo os Cullen - Parte 2

**POV Jasper**

...Continuando

- Bom dia – Falei para Esme que tirou os olhos da panela e me olhou.

- Bom dia.

- Pra que tudo isso? – Perguntei examinando uma torta que estava cima do balcão.

- Nós vamos jogar hoje, certo? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da panela.

- Essa pergunta não responde a minha.

- Aqueles meninos estão sempre com fome e alem do mais teremos a Alice para o almoço – Pelo empenho dela vi que seria feita muita coisa nessa cozinha.

- OK, vou te deixar trabalhar – Sai da cozinha e encontrei Edward e Bella na sala – Esme está em missão.

- Qual? – Bella perguntou séria, mas logo vi que estava brincando – Alimentar um pequeno país?

- Ela sempre faz isso – Sentei no sofá ao lado dela e peguei o controle da tv.

- Eu achei que você já viria com a Alice – Edward falou olhando a tv.

- Não, ela me pediu um tempo para se arrumar.

- Ela deve estar nervosa – Bella falou solidariamente - Eu estava quando conheci a família formalmente.

Depois de uma hora sai de casa e fui até a da Alice para pegá-la. Ela veio até a porta e estava linda, com uma calça jeans e um casaco grosso por cima da blusa laranja que ficou comigo por um tempo.

- Você está linda – Sorri e a beijei brevemente nos lábios.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu nervosa e mexeu nas mãos.

- Relaxa – Falei ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia ficar mais calma – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei que vai – Ela garantiu bem mais calma – Obrigada por isso.

Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro, sabia que estava se referindo a ter deixado-a mais tranqüila.

- Olá Alice – A senhora Finsk a cumprimentou quando já estávamos perto do carro.

- Olá Margaret – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, Jasper? – Ela me cumprimentou e acenou com a mão, gesto que retribui.

- Tudo perfeito e com a senhora?

- Não tão bem, mas vou levando. Parece que o tempo vai abrir mais tarde – Ela falou simpática – Vocês vão poder aproveitar o sábado.

- Acho que só vai ficar assim mesmo – Alice discordou olhando o céu carregado de nuvens, mas que não indicavam chuva.

- Talvez – Ela concordou também olhando – Bom sábado pra vocês.

Ela se despediu e entrou em casa.

Alice sorriu pra mim e entrou no carro, depois que ela fez isso fechei a porta e segui para o lado do motorista.

No caminho para minha casa ela segurou minha mão e eventualmente sorria pra mim.

- Aqui estamos – Falei ao mesmo tempo que estacionei na frente da casa.

- Essa é sua casa? – Ela perguntou impressionada, saindo do carro.

- Esme gosta de construir e decorar – Contei parando ao lado dela.

- É linda – Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão.

- Vamos entrar? – Perguntei dando um passo a frente e ela me seguiu ainda olhando a casa.

Antes que abrisse a porta ela respirou fundo, como quem toma coragem e sorriu nervosa.

- Bem vinda a residência dos Cullen – Falei quando entramos no hall.

- Linda – Ela falou olhando em volta.

- Obrigada – Esme apareceu vindo da biblioteca e sorrindo.

Alice sorriu e ficou em silêncio segurando as mãos.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – Ela tomou cuidado para não se aproximar demais e assustar Alice.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Cullen – Alice falou visivelmente nervosa, a deixei mais calma.

- Pode me chamar de Esme, querida – Ela sorriu afetuosa e Alice a imitou.

- Como está Alice? – Carlisle perguntou parando ao lado de Esme.

- Bem, obrigada doutor Cullen – Ela estava sendo formal demais.

- Não precisa de toda essa formalidade, pode-nos chamar só pelo primeiro nome – Ele falou e ela respirou um pouco mais relaxada.

- Ok – Concordou sorrindo e apertou minha mão em sinal para que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas Esme foi mais rápida.

- Espero que esteja com fome – Ela se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Você não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho – Alice falou sem jeito.

- A terceira paixão de Esme – Falei para ela que me olhou sorrindo – Ela vive cozinhando para a Nessie e o Jacob.

- Nessie não come tanto, mas o Jacob vale pelos dois – Esme sorriu.

- Essa fama eu conheço – Alice concordou.

- Vocês adoram falar de mim – Jacob reclamou descendo as escadas com Nessie.

- Oi Alice – Nessie a abraçou – Até que enfim você está aqui, estou morta de fome.

- Não tanto quanto eu – Jacob falou ainda parado no primeiro degrau da escada.

Rosalie entrou na sala como se estivesse em uma passarela, seguida por Emmett. Sorriu frio para Alice e esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Emmett e Rosalie você já conhece – Fiz questão de falar o nome do Emmett primeiro para deixá-la irritada.

- Claro – Ela sorriu nervosa com o atitude da Rosalie.

- Onde estão Edward e a Bella? – Perguntei para tirar a atenção dos olhares que Rosalie lançava para Alice.

- Bem aqui – Edward falou entrando na casa com Bella – Olá Alice.

- Oi – Ela respondeu se virando para olhá-los.

- Seja bem vinda – Bella sorriu simpática e parou ao lado da filha.

- Obrigada.

- Já que estão todos aqui, vamos pra sala de jantar – Esme apontou o caminho e Nessie e Jacob foram os primeiros a se dirigir para lá.

Rosalie ficou parada no mesmo lugar que estava e quando eu e Alice passamos por ela, fechou a cara e olhou com desprezo.

- Só ignora – Falei pra Alice, que mordeu a boca nervosamente.

Depois do almoço, que só Alice, Nessie e Jacob comeram, todos saíram da sala de jantar e eu perguntei para Alice se ela queria conhecer a casa.

Passando pela sala apontei a biblioteca e o escritório de Carlisle, depois subimos as escadas e logo estávamos na porta do meu quarto.

- Este é o meu – Falei abrindo a porta e ela entrou cautelosamente.

- Você é bem organizado para um homem – Ela virou para me olhar e mordeu a unha sorrindo.

- Isso era pra ser um elogio? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Claro – Ela voltou a olhar o quarto e parou na frente da minha guitarra – Você toca?

- Não, combina com a decoração do quarto – Brinquei com ela e me mostrou a língua.

- Toca pra mim? – Ela pediu.

- Claro – Concordei e ela andou até a cama e sentou ela.

Tirei a guitarra do suporte e sentei de frente pra ela.

- O que você quer que eu toque? – Perguntei apoiando a guitarra na perna e olhando para ela.

- Me surpreenda – Ela falou tirando o sapato e cruzando as pernas em cima da cama.

- Tudo bem – Concordei e imediatamente me veio a mente a musica que tinha feito pra ela.

Comecei a dedilhar as cordas e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Let the stars fade and fall  
And I won't care at all  
As long as I have you

Cantei e ela me olhou impressionada.

Every kiss brings a thrill  
And I know that it will  
As long as I have you

Ela estava me olhando com a boca aberta e os olhos marejados.

Let's think of the future  
Forget the past  
You're not my first love  
But you're my last  
Take the love that I bring  
Then I'll have everything  
As long as I have you  
As long, as long as I have you

Cantei o ultimo verso e finalizei, ela já estava chorando emocionada.

- É linda – Falou secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- É sua.

Ela mexeu na cama ficando de joelhos e se aproximando para me beijar

- Obrigada – Agradeceu ainda com os seus lábios roçando os meus.

- Eu te amo – Tirei a guitarra do meio de nós a colocando no chão e a puxei para o meu colo.

- Eu também te amo – Beijou a linha do meu maxilar e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

Alice era tudo pra mim e nada me afastaria dela, jamais.

Ouvi batidas na porta e ela levantou a cabeça fazendo cara e se sentindo frustrada por alguém ter nós interrompido.

- Pode entrar – Falei colocando Alice sentada na cama e pegando a guitarra para colocar no lugar.

- Desculpa interromper – Nessie falou colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto – Mas nós estamos de saída.

- Tudo bem – Estiquei o braço para Alice e ela levantou pegando minha mão.

- Nos vemos lá – Nessie piscou para Alice e desapareceu.

- Nós não vamos com eles? – Ela me perguntou confusa.

- Nós vamos de jipe, eles vão usar um método mais eficiente – Sorri pra ela, a puxando para o corredor.

Quando chegamos no andar de baixo, Bella estava saindo da casa.

- Nós vemos lá – Ela falou para a Alice e sumiu dentro da floresta.

- Uau, agora eu entendo o que você quis dizer com método mais eficiente – Alice falou impressionada, passando o braço na manga do casaco que eu segurava.

- Nós gostamos de correr – Segurei a porta pra ela e sorri.

- Qualquer dia desse você vai ter que me levar pra correr com você – Ela parou na minha frente e sorriu, vi nessa a perfeita oportunidade para surpreendê-la.

Em um movimento rápido a peguei nos braços e levei até onde o jipe estava estacionado. Quando paramos, ela estava com os olhos arregalado e a respiração irregular de susto.

- Não faz mais isso – Ela falou depois de respirar fundo – Não sem me avisar antes.

- Desculpa – Pedi sorrindo e a beijei.

- Sim – Sorriu mais e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço – Só porque foi impressionante.

A beijei mais uma vez e abri a porta do jipe, a colocando dentro e mais um movimento rápido.

- Falei pra não fazer mais isso, sem me avisar.

Fechei sua porta e dei a volta, quando entrei no carro ela já estava com o cinto de segurança.

- Pronta? – Perguntei seguindo a sua nova regra.

- Viu não dói nada me avisar antes – Ela falou debocha e sorrindo – Pronta.

_

N/A: Olá pessoar

Pra quem quiser saber a musica que o Jasper canta pra Alice chama **AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU do Elvis Presley.**

* * *

**# Recado da dona da fic #**

Além de herói e gato, o Jasper é tipo um enfermeiro – também, é um calmante ambulante- e essa do Charlie superprotetor? Amei!

Certo, a Nessie continua a mesma e a TPM eterna – diga-se Rose- tbm, ô pessoa difícil.

Lembre-se Jasper, a pressa matou o gato – ta tudo bem, eu sei que é a curiosidade, mais serve-.

Porque os garotas vampiros que namoram humanas são tão difíceis?

Ia facilitar tanto a vida deles com elas vampiras...mas....não posso mudar a cabecinha de Major dele...

By the way, eu chorei com a musica..ele é tão perfeito – tah, disso todos já sabem, mas é bom falar.

Bom, é isso pessoal, até mais!

Beijos gelados.

PS: Esse jogo promete, eu aposto.

**

* * *

**

Vamos as respostas:

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Vamos ver como as coisas ficam. Eu falei que iria dividir, você que entendeu mal, o próximo também vai ser dividido só pra te avisar. Aqui está o resto. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, aqui tem o resto. Beijos.

**Raquel Cullen**: Aqui tem o resto, espero que goste. Beijos

Todo mundo respondido

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	15. Um pouco de sangue – Parte 1

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Ainda não é o pior, enquanto pudermos dizer: 'Isto é o pior'". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Um pouco de sangue – Parte 1.

**POV Alice**

Conhecer os Cullen tinha sido a parte difícil, agora vinha a diversão. Tinha o pressentimento que esse jogo seria um máximo.

Jasper estacionou o jipe na borda da floresta, depois de uma viagem que poderia dizer no mínimo emocionante, andar de jipe no meio de uma floresta não é o tipo de coisa que pode fazer as pessoas de coração frágil.

Ele abriu minha porta e eu ainda estava soltando o cinto.

- Precisa de ajuda? – No momento que perguntou, eu terminei.

- Não, obrigada – Respondi pegando sua mão para descer do jipe. – Vamos correr?

Ele riu e me olhou.

- Acho que você prefere andar – Ele respondeu quando nós saímos da floresta.

- Também acho – Respirei aliviada.

Assim que as arvores acabaram vi uma imensa clareira, eu não gostava muito de futebol, mas podia dizer que esse "campo" era pelo menos duas vezes maior que o tradicional.

- As traves não estão muito longe? – Perguntei olhando pra cima.

- Você vai ver que não – Jasper me respondeu sorrindo.

Atravessamos o campo e logo estávamos junto com todos.

- Oi Alice – Seth me cumprimentou de longe pegando um sanduíche que Esme oferecia.

- Oi Seth, oi Embry, oi Leah – Os cumprimentei me aproximando deixando Jasper confabular com o seu time – Você também joga Leah?

- Jogo – Ela respondeu sorrindo e Seth concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela é nosso melhor receiver – Ele falou depois de engolir.

- Boa sorte então – Falei pra eles e quando me virei Jasper estava vindo na minha direção.

- Então você vai torcer pelos cães? – Ele me perguntou brincando.

- Melhor os cães que as sanguessugas – Jacob brincou e esbarrou no ombro no Jasper de propósito.

- Vai comprar briga sarnento? – Jasper virou pra ele estufando o peito e ficando assustadoramente maior.

- Só se for agora, parasita – Jacob voltou os passos que tinha dado e parou na mesma posição que Jasper.

Nessie passou no meio dos dois e deu um tapa em cada cabeça. Me olhou sorrindo e girou os olhos.

- Eles são muito competitivos – Ela parou do meu lado e nós ficamos olhando a discussão que ainda não tinha terminado.

- É sempre assim? – Perguntei pra ela que sorriu.

- Pior, hoje eles estão se comportando por você – Ela girou os olhos mais uma vez – Tudo bem vamos começar logo esse jogo – Ela falou alto para todos, batendo as mãos.

- Resolvemos isso no campo, parasita – Jacob encarou Jasper com os olhos cerrados e se afastou.

- Vou esperar, pulguento – Jasper respondeu a provocação e sorriu pra mim – se divertindo?

- Muito – Respondi dando um beijo rápido nele.

- Isso significa que você está torcendo pelos vampiros? – Ele perguntou com a testa colada na minha.

- Time dos Vampiros pra sempre – Sorri pra ele que me beijou e correu para se juntar ao time que já estava reunido na sua metade do campo.

- Vai ser legal – Nessie me falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você é a juíza? – Perguntei sentando em uma pedra perto da linha do meio do campo

- Eu sou neutra – Ela respondeu girando o apito no dedo – Como a Suíça.

Ri do comentário dela.

- É sério – Ela falou com a testa franzida – Eu não posso roubar pra nenhum lado.

- Isso faz sentido – Pensando bem ela tinha razão, se roubasse para o namorado trairia os pais e a família e se roubasse para a família trairia o namorado, então a melhor coisa era ser neutra.

Os dois times se posicionaram e Nessie parou na beira do campo bem na minha frente, e assim que assoprou o apito mal vi a bola sendo lançada pelo Emmett para Edward que já estava na perto da linha de touch down, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa foi interceptado por Sam que em uma explosão impressionante o interceptou em sua forma incrível de lobo.

- Hei, não isso não vale – Emmett reclamou com a Nessie.

- Porque não vale? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Porque ele virou um lobo – Ele argumentou como se fosse óbvio.

- Você quer mesmo discutir isso de novo, tio Emm? – Ela falou franzindo a testa.

Ele voltou para a sua posição bufando alto, Sam fez um barulho que me pareceu uma risada. Levantei de onde estava sentada e parei ao lado da Nessie.

- Isso foi incrível – Me referi a transformação e ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Espera até ver o meu lobinho – Ela comentou sorrindo pra mim.

- Sam não vai voltar a ser humano? – Perguntei observando eles se posicionarem para a jogada seguinte.

- Isso seria bem constrangedor – Eu não entendi e ela me olhou pelo canto do olho – As roupas dele foram destruídas na transformação – Ela apitou o inicio da nova jogada.

Depois de alguns segundos os lobos marcaram o primeiro touch down e eu entendi o porque do campo ser tão grande. Nessa jogada já estavam Embry e Paul em forma de lobo junto com Sam, isso era realmente inacreditável. E eu achando que essas coisas só existiam na ficção.

O jogo seguiu até que estava praticamente empatado, com os vampiros ganhando com uma vantagem de dois pontos.

Nessie apitou o fim do primeiro tempo e Leah pegou uma garrafa de água e andou até mim.

- Está gostando? – Ela perguntou visivelmente animada.

- Muito – Respondi espantada com a proximidade de um dos meninos em forma de lobo.

- Ele não morde, é adestrado – Emmett brincou comigo batendo na cabeça do lobo, que se não estava enganada era Embry, como se faz com um bicho de estimação.

Ele rosnou para Emmett e em um pulo o colocou no chão.

- Nem tão adestrado assim – Emmett falou levando de chão em um movimento que eu perdi – Ainda não consegui terminar o treinamento.

Ri dele puxando Rosalie para frente do lobo que estava rosnando mais, ela reclamou e se soltou dele e me olhou com desprezo.

Rosalie definitivamente não gostava de mim. Tomei coragem e resolvi ir falar com ela, quem sabe não a convencia que era uma pessoa legal, mas assim que dei o primeiro passo senti os braços do Jasper me abraçando, girei para ficar de frente pra ele.

- Não é uma boa idéia – Ele falou colocando a sua testa na minha.

- Quem sabe se eu falar com ela – Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele me cortou.

- Melhor não.

- Tudo bem – Concordei com um suspiro e sorri pra ele. Dei um beijo nos seus lábios e Nessie apitou indicando recomeço do jogo – Pra dar sorte – O beijei mais uma vez e ele voltou para a sua posição no campo.

O jogo recomeçou e os lobos recuperaram a diferença e estavam ganhando, Emmett estava visivelmente irritado.

- Tio Emm detesta perder – Nesse comentou baixo.

- Ele é bem competitivo – Comentei e ela sorriu – Quem ganhou da ultima vez que eles jogaram?

Antes que pudesse me responder ela apitou um falta dos vampiros que deixou Emmett irritado e com um movimento, que pra variar eu perdi, tacou a bola que estava na sua mão no chão a fazendo estourar em um barulho alto.

- Foi falta sim – Nessie falou autoritária pegando outra bola e entregando para Jacob. Ela apitou e eles recomeçaram, aumentado a vantagem dos lobos pra cima dos vampiros – O jogo não foi terminado – Ela voltou para o meu lado e respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Porque? – Perguntei vendo Rosalie fazer um movimento perfeito e marcando um touch down.

- TOUCH DOWN – Nessie gritou e Emmett deu uma pirueta no ar e bateu na mão do Jasper em seguida.

- Bela jogada – Elogie batendo palmas.

Rosalie claro ignorou meu comentário.

Depois do chute perfeito os times se posicionaram para iniciar uma nova jogada.

- Tio Jasper tirou alguns ossos do Paul do lugar depois de uma jogada, mas os vampiros estavam ganhando – Ela respondeu mais uma vez voltando para o meu lado.

- Alguns? – Perguntei espantada tentando imaginar o que levaria Jasper a fazer isso.

- Ele consegue ser mais competitivo que o tio Emm, as vezes – Ela respondeu e logo em seguida apitou uma falta dessa vez para os lobos.

Fiquei no mesmo lugar tentando imaginar o que levaria o Jasper a uma coisa como tirar ossos do lugar, não o meu Jasper de jeito nenhum.

No fim do segundo tempo Jasper veio logo falar comigo.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou parando na minha frente e sentindo o que eu sentia.

- Você tirou alguns ossos do Paul do lugar – Comentei, ainda tentando entender como essa pessoa seria capaz de ser assim tão agressivo.

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Foi durante um jogo – Ele explicou, mas não me convenceu.

- Você tirou ossos do lugar.

Ele riu mais e me beijou rapidamente.

- Eu sou forte, amor – Ele abaixou e pegou uma pedra no chão e a reduziu a pó no mesmo instante.

- Nossa – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

Uma coisa é alguém te contar o que pode fazer, outra bem diferente é fazer bem na sua frente.

- Você devia tomar cuidado comigo – Ele comentou sorrindo e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Acredite, a partir de agora eu vou – Ele sorriu e me beijou nos lábios dessa vez mais demorado.

Nessie parou do nosso lado e apitou bem no meu ouvido, me fazendo separar do Jasper.

- O jogo vai recomeçar – Ela falou aborrecida e quando olhei todos estavam em posição só esperando pelo Jasper.

- Desculpa – Falei sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

Nessie riu da minha cara e apitou o recomeço do jogo.

Até que em movimento errado e Carlisle trombou com Seth o derrubando no chão com a perna em uma curva que não deveria fazer. Nessie apitou e um movimento rápido estava parada do lado de Seth. Onde eu estava não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam, mas pela cara do Seth estava doendo e muito.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntei para o Jasper quando ele parou do meu lado.

- Vai sim – Ele garantiu, mas não o olhei, ainda estava de olho em Seth.

Vi Carlisle o pegando e em um piscar de olhos estava parado perto de mim colocando ele sentado no chão apoiado na pedra.

- Isso vai doer – Carlisle falou e assim que pegou a perna de Seth ouvi um crack.

- Ele quebrou mais um osso – Falou espantada e tinha certeza que se fosse possível os meus olhos saltariam das órbitas.

- Os ossos dos lobos se regeneram muito rápido – Jasper falou no meu ouvido – Então Carlisle tem que quebrar para colocar no lugar certo.

Me encolhi sentindo a dor de Seth e Jasper passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Você fica fora do jogo – Carlisle falou para Seth e olhou todos – Vamos continuar?

Todos concordaram e Jasper voltou ao campo depois de me beijar.

- Está doendo? – Perguntei sentando ao lado do Seth.

- Não – Ele respondeu sorrindo como sempre – A pior parte já passou.

- Isso tudo fica cada vez mais estranho – Comentei olhado Jasper jogar.

- Nunca se tem um dia chato com vampiros e lobisomens por perto – Ele comentou e se mexeu para ficar mais confortável.

Eu a Seth começamos a jogar conversa fora e pude descobrir algumas coisas sobre os lobos e os vampiros.

Descobri que os lobos podem se comunicar entre si quando estão na forma animal, que eles tem um líder que é o Sam, mas que era pra ser o Jacob por causa da linha de sucessão, e o mais legal de tudo é que eles não são na verdade lobisomens e sim transformos já que não tem toda aquela coisa de lua cheia e tudo mais.

Estamos tão perdidos na conversa que nem vi o fim do jogo, até Jasper parar na minha frente.

- Nossa nem vi terminar – Comentei levantando ou melhor sendo levantada do chão pelo Jasper.

- Então você nem viu a minha super jogada que nós fez ganhar o jogo – Ele falou ofendido e eu sorri o abraçando.

- Parabéns.

- Obrigado – Ele me soltou da sua cintura – Está tarde é melhor eu te lavar pra casa.

- Ok – Concordei e sorri para ele.

- Seth, acho melhor você não correr – Carlisle falou parando perto de nós – Vai com o Jasper e a Alice no jipe.

- Se não tiver problema – Seth falou olhando Jasper.

- Sem problemas – Respondi sorrindo para Seth e Jasper passou o braço pela minha cintura.

Me despedi de todos e seguimos para o jipe, Seth sentou atrás e Jasper me beijou antes de fechar minha porta.

Jasper ficou em silêncio enquanto eu e Seth jogávamos mais conversa fora. Logo chegamos em La Push e Seth se despediu e desceu do carro.

- Até mais Alice – Ele falou acenando da já na porta da casa.

- Até Seth – Respondi antes que Jasper acelerasse.

- Hoje foi mais divertido que eu imaginava – Falei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Uhnhum – Ele resmungou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Alguma coisa estava errada, mas eu não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido, chegamos na minha casa e me virei para olhá-lo.

- Eu te vejo aqui a pouco? – Perguntei soltando o cinto para me aproximar dele.

- Hoje não – Ele respondeu ainda sem me olhar, definitivamente tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Porque não?

- Eu tenho que caçar, provavelmente quando chegar aqui você já vai esta dormindo – Por mais que pensava nada vinha a minha mente que pudesse justificar isso.

- O que foi? – Perguntei desistindo de tentar adivinhar.

Ele finalmente me olhou, mas seus olhos estavam sem qualquer emoção estavam amarelos como uísque, ou seja ele não precisa caçar.

- Não foi nada, porque pergunta? – Ele franziu a testa e não me enganou.

- Você está diferente desde que saímos do campo – Me mexi no banco para ficar mais confortável.

- Não, só não queria atrapalhar a sua conversa com o Seth – Ele falou voltando a olhar para o pára-brisa do jipe.

Nesse momento entendi tudo.

* * *

N/A: Olá corações

Mais um capitulo dividido, logo logo posto a segunda parte.

Na segunda parte eu respondo todo mundo e coloco o recadinho da Mah.

Estamos chegando no fim, só mais 4 capítulos. Depois eu conto quem vai substituir ela..

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	16. Um pouco de sangue Parte 2

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Ainda não é o pior, enquanto pudermos dizer: 'Isto é o pior'". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Um pouco de sangue – Parte 2

**POV Alice**

- Você está com ciúmes – O acusei ainda impressionada de como isso era possível.

- Não é isso – Ele só confirmava.

- Seth é uma criança – Só a imagem me fez ter repulsa – Nós somos amigos e só isso.

- Não pra ele.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

- Ele gosta de você – Ele voltou a me olhar – Mais que um amigo.

- Não seja bobo – Falei descrente.

- Eu sinto o que as pessoas sentem, esqueceu? – Ele virou para ficar de frente pra mim.

- Amor – Segurei o riso, porque aquela situação é absurda demais – Eu nunca dei esperanças ou motivos para o Seth sentir isso ao meu respeito, sempre achei que éramos amigos e só.

- Eu sei – Ele concordou comigo e me beijou – Eu só estou sendo idiota.

- Está mesmo.

- Eu nem sabia o que era sentir ciúmes antes de hoje – Ele sorriu fraco – Claro que eu sentia os ciúmes das outras pessoas, mas os sentimentos dos outros e os meus são sensações diferentes.

Ri da idéia dele, o deus grego, sentir ciúmes de mim, uma reles mortal.

- Eu te amo – Ele falou depois de me beijar longamente.

- Eu também te amo – Respondi sorrindo.

- Eu só vou guardar o jipe e já volto – Ele falou e fiquei feliz em saber que voltaria logo.

- Eu vou te esperar – O beijei mais uma vez e abri a porta para descer.

- Até daqui a pouco – Ele abaixou o vidro e ficou me olhando entrar em casa, só ouvi o jipe se afastar depois que fechei a porta.

O meu fim de semana tinha sido, para dizer o mínimo, impressionante. Não é sempre que se pode dizer que assistiu um jogo de lobisomens contra vampiros, e para completar Jasper tinha ficar morto de ciúmes de mim com o Seth. Definitivamente impressionante.

Dessa vez no almoço sentamos todos juntos, Rosalie ficou o tempo todo em silêncio e eventualmente me encarava. Por mais que Jasper negasse, eu ainda achava que ela me odiava por algum motivo.

- Ignora – Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Sorri fraco pra ele, mas quem consegue ignorar uma mulher, como Rosalie, lançando adagas com os olhos na sua direção. Eu sei que ela está me aturando por causa da Nessie.

Assim que o sinal para o fim do almoço soou respirei aliviada.

- Jasper foi o máximo, te salvando daquele jeito – A insuportável da Lauren falou assim que eu entrei na sala.

- Ele foi como um super herói – Jéssica completou.

Agora eu entendia porque Bella teve que bloquear os pensamentos delas para o Edward. Estavam todas com caras sonhadoras, chega a ser patético.

- Jasper é o melhor namorado do mundo – Falei dando ênfase na palavra namorado, só para marcar território.

- Você tem sorte – Ângela falou simpática, das três ela era a única que eu achava uma boa pessoa. Jéssica e Lauren são falsas de mais pro meu gosto.

A professora começou a aula e elas voltaram para os seus lugares.

- Eu te vejo mais tarde? – Perguntei para o Jasper quando estávamos andando para o estacionamento.

Ele iria sair pra caçar hoje a tarde, e eu ficaria com uma babá.

- Você sabe que sim – Ele falou, parando na minha frente, quando já estávamos perto do carro da Nessie – Nessie vai ficar com você até eu voltar.

- Não preciso de babá – Ele estava exagerando deixando a sobrinha para 'cuidar' de mim enquanto ele está fora.

- Já discutimos isso – Ele falou aborrecido – Assim eu fico mais tranquilo.

- Nós vamos passar a tarde em La Push – Nessie falou do outro lado do carro.

- Porque vocês não vão para Port Angeles? – Ele sugeriu e eu logo percebi o porque daquilo.

- Ainda com ciúmes do Seth? – Perguntei lembrando do outro dia depois do jogo, quando ele fez uma ceninha porque eu fiquei conversando com Seth.

- Claro que não – Ele negou, mas não me convenceu.

- A gente pode passar o dia em La Push – Falei para Nessie só para fazê-lo admitir.

- Ótimo – Nessie concordou percebendo o meu plano. Ela tinha até chorado de tanto rir quando eu contei que Jasper tinha ficado com ciúmes do Seth, e agora sempre que podia tirava sarro da cara dele por isso – Jake e o Seth vão mexer nos carros podemos ajudar.

- Porque vocês não vão para Port Angeles? – Ele repetiu encarando Nessie.

- Também é uma boa idéia – Ela concordou – Você está afim de um cineminha, Alice?

- Claro – Joguei o ombro tentando parecer indiferente.

- Vou falar para os meninos deixarem os carros pra depois e se juntarem a nós – Jasper estaria vermelho de raiva se isso fosse possível.

- Porque não fazer uma tarde só das garotas? – Ele sugeriu ainda encarando a sobrinha, mas ela ainda não tinha se divertido o suficiente.

- E qual é a graça disso? – Perguntou girando os olhos.

- Eu vou pedir pra Bella ficar com você – Ele falou visivelmente aborrecido.

- Então admite que está com ciúmes? – Perguntei sorrindo e ele permaneceu sério.

- Eu vou pedir pra Bella ficar com você – Repetiu ignorando a minha pergunta e andando até onde Bella estava parada com Edward.

- Meu tio é patético – Nessie falou rindo e eu a olhei feio.

- Já chega de provocar ele – Franzi a testa pra ela.

- E perder toda essa diversão? – Ela perguntou rindo.

- Vocês vão lá pra casa – Ele falou voltando.

- Você vai mesmo deixar a Bella de minha babá? – Perguntei aborrecida.

- Ela não vai ser sua babá – Ele me puxou em direção ao caro do Edward – Só vai ter certeza que você não se meta em nenhum incêndio.

- E se certificar que nenhum lobo se aproxime de mim – Completei e ele ficou carrancudo.

- Jasper, me disse que você precisa de uma babá – Bella brincou quando nós aproximamos.

Girei os olhos e ela riu.

- Vai ser divertido – Garantiu.

Entramos os quatro no carro do Edward e Nessie piscou pra mim quando passamos.

Assim que chegamos na casa dos Cullen, Jasper se despediu e mim e sumiu dentro da floresta, Edward e Emmett resolveram ir com ele.

Acho que posso entrar nessa mansão um milhão de vezes e ainda sim não vou me acostumar com a sua beleza.

Esme veio sorrindo me cumprimentar.

- Olá Alice – Ela me abraçou afetuosa – Você vai passar a tarde aqui?

- Eu vou ficar como a babá dela – Bella falou e Esme sorriu em entendimento.

- Jasper é exagerado – Comentei girando os olhos.

- Só cuidadoso – Ela o defendeu – Você está com fome?

Para a comida da Esme sempre se está com fome, ela é uma cozinheira espetacular.

- Estou – Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Eu vou preparar um lanche pra você – Foi em direção a cozinha e Bella me puxou para a sala de tv.

Sentamos no sofá super confortável e ela ligou a tv, mudando de canais rápido demais para que pudesse acompanhar.

- Como você e o Edward se conheceram? – Perguntei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Ela tirou os olhos da tv e sorriu pra mim.

- Como você e o Jasper – Se mexeu para ficar de frente pra mim – Só que nós estávamos na aula de biologia. No inicio eu pensei que ele não tinha gostado de mim, sentou o mais distante possível e a sua mão estava fechada em punho, mas depois descobri que era por causa do meu cheiro.

- Jasper me disse que o Edward não podia ler sua mente – Comentei e ela sorriu.

- E ainda não pode, a menos que eu deixe. Ele costumava me fazer todo tipo de perguntas sobre a minha vida, estar fora da cabeça de alguém é novo pra ele – Ela contou – Eu consegui juntar os fatos e descobri o que ele era, mais ou menos como você fez.

- Como foi no inicio?

- Difícil – Ela admitiu – Principalmente por causa da coisa toda do meu cheiro e tudo mais, mas a necessidade de ficar junto foi maior que o desejo pelo meu sangue.

- Quando você decidiu que queria ser como ele? – Perguntei pensando nas negativas de Jasper.

- No momento que eu descobri o que ele era – Ela confessou – Mas o Edward era terminantemente contra, nem pensou duas vezes no meu pedido.

- Sei como é – Falei mais comigo mesma que com ela.

- Alice, eu não vou te dizer que me arrependo da decisão que tomei, mas agora sendo uma vampira eu me coloco no lugar do Jasper, entendo porque ele não quer que você seja como nós – Ela sorriu afetuosa e continuou – Quando Edward impôs que para me transformar eu tinha que casar com ele e permanecer dois anos como humana, pensei que ele era injusto e que não me queria como uma deles, mas você tem que entender que é difícil quando se ama condenar, de certa forma, a sua vida assim.

- Não me parece justo – Falei olhando minhas mãos.

- Nunca te disseram que a vida não é justa – Ela falou com um riso.

- Como foi quando você soube que estava grávida? – Perguntei voltando a olhá-la.

- Eu pensei que Edward tinha entrado em estado de choque – Ela sorriu, se divertindo com os fatos passados – Ainda estávamos em lua de mel, então quando ele ligou para Carlisle e disse que eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa, soube que precisava tomar uma decisão pelo meu filho. Não sei o que mudou em mim, mas no momento que o ouvi no telefone soube que não poderia deixar que ninguém fizesse mal ao bebê.

- Edward quis tirar a Nessie de você? – Perguntei mais espantada que pretendia.

- Você tem que levar em consideração que aquilo era uma coisa inédita para todos nós, até onde se sabia vampiros não poderiam ter filhos. Ele sendo super protetor como era tomou a decisão que melhor me protegia – Ela sorriu fraco e continuou – Foi quando eu decidi que precisava de ajuda.

- Quem te ajudou? – Estava completamente absorta na história.

- Rosalie não é madrinha da Nessie á toa – Por essa eu não esperava.

Então ela não me odiava por ser humana, e sim por algum outro motivo.

- Rosalie passou por algumas coisas bem ruins antes de ser transformada – Ela contou – Você deve achar que ela não gosta de você, mas na verdade não é nada disso.

- Não é? – Estava completamente incrédula com essa.

- Não, não é – Ela garantiu – Ela tem na verdade inveja, porque você tem escolha e ainda sim está indo para o caminho que ela considera pior. Ela não teve escolha.

Tudo bem, devo admitir que agora estava bem mais compreensível com Rosalie, ela podia até não gostar de mim, mas pelo menos não é gratuito, existe um motivo por trás disso.

- Ela te ajudou durante a gravidez? – Perguntei voltando ao assunto.

- Super protetora – Bella riu e balançou a cabeça – Mal deixava Edward chegar perto de mim. Até a Nessie nasceu, daí a proteção foi transferida de mim pra ela.

- Foi doloroso?

- Muito, mas o mais difícil foi a transformação – Admitiu pensativa – Eu mal vi a Nessie, Edward me transformou logo depois que ela nasceu.

- Como é a transformação?

- A pior dor que se pode sentir. Dura em média três dias e nesse tempo o veneno mata o seu corpo e o regenera, então acho que você pode imaginar que não é nada agradável – Ela sorriu para deixar a conversa menos tensa.

- E depois?

- Depois foi o felizes para sempre – Ela brincou – Pelo menos até nos mudarmos para Forks e Nessie conhecer o Jacob. Ele ainda não era um lobo, e ela imediatamente ficou encantada por ele.

- Foi correspondida?

- De certa forma sim, porque a magia Quileute já estava presente nele, depois de um mês como lobisomem eles se viram pela segunda vez, e pronto amor para a vida inteira. O que mais preocupa o Edward é a questão que os lobos só tem uma impressão com alguém compatível em todos os sentidos – Ela me confundiu com isso.

- Como assim?

- Propagação da espécie – Ela falou e me fazendo entender imediatamente.

- Entendi – Falei balançando a cabeça.

- Eu fico feliz por ela tê-lo encontrado, Jacob vai amar e cuidar dela sempre – Bella estava orgulhosa pelo amor da filha.

- Se pensar bem até faz sentido que uma meia vampira fique com o lobisomem – Concordei jogando os ombros.

- Todo sentido – Ela riu e levantou do sofá – Acho que Esme esqueceu do seu lanche. Vamos até a cozinha?

- Claro – A segui tentando não pensar muito em tudo que ouvi.

Quando chegamos na cozinha o meu queixo caiu, Esme tinha preparado uma quantidade absurda de lanches e tortas.

- Isso tudo é pra mim? – Perguntei chegando perto do balcão.

- Eu não sabia o que você iria querer, então fiz algumas opções – Ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Esme você passa da conta – Bella comentou sentando ao meu lado no balcão.

- Claro que não – Ela falou séria – Alem do mais, logo Jacob aparece por aqui com a Nessie, ele vai estar com fome na certa.

- Nisso você tem razão – Bella concordou e cortou um pedaço de torta e colocou no prato pra mim.

- Obrigada – Peguei um garfo e na primeira mordida percebi que Esme tinha mais uma vez se superado – Está delicioso.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa e tirou mais uma torta do forno.

- Torta de amoras – Ela falou me mostrando a torta – A preferida da Nessie, acho que você vai gostar.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Garanti depois de engolir a saliva que encheu minha boca.

Passamos a tarde conversando na cozinha e eu beliscando cada um dos pratos que Esme preparou, até que Nessie chegou com Jacob que foi imediatamente sentar do meu lado e atacar a comida.

- Com fome? – Perguntei pra ele rindo.

- Sempre estou com fome pra comida da Esme – Ele respondeu entre as garfadas.

- Nisso eu concordo.

Logo o dia virou noite e os meninos estariam de volta a qualquer momento.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a chegar e se juntou a nós na cozinha, estávamos conversando quando Bella olhou em direção a porta e sorriu.

- Eles voltaram – Ela levantou no mesmo instante que Edward entrou na cozinha – Bem vindo de volta.

- Obrigado – Ele agradeceu depois de dar um beijo nela.

- Cadê o Jasper? – Perguntei quando ele não entrou na cozinha.

- Ele e o Emmett entraram em uma luta que acabou com os dois sujos da cabeça aos pés – Ele me falou passando para dar um beijo na filha – Foram se trocar já devem está descendo.

Peguei a faca para tirar mais um pedaço, do que agora era minha favorita, torta de amoras da Esme. Emmett entrou na cozinha abrindo a porta em um baque e com o susto deixei a faca escapar e cortar minha mão que estava segurando a bandeja.

O resto aconteceu muito rápido, vi os olhos de Jasper ficarem pretos como carvão e ele vir em um impulso na minha direção, Edward que estava parado atrás de mim me tirou do caminho fazendo minha cabeça bater na quina da porta, levei a mão a cabeça onde tinha batido e vi que estava sangrando, em uma explosão Jacob se transformou e pulou no peito do Jasper o arremessando para fora da cozinha pela porta de vidro.

Minha visão ficou turva, ia desmaiar.

- Alice? – Vi Carlisle ajoelhando ao meu lado e segurando o meu pescoço – Alice você está bem? – Ele me chamou mais uma vez, mas a escuridão me tomou.

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça latejar, abri os olhos e vi que estava no quarto da Nessie, as cortinas estavam fechadas ou estava uma noite muito escura, não conseguia ver nada dentro do quarto.

Quando tendei sentar na cama senti mãos me segurando.

- É melhor você ficar deitada, bateu a cabeça com muita força – Era a Nessie e a sua voz estava abafada como quem estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei tentando ver alguma coisa na escuridão.

Ela acendeu a luz fraca do abajur e pude ver que estava sim chorando.

- O que aconteceu? – Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca minha visão veio a minha mente.

Ele tinha me deixado.

Comecei a chorar e Nessie me abraçou.

- Tio Jazz foi embora – Ela falou chorando comigo.

- Não, ele não pode fazer isso comigo – Ele tinha me prometido, tinha jurado, que nunca me deixaria.

Senti o meu peito arder como se tivesse dilacerado.

- Eu sinto muito – Ela falou olhando as mãos.

- Ele prometeu – Minha voz mal saia, não tinha certeza se ela podia me ouvir.

- Ele disse que não poderia ficar depois do que fez – Ela secou as lágrimas e me olhou.

- Foi um acidente, ele não teve culpa – Eu não queria mais falar com ninguém, nem ver ninguém, Jasper tinha me deixado e mesmo depois de jurar tanto – Me deixa sozinha?

- Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha? – Ela perguntou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Balancei a cabeça e ela apertou minha mão.

- Ele deixou uma carta pra você – Ela colocou o envelope branco em cima do criado mudo e deixou o quarto.

Apaguei a luz do abajur e fechei os olhos tentando voltar para a minha vida onde o Jasper estava lá.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Agora como diria minha avó, a vaca vai pro brejo.

Está acabando, só mais 3 até o final.

Vamos as respostas:

Alice Elfa Cullen: Ele é o máximo de fofura que pode existir. Esse item está em falta na prateleira do papai Noel, só a Alice tem um. Beijos

Cah Alves: Tantas perguntas e tão pouco tempo. Espero que goste. Beijos

mikiie00: Nossa estou lisonjeada. Obrigada. Não morra, aqui tem mais. Beijos

beea.m: Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto. Aqui tem mais pra você. Beijos

* * *

Comentário da dona

Chorar, chorar e chorar, é só o faço. Entrei em depressão.

* * *

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


	17. A carta

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Todos podemos controlar a dor exceto aquele que a sente". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 14 – A Carta.

**POV Jasper – Carta**

Alice,

Esta não é a melhor maneira para fazer isso, mas pensando bem não existe maneira boa, todas elas são ruins, muito ruins. Porque é um adeus definitivo.

Poderia dizer que fui embora porque não te amo, mas você sendo quem é saberia que estava apenas agindo condescendente.

Eu te AMO, com todas as letras, hoje e para sempre.

De repente você surgiu na minha vida e fez a minha esperança renascer. Você é tudo pra mim e não menti quando escrevi sua musica, "não é o meu primeiro amor, mas é o meu ultimo".

Se eu pudesse voltar e congelar o tempo, com certeza o momento escolhido seria aquela noite que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Vou me lembrar de cada momento que passamos juntos, cada conversa, todas as vezes que você deitou no meu peito e adormeceu, do calor do seu corpo, do gosto dos seus beijos, do som das suas risadas, de todos os sentimentos que tentou esconder e principalmente da primeira vez que me amou.

Você mudou minha vida para sempre.

Mesmo assim o que mais me incomoda é que nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você, sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas tê-la era como uma necessidade que fugiu do meu controle.

Depois do que aconteceu percebi que o maior perigo a sua vida sou eu. Eu sou fraco demais para ficar junto de alguém tão frágil.

A culpa de tudo isso não é sua ou de qualquer outra pessoa é inteiramente minha.

Mesmo não estando em condição, eu peço que me faça uma coisa. Siga com sua vida, exatamente como seria se eu não tivesse entrado nela.

Por favor, não me procure mais nesta vida,

Jasper.

* * *

N/A: Olá amores

snif, snif, snif. Esse foi o capitulo mais triste que já escrevi na minha vida, e ele não tem nem duas páginas.

Vamos as respostas:

**NightandShadow**: Pois é, ele foi e se sente o único responsável. Espero que goste. Beijos

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson**: Fico feliz e espero que esse também agrade. Beijos

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: Isso se tiver um feliz pra sempre. Espero que goste. Beijos

**Raquel Cullen**: Aqui está o próximo, espero que goste. Beijos

* * *

**Comentário da dona da fic**

Mesmo indo embora o Jasper sempre consegue ser perfeito ,até em um momento triste ele é romântico. Não posso negar que estou triste - acho que todos estão - porque a Alice e o Jasper são queijo e goiabada, tem que sempre estar juntos.

- Ignorem a parte da comida –

Como disse no capitulo anterior entrei em depressão.

(é isso...adro ser dramática..hauahau)

* * *

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


	18. Passado sempre volta para nos assombra

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Um indivíduo pode sorrir, sorrir, e ser um vilão". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Passado sempre volta para nos assombrar.

**POV Alice**

Ele tinha me deixado e tudo que recebi foi uma misera carta.

Como ele toma toda a culpa por tudo que aconteceu desde que nos conhecemos e não me dá chances de responder?

Amassei a carta e joguei no canto do quarto.

- Alice? – Nessie colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto. Ela está sofrendo, também, ele era muito importante na sua vida – Posso entrar?

Balanço a cabeça positivamente sem olhá-la, ela entra no quarto e senta na cama na minha frente.

- Você tem que comer – Falou preocupada olhando a bandeja de comida intocada – Pedi pra Renée que você ficasse o fim de semana conosco, ela concordou, mas hoje já é segunda feira. A gente tem que ir pra escola.

- Me leva pra casa? – Pedi já levantando da cama e calçando meu tênis.

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou mexendo nas mãos.

- Por favor – Pedi mais uma vez, peguei minha mochila no chão do quarto e sai pela porta sem esperar por ela.

- Alice, querida – Esme falou do pé da escada.

- Eu estou indo pra casa – A abracei me despedindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ela garantiu me olhando nos olhos – Jasper vai voltar.

Quando ela falou o nome dele senti como se uma força apertasse meu peito, me fazendo sufocar sem ar. Ele tinha se tornado mais que tudo pra mim, era o meu ar, minha força vital. Sai pela porta antes que começasse a chorar mais uma vez, ele tinha ido embora, então isso me dá o direito de fazer o mesmo.

Nessie me levou pra casa em total silêncio, mas pude perceber que ela estava preocupada e queria conversar comigo. Provavelmente pensando que iria fazer alguma estupidez.

- Chegamos – Ela falou estacionando na frente da casa e desligando o carro – Quer que eu fique com você?

- Não precisa – Abri a porta e estava pronta para descer quando ela segurou o meu braço.

- Ele vai voltar – Ela garantiu, mas eu não poderia acreditar nisso.

- Não, não vai – Desci do carro e fechei a porta com mais força que o necessário.

Mesmo depois que entrei em casa e fechei a porta ela não foi embora. Subi as escadas e sentei na beira da cama, tinha que decidir o que fazer. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa precisava deixar Forks e tinha que ser hoje.

Peguei a mochila que larguei perto da porta e tirei todo o material de dentro, não poderia sair de Forks com muita coisa, Charlie é o chefe de policia e se me visse logo saberia que estava indo embora.

Coloquei o essencial dentro e desci para a cozinha, tinha que forçar alguma coisa para dentro senão iria acabar desmaiando, bebi um copo de leite e peguei uma maça para tentar comer no caminho.

Resolvi que precisava escrever um bilhete para Charlie e Renée, eles mereciam uma explicação.

Charlie e Renée,

Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim, vocês foram os melhores pais que já tive, mas tenho que sair de Forks pra sempre. 

Me desculpe, vou deixar o carro estacionado na estação de trem em Seattle.

Obrigada mais uma vez 

Alice.

Deixei o bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha preso pelo vaso de flores, Renée encontraria quando chegasse em casa e eu já estaria longe.

Sai de casa e fechei a porta, Margareth estava no jardim da casa e tudo que eu não precisava agora era ela me confrontando.

- Bom dia, Alice – Ela falou sorrindo, mas quando me olhou fechou a cara – Algo errado?

- Não, só estou atrasada para a escola – Falei por cima do carro jogando a mochila no banco traseiro.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? – Ela é sensível demais, se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui vai descobrir que não tenho intenção alguma de ir pra escola.

- Claro – Afirmei e me forcei a sorrir para convencê-la – Agora preciso ir. Adeus Margareth.

Entrei no carro e o tirei da vaga, antes que ela percebesse as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Dirigi para fora da cidade e só parei para abastecer quando já tinha passado por Port Angeles. Iria dirigir até Seattle e depois pegaria o trem para algum outro lugar no país, qualquer lugar menos Washington.

Minha barriga começou a reclamar, precisava parar e fazer uma refeição decente. Estacionei em um posto de gasolina que tinha uma lanchonete, a chuva estava começando e a impressão que tinha era que chovia mais que o normal em todo o estado, afinal já estava longe de Forks.

Entrei na lanchonete e o lugar estava vazio, sentei no balcão e peguei o cardápio engordurado.

- O que vai ser? – Uma mulher de meia idade parou na minha frente, parecia impaciente.

- Um cheese burguer – Pedi, ela balançou a cabeça e foi falar para o cara que ficava na chapa.

Virei a cabeça e vi uma viatura de policia estacionando, agora me sentia como uma fugitiva.

- Pra viagem – Falei pra ela e tirei o celular de dentro da bolsa para parecer despreocupada.

Os dois policiais entraram na lanchonete e sentaram em um booth perto da janela de vidro, pareciam não terem me notado.

Depois de cinco minutos a mulher trouxe meu lanche dentro de um saco de papel, paguei e sai da lanchonete andando casualmente para não chamar a atenção. Quando cheguei do lado de fora corri até o carro, mas só o suficiente para escapar da chuva.

Sai do posto e dirigi mais alguns minutos antes de encostar e comer o lanche que comprei, tinha gosto de gordura, mas isso não me importava no momento, estava comendo só para me manter em pé.

Voltei a dirigir e passei por uma placa que dizia que Seattle estava a 74 milhas de distância, em mais ou menos uma hora estaria na cidade.

A chuva ficou mais intensa e tive que reduzir a velocidade, não estava vendo a estrada claramente. Senti o carro jogar e depois percebi que passei por cima de alguma coisa. Parei no acostamento e coloquei o gorro do casaco de chuva, desci e vi o que pneu direito estava furado.

Trocar pneu deve ser uma tarefa fácil, especialmente na chuva. Abri o porta malas para tirar o estepe, já estava toda molhada.

- Oi Alice – Alguém falou perto de mim e senti meu corpo enrijecer e paralisar – Você não sabe o quanto esperei por você.

Engoli o bolo que se formou na minha garganta e me virei devagar para olhar quem estava falando comigo.

Ele tinha os cabelos compridos e loiros, a pele branca como cera e o pior de tudo os olhos vermelhos sangue, um vampiro.

Sorriu e balançou os dedos.

- Se lembra de mim? – Estava sem palavras para responder, seu rosto me era familiar, mas era um que já tinha esquecido a muito tempo.

Ele andou ao meu redor, me medindo e sorrindo. Parou do meu lado esquerdo e respirou fundo sorrindo de satisfação.

- Como senti falta desse cheiro – Passou os dedos pela minha orelha e pude sentir a pele fria como gelo – Você não me respondeu.

Olhei para ele, sentindo minha respiração falhar, estava aqui para me matar e dessa vez faria.

- Se lembra de mim? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

Neguei com a cabeça e ele fez cara de ofendido.

- Assim você me magoa. Vai me dizer que não se lembra da sua mãe gritando para que ficasse longe da menininha dela? – Ele voltou a andar em volta de mim.

Vi o passado voltar a mim como um flash. Minha mãe e eu morávamos em uma pequena casa perto da praia, uma noite estávamos sentadas na areia olhando o céu, quando ele pareceu, veio até mim, mas parou e recuou até minha mãe e ela me pediu para correr, entrei no mar ouvindo os seus gritos.

- Bem que eu queria ter matado as saudades antes – Ele falou cínico parando na minha frente – Mas você arrumou amiguinhos bem incomuns.

Sorriu alto e sua mão tocou a minha, queria me afastar, mas não conseguia me mexer.

- Desculpe pela roda – Ele falou jogando a cabeça de lado para olhar o meu pneu furado – Mas tinha que parar você de alguma forma.

- Me deixa ir – Consegui falar depois de reunir muita coragem.

Ele sorriu e coçou o queixo como quem pensa na possibilidade.

A imagem de Jasper veio a minha mente e lágrimas encheram os meus olhos se misturando com a chuva. Ele tinha ido embora para me proteger, mas mal podia imaginar que o que estava em mantendo segura era sua presença.

- Vamos fazer um jogo – Ele propôs – Eu vou te dar uma vantagem.

Isso seria inútil, já tinha visto do que eles são capazes.

- 10 minutos – Falou depois de pensar um pouco – Eu sugiro que você corra, naquela direção – Apontou para a floresta e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Você vai me matar – O acusei e ele sorriu.

- Claro que sim, mas antes quero ver você correr – Falou perto do meu rosto – Agora, antes que perca a paciência.

- Não – Não o divertiria com a minha vida.

- Você quem sabe – Jogou os ombros e o segundo seguinte estávamos parados no meio da floresta, não conseguia mais ver a estrada.

- Por favor – Pedi mais uma vez sentindo minha voz falhar com o choro.

- Desculpa não posso sequer prometer que não vai doer – Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu pescoço.

Estava prestes a morrer e tudo que conseguia pensar era como Jasper ficaria quando soubesse.

- Vai ser um prazer – Ele se aproximou do meu pescoço e o mordeu.

Senti a pior dor de minha vida, o sangue deixando minhas veias.

Ele me largou com um baque no chão e ouvi um rosnado.

Meu peito começou a arder e vi um lobo parando perto de mim e me cheirando. A dor aumentava como se fosse me partir em duas, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Quatro lobos cercaram o vampiro e ele começou a lutar com eles.

Fechei as mãos em punhos e queria gritar de dor, mas nenhum o som ficou preso na minha garganta.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward segurou minha cabeça.

- Ela foi mordida a muito tempo, o veneno já atingiu o coração – Carlisle parou ao meu lado e segurou meu braço.

- Está queimando – Foi a uma coisa que consegui falar.

- Eu sinto muito, Alice – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi até que o fogo me consumiu e não consegui prestar mais atenção em nada.

Me desculpe, Jasper.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas florzinhas

Adoro o James, não poderia deixá-lo fora dessa fic.

Só mais um para o final.

* * *

Hora merchan:

Para quem leu a **Quem você pensa que é?**, e não se agüentava de curiosidade para saber se teria ou não uma continuação, suas duvidas acabaram, vem ai: **Quem você pensa que é? 2...anos depois, Eles ainda se odeiam, mas de um jeito diferente.** Primeiro capitulo no ar.

**Fogo,** Jasper vestido de bombeiro, acho que é toda a propaganda que preciso fazer, kk. Prefácio no ar.

Hora merchan off

* * *

**Recado da dona da fic**

Tanta dor, sofrimento, que eu ainda continuo depressiva.

A Alice também é um pouco impulsiva, deixou Forks e talz, e deu no que deu.

O James brincou de pega- pega com ela e pegou. Agora temos que ver no que vai dar.

Até o próximo capitulo,

Mordidinhas da Máh.

* * *

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	19. Filadelfia

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**"Em certos momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos". ****_Willian Shakespeare_**

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Filadélfia.

**POV Jasper**

- Fica mais um tempo com a gente? – Peter me pediu pelo que parecia milésima vez.

- Obrigado Peter, mas eu preciso ir, não consigo ficar em um lugar mais que um ano e você sabe disso – Respondi sincero parando perto da moto.

- Você deveria procurar por ela – Ele falou também pela milésima vez – Ou pelo menos procurar os Cullen.

- Eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir – Esta era minha resposta sempre que ele tocava no assunto da Alice – Ela está melhor sem mim.

- Você não tem como saber disso.

- Eu sei – Subi na moto e acenei para Charlotte.

- Manda noticias – Ele falou se despedindo de mim.

Já fazia 7 anos que eu deixei Alice e ainda doía como se tivesse sido ontem, ela era tudo pra mim e ficar longe dela é o que preciso fazer.

Não tinha sido forte o bastante para evitar que o cheiro do seu sangue me consumisse e o impulso foi maior, talvez se não tivesse entrado na cozinha no exato momento que ela se cortou. Eu não fui forte o bastante nem para manter o amor da minha vida segura.

Depois de algumas horas cheguei na Filadélfia, a cidade estava em festa comemorando o feriado de independência, estava difícil circular pelas ruas de moto então a estacionei e segui a pé. Pessoas passavam por mim e estavam felizes e comemorando.

Passando pelo parque municipal começaram a tradicional queima de fogos. Duas garotas começaram a falar e olhar pra mim, estavam interessadas e tentando decidir qual das duas se aproximaria, não precisava disso então as deixei desinteressadas e continuei a olhar os fogos.

- Posso ler sua sorte? – Uma mulher vestida de cigana parou do meu lado e pediu minha mão.

- Não, obrigado – Respondi olhando ela pelo canto do olho.

Ela não se moveu e permaneceu olhando para o meu rosto.

- Não estou interessado – Falei para mandá-la embora, apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você vai encontrar o que veio procurar – Ela falou antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão.

Se Alice estivesse me esperando poderia até acreditar que isso era verdade.

Começou a chover fraco e algumas pessoas correram para se refugiar. Eu não ligava, chuva era uma forma de me trazer para perto da Alice.

Voltei para a calçada ainda sem saber pra onde ir, virei uma esquina e senti o que não sentia a 7 anos, ergui a cabeça e lá estava ela parada do outro lado da calçada sorrindo e tão linda como me lembrava.

Correu em velocidade humana e se jogou nos meus braços. Senti o mundo ao meu redor parar, ela estava comigo novamente e tudo tinha mudado, era vampira.

- Você se atrasou – Ela sorriu me olhando nos olhos.

Ainda não podia acreditar que ela estava aqui na minha frente com os braços na minha cintura.

- Desculpa – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

Ela voltou a sorrir e afundou o rosto no meu peito, exatamente como fazia no passado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei nos tirando da beira da calçada e parando em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos.

- Eu fiz como você me pediu, não te procurei mais naquela vida – Ela falou jogando os ombros.

- Mas como você se tornou uma vampira? – Perguntei tocando seu rosto para fazê-la mais real – Foi algum dos Cullen?

- Não – Ela respondeu desmanchando uma ruga na testa – Eu tive um encontro com o passado, os Cullen e os lobos me ajudaram.

Sem me conter mais fiz o que mais queria nesses 7 anos, segurei o seu rosto e a beijei sentido o gosto suave da sua boca.

- Senti sua falta – Falei no fim do beijo quando os nossos rosto ainda estavam próximos.

- Agora podemos ficar juntos, sem nada no caminho – Ela sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Não era pra ser assim – Falei olhando seus lindos olhos âmbar.

- Foi assim que o destino quis – Ela estava feliz e aliviada.

- Como sabia que estaria aqui?

- Eu vi – Ela falou simplesmente – Sabe aquele meu dom de ver coisas que ainda não aconteceram?

Balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Agora eu sou uma super heroína – Brincou e afundou o rosto no meu peito mais uma vez – Senti sua falta – Falou no abraço e senti meu coração apertar.

Tinha me afastado dela para mate-la segura e agora está aqui na minha frente, como uma de mim.

- Você não está me contando tudo – Falei a tirando do meu peito.

- Tudo bem – Ela sorriu e passou os dedos no meu rosto – Depois que você foi embora eu decidi que também iria.

- Você saiu de Forks? – Isso não era o que deveria ter acontecido, ela tinha que ter ficado onde era seguro.

- Tentei chegar até Seattle, mas no meio do caminho encontrei uma pessoa do passado – Contou passando os dedos pelos meus – Acontece que ele era um vampiro e acabou me mordendo, os lobos chegaram antes que ele me matasse, mas Carlisle não chegou rápido o suficiente para impedir que me transformasse.

- Depois? – Perguntei sentindo a raiva dentro de mim crescer.

Eu tinha ficado longe dela todo esse tempo, e um filha da puta vem e tira a vida dela.

- Espera – Falei me lembrando – Isso foi a sete anos.

- Eu não sabia onde te achar – Ela falou parando de sorrir – Quando acordei, depois da transformação, a primeira coisa que vi foi o seu rosto e esse dia, mas tive que esperar porque ele demoraria a acontecer.

- Então você vê o futuro agora? – Perguntei a deixando mais relaxada, lembrar o tempo que passamos separados a deixou angustiada.

- Como uma cigana de festival – Ela fez piada e sorriu.

- Você é tudo pra mim – Falei segurando o seu rosto.

- Eu te amo – Ela falou e eu senti que era verdade.

- Pra sempre.

- Para a eternidade.

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores.

Acabou ;(

Créditos do fim a senhora Meyer, eu só mudei algumas coisas.

Espero que esse presente tenha sido o suficiente para que eu me redimisse.

Obrigada a todo mundo que leu.

* * *

Recado da dona da fic (MahRathbone) (Que a agora eu conheço pessoalmente)

Ainn...!!!

Ultimo capitulo, muito lindo e perfeito.

Estou tão emocionada que nem tenho o que falar direito.

Só sei de uma coisa, ninguém pode mudar o destino, e nesse caso, a espera fez valer a pena. Eles ficaram juntos, depois de tudo que passaram, tiveram um final feliz, foi só esperar.

Eu amei estar aqui com vocês, comentando cada capitulo dessa trama linda que a Juru escreveu, e falando nela, gostaria de agradecer e parabenizá-la por essa fic linda e pela oportunidade que ela me deu de estar aqui. Além de ser um presente, ela ainda me deu esse lugar pra comentar.

Obrigada Juh, você é a amiga que eu sempre quis ter.

Amo você.

Bom, é isso pessoal, obrigado por tudo, por ler meus comentários – as vezes escrotos- e sempre apoiarem a Juru.

Até outra oportunidade.

Beijos , mordidinhas geladas e abraços do Emmett em todos vocês.

* * *

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


End file.
